Une vie d'artiste
by naruhina2
Summary: Adrien et Marinette sont deux prodiges de la danse. Respectivement élève des deux meilleures écoles d'art de la scène, ils devront s'unir malgré leur mésentente pour réussir leur diplôme et décrocher un contrat durant leur gala de fin d'année.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! Et oui me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire ! Je vous avais promis un post courant janvier et bien voici le prologue de cette histoire basée sur la danse.

Vous aurez rapidement le chapitre 1 qui sera court je préfère le préciser ^^

Je serai moins dispo que pour ma précédente fic donc je ne posterai pas aussi régulièrement qu'avant (pardon d'avance) mais j'essaierai de faire au mieux !

Nous sommes dans un univers alternatif, donc pas de super héros... mais ne vous inquiétez pas il y aura des surprises ^^

Je vous laisse donc découvrir le tout début de mon histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

 **Une vie d'artiste**

 **Prologue** :

Paris.

Symbole de la culture française surnommée « la ville Lumière », abritant de nombreux monuments aussi célèbres qu'elle. Fière de sa réputation, la France accueille sa capitale comme le joyau de son art. Chaque personne dans le monde, connait Paris pour sa beauté, sa haute gastronomie, ses luxueuses boutiques, ses quartiers et sans nul doute pour son histoire.

Paris est la ville de l'amour où l'époque bohème a bercé le monde et a ouvert les portes aux plus grands artistes. Les plus grands peintres sont passés par Montmartre, les plus grands chanteurs ont fait résonner leur voix sur les plus grandes scènes, les plus grands danseurs ont fait vibrer le parquet de l'opéra Garnier et tous les aspirants désirant révéler leur talent, en avaient l'opportunité.

C'est dans cette ville que deux prodiges de la danse exerçaient leur talent dans deux écoles concurrentes.

Marinette Dupain-Chang était la danseuse la plus enviée. L'académie des arts l'avait sélectionné alors qu'elle n'avait que seize ans lors d'une audition, il y avait maintenant quatre ans. Elle était le plus grand espoir de sa professeur de danse et directrice de l'établissement. Chaque jour, Marinette s'entraînait pour être la plus parfaite. Son seul et unique objectif était d'intégré une des plus prestigieuses compagnies lors du gala, à la fin de sa dernière année.

C'était une jeune femme terriblement gentille et au soin pour les autres. Elle aimait passer du temps avec ses amis et jouer des plaisirs de la vie.

Enfin, ça c'était avant.

La danse et la compétition avait quelque peu changé cette douce personnalité. Elle s'était refermée, pas une chose ne passait dorénavant avant ses études et en particulier la danse. Elle avait une vision bien précise de son avenir et personne ne se mettrait en travers de sa route.

Comme par exemple Adrien Agreste.

Un jeune homme particulièrement charmant. Célèbre de naissance par son père, utilisant l'image de son fils pour promouvoir sa marque de vêtements haute gamme. Avant d'intégrer l'illustre école privée Emilia, école créée en hommage à sa défunte et merveilleuse mère Emilie, il était un mannequin reconnu et adoré de ses fans, majoritairement féminines.

Etant le chouchou de ses dames, la presse lui avait érigeait une sympathique réputation de playboy, qui l'avait bien malgré lui suivit depuis. Jouant de cette pseudo-liberté depuis son entrée à l'école, Adrien s'était amusé de cette réputation pour rendre colérique son père et un peu aussi pour découvrir les merveilles de la vie, souvent interdites à l'époque où il était chaperonné.

Fier de pouvoir vivre de sa passion de la danse, il s'était donné l'envie de progresser et d'aller dans les meilleurs endroits du monde en entrant dans différentes compagnie, pour fuir Paris et son père.

Il était donc devenu le danseur vedette de l'école Emilia.

Lors de leur deuxième année, au gala de fin d'année, Marinette et Adrien s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. L'une jugeant le blond comme un fils à papa chanceux, l'autre la trouvant jolie mais bien trop coincée.

Alors que Marinette courait dans les coulisses pour rejoindre son groupe entrant en scène, Adrien avait reculé accidentellement sa chaise et avait fait tomber la brune. Malgré l'absence de quelconques blessures, Marinette avait piqué une crise et l'avait traité de touts les noms qui soient, l'accusant de vouloir l'empêcher de danser. Prenant cette dispute avec bien trop peu de considération, Adrien se retourna sans faire attention à la brune qui vexée, lui avait envoyé sa palette de maquillage sur la tête.

Irrité et très en colère, Adrien se livra à son tour à des injures et obligea Marinette à s'excuser. Refusant d'obtempéré, il fallut les séparer avant que cette altercation n'aille plus loin.

Le coup de grasse fut néanmoins lors de leur troisième année, lorsque qu'un ami de Marinette était revenu à l'académie baignant dans ses larmes. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait retrouvé sa petite amie dans les bras d'un certain Adrien Agreste et qu'elle l'avait choisit.

Trop énervée pour se contrôler, elle avait rendu visite à ce blond sans gênes et lui avait dit ses quatre vérités. Une nouvelle fois, Adrien lui tourna le dos en lui indiquant qu'il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans et que la jeune femme était tout simplement folle.

Après cette histoire, ils ne s'étaient jamais revus.

A la fin de l'été, la rentrée approchait. Deux personnes marchaient le long des rues parisiennes. Un homme grand, sombre, les cheveux d'un noir vif et les yeux verts déambulait au bras d'une femme rousse très élégamment vêtue. Ils entrèrent dans une brasserie décorée avec goût et s'installèrent à leur table habituelle.

\- Monsieur et madame Miracle, quel plaisir de vous voir, les salua un serveur, puis-je vous offrir un apéritif ?

\- Bonsoir, répondit joyeusement la femme, je vais vous prendre un Manhattan.

\- Et moi un vin blanc bien sec s'il vous plait.

Le serveur s'éloigna après avoir pris leur commande et déposer les cartes.

\- Je ne sais plus si je t'ai dit à quel point tu es magnifique ce soir Tiffany.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit au moins trois fois, mais cela est toujours plaisant à entendre mon cher Pascal.

\- Je suis heureux que tu ais accepté de me voir, fit-il en joignant sa main à la rouquine.

\- Etrangement, j'en avais également envie.

\- Etrangement ?

\- Oui, cela parait étrange de vouloir voir son ex mari.

Pascal regarda son ex femme prendre une mine triste. Evidemment que cette situation l'incombait, mais ce n'était pas uniquement son choix. Il y avait bien longtemps que leur divorce avait été prononcé, mais les années passant et leur vie professionnelle changeant, il avait encore l'espoir de renouer avec elle. Tous deux danseurs professionnels, ils avaient tenté de vivre séparément pendant un temps. Même si les tournées, les contrats et autre les éloignaient, ils s'étaient intensément aimés et s'étaient malgré tout mariés.

Malheureusement, au fils des années, l'éloignement était devenu trop dur à vivre et ils avaient décidé ensemble de divorcer. Quand ils eurent chacun pris leur retraite de danseur étoile, ils s'étaient retrouvés à Paris en prenant respectivement la direction de l'académie et de l'école Emilia. De nombreuses fois Pascal avait cherché à la reconquérir, mais la rousse souffrait encore de sa désillusion du mariage. Elle s'était plongée dans son travail et ne souhaitait penser à rien d'autre. Enfin, sauf depuis récemment.

Ne voulant pas rentrer dans les détails, pascal décida de contourner la conversation et de changer de sujets. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait dîner en tête à tête avec elle, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

\- Et sinon tu as reçu l'information du comité concernant l'examen de fin d'année ? lança-t-il.

\- Oui, ça m'a un peu surprise.

\- Moi aussi, c'est délicat d'imposer ça aux dernières années. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment dansé en couple.

\- Hum… je me demande comment je vais former des duos en si peu de temps. Et je n'imagine pas la tête de mes élèves quand je vais leur annoncer qu'il y aura plusieurs danses de couples imposées. Pour certains, ils avaient déjà leur chorégraphie de prête.

\- Pareil, j'en connais un qui aura une foule de partenaires qui voudront danser avec lui.

\- Moi c'est plutôt l'inverse, j'en connais une qui refusera de danser avec n'importe qui.

\- Elle n'aura pas le choix, appuya Pascal.

\- Je sais, c'est bien ce qui me fait peur.

* * *

Voilà ! je vous avez prévenu c'est court et l'autre chapitre le sera aussi c'est pour lancer l'histoire ^^

Alors vos premières impressions ? A bientôt :)


	2. Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle tombe

Bonjour Bonjour ! voici le premier (et court) chapitre qui amène donc le début de (pratiquement) toutes les intrigues hu hu hu ^^

Les premiers messages sont encourageants et j'espère donc que ce premier chapitre finira de vous convaincre :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle tombe

Dans une immense salle, des jeunes femmes et hommes se scrutaient dans un miroir entourant les murs. Ils analysaient chacun de leurs mouvements, répétant inlassablement les mêmes gestes, les mêmes postures. Leurs chaussons s'usaient au contact régulier du parquet, mais aucun ne se plaignait.

Ils avaient tous choisis d'être là.

Ils avaient tous la chance d'être là.

Travailler dur. Toujours plus dur. Tel était leur mot d'ordre.

Il n'était pas question de se relâcher, d'être fatigué, d'être en retard, d'avoir mal au pied ou courbaturé. L'enjeu était bien trop grand et l'année ne faisait que commencer.

\- Bonjour jeunes gens, s'exclama Tiffany en entrant dans la classe.

Les danseurs arrêtèrent immédiatement leur mouvement et se retournèrent vers leur professeur et directrice, afin de la saluer à leur tour.

\- J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées et que vous avez pu vous reposer suffisamment pour tenir toute cette année, car vous le savez, c'est la dernière et la réussite de votre examen sera déterminante pour votre avenir.

La rouquine s'arrêta un instant de parler et fit quelques pas afin de déambuler autour de ses élèves silencieux.

\- J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, reprit-elle à mesure qu'elle avançait, nous avons eu un communiqué du comité révélant une nouveauté sur votre examen de fin d'année.

Les danseurs levèrent les yeux et se lancèrent des regards inquiets. Tiffany s'arrêta enfin de marcher et leva les yeux vers la danseuse qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Appréhendant sa réaction, elle leva les mains vers son visage et croisa les doigts devant sa bouche.

\- Vous allez devoir effectuer votre spectacle de fin d'année en couple.

La professeur baissa les mains et leva le menton lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de sa danseuse vedette s'écarquiller.

\- Donc, nous allons devoir réorganiser notre spectacle, vos chorégraphies et vous trouver un ou une partenaire.

Elle marqua une pause, puis reprit.

\- Marinette, n'oublie pas de respirer.

La brune en question releva les yeux, se voulant d'ordinaire toujours fixes et hauts, et regarda à nouveau Tiffany.

\- Nous en parlerons plus tard, remarqua la rouquine, pour le moment, nous allons reprendre le cours et en silence. Première position.

Le cours fût légèrement tendu. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore avoué, Tiffany était inquiète. Cela se ressentait dans sa voix et dans ses manières. Pourtant fluide et toujours furieusement élégante, elle avait une sorte de raideur durant les démonstrations, et Marinette l'avait remarqué. Lorsque ses camarades furent sortis, elle s'approcha de sa professeur et osa enfin lui parler.

\- Ça va Tikki ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment, je t'ai senti stressée aujourd'hui…

\- Oh Marinette… je te croyais partit. Et bien, cette nouvelle n'est vraiment pas bonne.

\- A qui le dis-tu… je vais devoir repenser toute ma chorégraphie, et pire avec qui penses-tu que je pourrais danser ?

\- La est la question, j'ai diné avec Plagg hier soir et il est dans le même problème. Ils auraient dû nous prévenir bien avant, on aurait constitué vos classes différemment.

\- Tu as raison… mais attend une minute ! releva Marinette, tu as diné avec Pascal ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais c'est énorme, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Marinette c'était hier soir… je n'allais pas arriver en cours toute guérette en criant que j'avais diné avec mon ex mari !

\- Et alors ? ils s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Rien que tu n'es besoin de savoir ! File à ton cours de chant maintenant !

Marinette fit une moue mais abdiqua. Elle prit ses affaires et envoya un baiser de la main à Tiffany. La rouquine rigola et la regarda partir. Elle aimait énormément Marinette. Et cette nouvelle l'inquiétait aussi pour cela. Elle avait peur qu'avec le caractère de la brune, leurs nombreuses années de travail soient évincées par l'arrivé d'un partenaire.

Son sourire s'effaça et ses yeux se fermèrent pour se rappeler certains moments de joie qu'elles avaient eu.

La relation des deux femmes était très spéciale. La directrice de l'académie était depuis toujours la meilleure amie de la mère de Marinette. De sa naissance à aujourd'hui, Tiffany avait toujours aidé et soutenu sa filleule. Elle lui avait donné le goût de la danse et la petite fille brune devint ballerine très jeune.

Tiffany avait souvent mit en garde Marinette vis-à-vis de la vie difficile qui l'attendait si elle choisissait cette voie mais la brune avait fait depuis longtemps ses propres choix. Durant son enfance, elle avait admiré de nombreuses fois sa marraine danser. Elle se faisait appelé Tikki à l'époque, c'était son nom de scène, et Marinette avait toujours gardé ce petit surnom. D'ailleurs, c'était la seule à la tutoyer. Néanmoins toujours en dehors des heures de cours car il ne fallait pas que les autres pensent qu'il y avait du favoritisme. Marinette avait gravi les échelons et avait réussi le concours d'entrée avec brio. Tikki n'était jamais intervenue.

Au contraire.

Intérieurement, elle ne souhaitait pas que sa filleule suive les mêmes pas qu'elle. La vie avait été dure. Elle ne voulait pas la voir comme elle à 45 ans, seule, divorcée et sans enfants. Mais après tout que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle était superbement douée et l'empêcher de vivre ses rêves et sa passion lui causerait plus de peine.

Elle devra donc faire des choix, peut être les mêmes que ceux que la rouquine avait dû faire.

Les choix qu'impose une vie d'artiste.

* * *

A quelques rues de l'académie, la même nouvelle avait circulé dans les différentes classes de l'école Emilia. La réaction des élèves fût sensiblement la même à quelque chose près. Une horde de danseuse s'était jetée sur le pauvre Pascal pour le supplier de passer l'audition pour l'élection de la future partenaire d'Adrien Agreste.

Le blond s'était radicalement avachi dans un fauteuil pour exprimer son mécontentement. Jurant et pestant contre son professeur, il fût presque dégoûté en voyant toutes ces femmes accourir pour simplement marquer des points en dansant avec lui.

Enervé de ce mouvement purement intéressé, il se leva et se posta devant toutes ces femmes.

\- Si tu permets Plagg, je vais remettre les choses au clair. Aucune d'entre vous ne dansera avec moi. La seule danseuse qui me sera digne, sera celle capable de me défier. Il me faut une femme de caractère avec une vraie personnalité, pas une poupée de porcelaine sans cervelle cherchant le bon tuyau pour gagner des points.

\- Tu n'y va pas un peu fort ? remarqua Pascal.

\- Je dis ce que je pense voilà tout.

Les demoiselles pestèrent et s'éloignèrent laissant les deux hommes seuls.

\- Mon père va encore utiliser ce détail pour me dire que je vais échouer. Il me redira que si je n'ai pas un super contrat et mon diplôme, il m'embauchera dans son entreprise…

\- Je sais gamin…

\- Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe cette année ? fit Adrien abattu.

\- J'en sais rien, Tiffany et moi on ne comprend pas bien non plus.

\- Tu as revu Tiffany ? fit sournoisement le blond.

\- Hier soir oui, on a juste… diné.

\- Diner hein ?

\- Oh ça va ! Tu me fais rire avec tes réflexions quand on voit comment tu traite ces pauvres femmes.

\- Elles ? Elles sont inutiles. Tu sais que je déteste ces femmes qui me courent après pour ce que je représente et pour cette pseudo réputation de playboy. Mais revenons-en à Tiffany, quand vas-tu clairement lui dire que tu l'aimes ?

\- Elle le sait déjà… je pense. Mais bref, avant de t'occuper de ma vie, tu devrais t'inquiéter de la tienne. Tu dois te trouver une danseuse. Une idée ?

Le blond se mit à réfléchir sans grande conviction.

\- Ce qui est sur, c'est que j'en veux une avec qui j'ai un feeling. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je veux du caractère, une fille capable de me faire ressentir quelque chose. Malheureusement en dernière année ici je n'en connais aucune.

Pascal intégra ce que lui révélait le garçon. Une idée lui vint en tête mais il l'oublia rapidement, ce serait insensé et trop dangereux.

\- Je vais réfléchir à une solution, lança-t-il, en attendant, tu as un cours de musique, file !

Lorsqu'Adrien rentra chez lui, il n'eut guère d'accueil chaleureux. Il monta dans sa chambre et prit une douche. Après quelques parties de jeux vidéo et un repas peu copieux, son téléphone vibra. Il se redressa pour lire le message et un sourire en coin se dessina. Il se releva et partit en direction de son dressing où une housse renfermant un costume de chat l'attendait.

Il s'habilla et regarda une nouvelle fois son téléphone pour se rappeler de l'heure d'ouverture de sa future soirée.

« _Vous connaissez les règles, pas d'identité, pas de révélations, juste de la danse et vous pourrez entrer. Désobéissez et jamais vous ne serez réinvité._

 _Miraculous 22h – soirée spéciale_ »

Sourire aux lèvres, il partit en trombe de chez lui.

Devant la boite de nuit _Miraculous_ , Adrien mit son masque, montra son téléphone aux vigiles et entra. Il devint Chat Noir. Danseur émérite, reconnu de tous sans jamais avoir révélé son identité. Il aimait ça. Aléatoirement, chaque semaine les privilégiés, étant précédemment invités par un membre du night club, reçoivent une invitation pour les soirées spéciales. Chat Noir avait été invité la toute première fois par son ami Nino -Carapace- DJ du night club. Depuis, il attendait ces soirées avec impatience. Il adorait arriver dans une ambiance aussi joyeuse, il aimait le fait que personne ne le connaissait et par-dessous tout, il aimait danser.

Mais pas avec n'importe qui.

Oui il aimait danser par-dessus tout, mais avec elle.

Sa partenaire de piste.

Cette fille magnifique avec qui chaque mouvement parait évident.

Sa petite coccinelle dont il ne savait rien.

Celle qui était déjà sur la piste à s'exprimer.

Celle qui se jeta dans ses bras au rythme de la musique en le voyant arriver.

Cette fille aux grands yeux bleus.

Ladybug.

* * *

Voila... Alors ? Verdict ? Je m'aventure sur une piste dangereuse ou cela vous plait ?

Vos remarques seront les bienvenues pour ce début d'une vie d'artiste.

A bientôt ! xoxo


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rivalité

Hello les amis ! me revoici avec ce nouveau chapitre :)

Nous allons commencer à entrer dans certains passages avec des chorégraphies, pour ces parties, je vous donnerais les chansons ou musique ainsi que certaines chorégraphies qui m'ont inspiré.

J'espère que cet aspect plus "artistique" vous plaira

En attendant bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Rivalité

Adrien ne pouvait pas réellement dire quand tout cela avait commencé. Sa passion pour la danse, sa rivalité avec son père, sa personnalité changeante ou encore sa fatale obsession pour Ladybug.

C'était autrefois un enfant sage et adorablement mignon. Il était parfaitement éduqué et adorait rejoindre son père à son travail pour « jouer » avec lui à s'habiller. Il savait que cela le rendait heureux de le voir porter ses vêtements et Adrien adorait voir son père sourire. Souvent, sa mère l'accompagnait et leur bonheur n'en était que plus grand.

C'était une des parties de sa vie qu'Adrien aimait le plus. Leur complicité à tous les trois suffisait à rendre pleinement heureux l'enfant tant aimé.

A l'occasion, il accompagnait sa mère lors de ses répétitions et c'était sans nul doute les fois où il l'admirait le plus. Elle était souvent amenée à danser avec un certain Plagg qui finalement devint l'un des plus grands amis de leur famille. Naturellement quelqu'un de froid et de peu sympathique avec les enfants, Plagg et Adrien finirent pourtant par créer un lien unique, au grand bonheur d'Emilie.

C'était une époque douce et merveilleuse. Lorsque le jeune homme avait besoin de se ressourcer ou de s'apaiser, il se remémorait ces instants de sa vie d'enfant.

Mais fatalement, tout bonheur avait un jour tendance à s'arrêter. La vie se complique à mesure que l'on grandit, et Adrien en gouta la saveur amère.

Plagg partit en tournée au quatre coins de la planète, son père fut de plus en plus absent, trop prit par son travail, et sa mère tomba malade. Au fils des mois, elle dût arrêter de danser et sa tristesse envahit le cœur d'Adrien qui par compassion, commença la danse pour lui faire plaisir. Il vit sa mère sourire de nouveau et ne s'arrêta pas. Dans sa tête innocente, il pensa que danser pour sa mère et la voir rire, suffirait à la guérir.

Hélas non.

Des années après l'apparition de la maladie, sa mère mourut une nuit alors qu'Adrien avait son tout premier rendez-vous galant.

La peine, la rage et la culpabilité entraina Adrien à refouler tout ce qu'il était. Il s'accusa d'avoir préféré une femme à sa mère. Il s'accusa de ne pas avoir été la. Il accusa son père de l'avoir abandonné. Il accusa la vie de ne pas l'avoir épargné.

Et Adrien changea.

Il devint cet homme cynique, vivant dans le simple but de danser pour retrouver ne serait-ce que quelques sensations qu'il vivait avec elle. Il aimait imaginer qu'elle était la, qu'elle le regardait. Qu'elle était fière de lui.

Il gravit les échelons, envoya le souvenir des temps heureux avec son père aux oubliettes, et se concentra sur son ultime but, la danse. Au retour de Plagg, l'école Emilia fut créée. Adrien l'intégra pour rendre hommage à sa mère et le voilà aujourd'hui.

Prodige.

La renommée de son père grimpant, sa célébrité se décupla et Adrien devint le chouchou parisien. La presse s'amusait à dépeindre un portrait de lui peu révélateur de ce qu'il était vraiment. Mais grand bien leur fasse, Adrien n'en avait cure. Il se disait que si les femmes pensaient cela de lui, au moins elles ne viendraient pas interrompre sa progression vers son objectif. Après tout, aucunes femmes ne valaient la peine d'être plus importante pour lui que la danse.

Sauf peut être elle.

Ladybug.

Cette énigme dans le cœur d'Adrien. La femme sous le masque d'une coccinelle avec qui il s'émerveillait à danser chaque semaine. Elle avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas, elle le comprenait. Dans ses yeux bleus océans, se cachait une femme ayant la même passion que lui, les mêmes idées, la même ferveur. Chaque soir ensemble était une évidence. Ils étaient liés. Entre eux était née une réelle connexion.

Pour autant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi que soit sur leur partenaire. Ils s'étaient rencontrés un samedi soir. Adrien venait comme à son habitude toutes les semaines aux soirées spéciales du Miraculous. Nino et lui avait prit l'habitude de s'y retrouver. Le blond pouvait extérioriser la rage qu'il avait en lui sur la piste de danse et c'est ce qu'il aimait le plus. A mesure que les soirées venaient, Adrien s'était essayé à danser avec des femmes mais jamais aucune d'elles n'avaient retenu son attention. Aucune avant elle.

Ladybug se présenta donc un samedi accompagné par la bien connue renarde du club. Les deux jeunes femmes se démarquèrent vite sur la piste et Adrien se risqua à se joindre à elles. Au début, la coccinelle analysa Chat Noir et jaugea si le jeune homme avait de bonnes intentions. Elle finit par prendre le risque de danser avec lui et lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent, une fulgurante décharge électrique les traversa.

\- On dirait que le courant passe entre nous, avait rigolé Chat Noir.

\- Je suis désolée, ce doit être mon costume qui est électrique.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas grave, je suis Chat Noir tu es nouvelle il me semble ?

\- Oui c'est mon premier soir ici.

\- Alors bienvenue, mademoiselle ?

\- Heu Ladybug, je suis Ladybug.

\- Bien alors ma lady m'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

\- Avec plaisir.

La chanson qui suivit était « _la isla bonita_ » de Madonna, une musique entrainante où Chat Noir commença naturellement une salsa et étonnamment, Ladybug suivit le moindre mouvement. Déhanchant ses hanches comme jamais, laissant extérioriser sa fougue, sa belle partenaire prit le pas sur lui. Comprenant qu'il avait à faire à une danseuse, il corsa ses gestes et voulu savoir si elle serait capable de le suivre. Il ne fut pas déçu. La jeune femme ne fit aucune faute technique, à croire qu'elle avait dansé la salsa toute sa vie.

Coïncidence ?

Pour en être sur, et sans un mot, il maintenu sa poigne sur elle le temps qu'une autre chanson ne vienne. Prise de curiosité, Ladybug n'avait absolument pas bougé et ne le quitta pas des yeux. C'est alors que la prochaine musique commença, « _darck horse_ » de Katy Perry. Les deux danseurs se lancèrent des regards de confrontation, ils détachèrent leur prise qu'ils avaient sur l'autre et Chat Noir commença à danser. Un mélange de hip hop et de free style entraîna le garçon à prendre le contrôle de la piste. Mais c'était sans compter sur Ladybug qui le poussa presque pour prendre la suite.

Une battle prit place entre eux alors que toutes les personnes aux alentours leur laissèrent la place en les encourageant. Chat Noir aimait ce qu'il voyait, enfin une femme qui savait danser et qui osait le provoquer.

Alors que la chanson se terminait presque, le rythme s'accentua et Ladybug se jeta dans les bras de Chat Noir alors qu'elle terminait un mouvement. Il la réceptionna avec une facilité déconcertante et la fit tourner sur lui-même avant de lui faire plonger sa tête arrière sur les dernières notes de la musique. Les invités autour d'eux hurlèrent de joies. Des applaudissements firent presque vibrer le sol et les deux danseurs se sourirent comme pour dire qu'ils étaient heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé un partenaire à leur niveau.

C'est ainsi que commença leur duo, toujours attendu par les fervents partisans du Miraculous.

* * *

Le mois d'octobre était déjà la et ni Adrien, ni Marinette n'avait encore de partenaires. A vrai dire, la cadence de la reprise de cette dernière année avait quelque peu fait oublier ce détail aux deux danseurs qui remettait toujours au lendemain cette fâcheuse tâche.

De leur côté, Plagg et Tikki avaient tant bien que mal suggéré des partenaires potentiels à leurs élèves, sans grands résultats.

A mesure que les jours et les cours s'enchaînaient, l'angoisse de ne trouver aucune solution s'accentuait. Après une soirée en tête à tête, en tout bien tout honneur, Pascal et Tiffany eu l'idée d'organiser une audition pour que d'éventuels talents tentent leur chance.

Ce fut un désastre.

Bon nombre d'amateurs et de pseudo danseurs s'étaient présentés et évidement, aucun ne fut retenu. La colère d'Adrien et l'indifférence de Marinette avait suffit à leur faire comprendre.

Alors, après cet épisode peu productif, Pascal eu une idée.

\- Allo, fit Tiffany en répondant à son téléphone.

\- Salut Tikki, c'est moi.

\- Ho, bonjour Plagg.

\- Je suis désolé de te déranger mais je voulais savoir comment s'était passé ton audition pour Marinette.

\- Une catastrophe. Elle n'a même pas daigné se lever pour essayer de danser avec l'un d'eux. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

\- Pareil pour Adrien, mais je pense avoir une idée.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- C'est possible… mais je ne suis sur de rien.

\- Dit moi.

\- Et bien j'ai un ami qui tient une boite de nuit. Une fois par semaine il organise des soirées spéciales déguisées où plusieurs bons danseurs viennent incognitos. Adrien m'en a parlé une fois et d'après mon ami, sa description ressemble à celle d'un très bon danseur appelé là-bas Chat Noir.

\- Ok… mais quel est le rapport avec Marinette.

\- Et bien je crois que Marinette y va aussi.

\- Hein ? Marinette ? ce n'est pas possible…

\- Ce n'est peut être pas elle, mais au vu de la description… ça pourrait.

\- Bon et si c'était elle, qu'est ce que ça m'apporterait ?

\- D'après la réputation du club, un couple de danseurs, Chat Noir et Ladybug sont les vedettes de la piste. Ça vaudrait peut être le coup d'aller y jeter un œil. Imagine si Marinette et Adrien dansait ensemble… ce serait parfait…

\- Mais ils se détestent Plagg…

\- Grand bien leur face, leur haine les poussera à se dépasser pour surplomber l'autre.

\- Ils pourraient se blesser….

Plagg s'arrêta une minute et repensa à une situation qu'il avait vécue autrefois. Une violente dispute avec sa partenaire de l'époque l'avait déconcentré lors d'une représentation et lors d'un porté, il l'avait fait tomber, ruinant à jamais la carrière de sa pauvre danseuse.

\- Ça peut être dangereux oui, accorda Pascal, mais on serait la pour les encadrer et les faire progresser. Allons au moins voir si ce que ce club raconte est vrai.

Après une brève hésitation, Tiffany accepta.

\- Je passerais te prendre vers 21h le soir où cela se passera.

\- Ok, j'espère que tu auras raison.

* * *

Le fameux soir arriva deux jours plus tard. Tiffany et Pascal arrivèrent devant le Miraculous, l'une déguisée en fraise et l'autre en Zorro. Dans le couloir menant à la salle principale, ils pouvaient entendre une musique qu'ils reconnurent, « _Low_ » de Flo Rida. Ils se regardèrent une minute pour s'assurer qu'ils ne faisaient pas une bêtise, puis Plagg prit la main de son ex femme pour lui donner du courage et ils entrèrent.

Ils furent d'abord éblouis par les projecteurs de lumières, bougeant au rythme de la musique, puis leur regard s'attarda sur la piste. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant de trouver le fameux couple qui dansait déjà. Leur danse, bien que légèrement décousue à leur goût, était pleine d'énergie. Plagg reconnaissait en Chat Noir, les mouvements de son protégé et Tikki ressentit ce sentiment en observant Ladybug.

La musique avança, les deux complices les observaient sans bouger, sauf pour parfois se jeter un regard. Ils étaient impressionnés par leurs gestes magnifiquement coordonnés sans aucune répétition au préalable. Instinctivement, Plagg serra sa main sur celle de son ex compagne et afficha un léger sourire, que Tikki ne put s'empêcher de remarquer.

Il était fier d'Adrien, fier de ce qu'il devenait et il ne le cachait pas, du moins pas ce soir. Tikki quant à elle, était beaucoup plus surprise qu'autre chose. Jamais elle n'avait vu Marinette aussi déchainée et relâchée. Cela lui faisait plaisir de la voir autant s'amuser. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa filleule autant rire en dansant.

Il ne fallut pas plus que cette chanson pour que les deux compères se décident. Ils partirent donc de la boite de la nuit, laissant les jeunes s'amuser, pour se retrouver devant leur voiture. Durant le trajet, ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils venaient de voir et de toutes les possibilités que cela laissait envisager. En arrivant devant la maison de Tiffany, Plagg sortit afin de lui ouvrir la porte. Il lui prit sa main pour l'aider à sortir et enchaina.

\- Je te propose de venir demain vers 10h00 pour une confrontation ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Avec plaisir, à demain alors et merci pour cette soirée.

Tikki lui embrassa la joue de manière tendre et délicate. Au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas que cette soirée se termine, mais elle ne ferait plus le premier pas vers lui. Alors qu'elle se retourna pour rentrer chez elle, elle remarqua que Pascal ne lui avait pas lâché la main. Elle revint alors vers lui, espérant secrètement qu'il ne veille pas la quitter.

Il l'a regarda profondément. Ses yeux descendirent vers ses lèvres qu'il rêvait de pouvoir à nouveau embrasser. S'il n'y avait que sa simple volonté, il l'aurait surement fait. Néanmoins, son cœur encore meurtrit parla à sa place. Ne voulant rien brusquer et ne sachant pas si la femme qu'il aime, l'aimait en retour, il se contenta de lui baiser la main avant de la lâcher et de reculer prudemment.

\- Bonne nuit ma jolie Tikki. A demain.

Attristée mais compréhensive, Tiffany le regarda partir en lui faisant un signe de la main. Si les choses devaient se faire, alors il lui faudrait attendre que le temps fasse son travail.

En attendant, la journée de demain serait certainement longue, très longue.

* * *

Ce fut une belle matinée ensoleillée. Il était pratiquement 09h50 et Tiffany, bien que grandement fatiguée, avait les yeux rivés sur sa danseuse répétant inlassablement les pas de la chorégraphie qu'elle avait passée la nuit à imaginer. Marinette pestait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait se fatiguer à danser sur une chorégraphie pour deux personnes, mais en bonne élève qui se respecte, elle devait obéir.

Tiffany avait envoyé le fruit de son travail tôt ce matin même à Pascal afin qu'il puisse lui aussi l'apprendre à Adrien. Toute cette mise en scène stressait énormément la rouquine qui sans s'en rendre compte, grignotait ses ongles depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure.

\- Marinette ! cria-t-elle presque, ta jambe gauche, plus haute ! Non la ta cambrure n'est pas bonne ! Non tu dois d'abord faire glisser ton pied en arrière avant de ce déhanché. Non non non ! mets y un peu du tient. Je te remontre.

\- Tikki c'est n'importe quoi… comment veux tu que je traduise ta choré sans partenaire.

\- Je peux peut être régler ce problème, lança Pascal en entrant dans la pièce.

Marinette recula d'un pas. Que faisait l'ex mari de Tikki ici ? Bizarrement elle sentait l'entourloupe à plein nez. Remarquant que sa professeur se dirigeait vers lui pour le saluer, elle fit de même jusqu'à voir une tête blonde bien trop connue entrer. Elle fronça les sourcils et balaya du regard les deux complices d'un regard noir.

\- Que fait Adrien Agreste ici ? pesta la brune.

Le concerné, qui visiblement n'était pas ravi d'être la, reconnu cette énergumène et lui tourna le dos se dirigeant vers la sortie. Outragée, Marinette sera les dents et les poings. Pour qui se prenait cet enfoiré ?

\- Adrien, puis je savoir où tu vas ? fit Pascal calmement.

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? répondit-il sarcastique ? Je me casse. Pas question que je danse avec l'autre folle.

\- Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends espèce de fils à papa mal léché ! cria Marinette folle de rage.

\- Il y a plein de miroirs ici, regarde les et tu comprendras pourquoi je dis ça. Aller salut !

\- Adrien Agreste ! hurla Pascal presque hors de lui. Reviens immédiatement ici où je te recale pour cette année.

Adrien s'était arrêté. Jamais il n'avait entendu Plagg crier à ce point. Comprenant qu'il était sérieux, il se retourna les yeux bas et revint près d'eux l'air de rien.

\- Tu sais que le chantage n'est pas très constructif ? fit le blond d'un air boudeur.

\- Quand j'ai un tel comportement devant moi, je ne peux me résoudre qu'à utiliser ce genre de méthode infantile puisque tu démontre que tu ne peux pas te comporter en adulte responsable.

\- Et cela vaut pour toi aussi Marinette, rajouta Tikki.

\- T'es sérieuse ?

\- Absolument.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent presque avec dégout mais ils finirent par se taire et écouter les professeurs.

\- Bien, commença Plagg, Tiffany et moi avons pensé que votre duo serait potentiellement bon au vu de votre niveau respectif. Vos auditions n'aillant rien donné à tous les deux on s'est dit que l'on pourrait essayer.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez remarqué, se permit Marinette, mais on se déteste.

\- Il s'agit de votre examen de fin d'année, continua Tiffany, je pense que vous pourriez mettre vos griefs de côtés au moins pour cette cause non ?

\- Et puis la haine est un très bon sentiment pour danser, finit Plagg.

\- Et donc, lança Adrien, la choré de ce matin c'était pour ça ?

\- Exactement.

Les deux jeunes se lancèrent des regards haineux. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça finisse comme ça ? Résignés et en colère, ils avancèrent au centre du parquet

\- Je te préviens, si tu me tripote je te casse un bras, lança la brune.

\- Qui aurais envie de toucher une folle comme toi.

\- Silence ! hurla Tiffany. Mettez-vous en place je lance la musique.

De part et d'autre de la pièce, les deux jeunes se concentrèrent, une idée commune de montrer à l'autre de quoi ils étaient capables les motivait.

Les premières notes de musiques commencèrent et Marinette explosa de rire. Tikki arrêta le son et se tourna vers la brune toujours souriante.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Marinette ?

\- Non mais tu es sérieuse ? Game of Thrones ?

\- C'est parfaitement révélateur de votre situation, un paso doble sur cette musique c'est parfait, se défendit la rouquine.

\- Ce n'est pas pour spoiler mais tu en es à quelle saison ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut faire, mais la sixième pourquoi ? J'ai regardé pas mal d'épisodes cette nuit, fit-elle commençant à rougir.

\- Pour infos Tiffany, lança Adrien, c'est Daenerys qui est blonde et Jon Snow le brun, pas l'inverse.

Plagg ne put s'empêcher d'extérioriser un petit rire.

\- Oui bon bah écoutez j'aime bien c'est personnage, ils m'ont inspiré voilà tout.

\- Sauf qu'ils couchent ensemble à la fin… reprit Adrien, donc ça nous correspond pas vraiment…

\- C'est sur que ça n'arriva jamais, termina la brune.

\- Bref ! on peut bosser ?! ragea Tikki, si vous n'êtes pas content, imaginé d'autres personnages.

\- Pas bête, fit Marinette, je vais imaginer que tu es Joffrey, le blond qui se fait empoisonné.

\- Cool, j'adore ton humour, on va se marrer, termina Adrien.

Fin prêt à danser, Tiffany ralluma la chaine et la musique recommença. Les deux danseurs se toisèrent avant de finalement commencer leur chorégraphie(1).

A mesure que les pas s'enchaînaient, les deux professeurs se mirent à sourire, ils avaient eu raison. Leurs danseurs étaient totalement en phase comme ils s'y attendaient. Leurs mouvements étaient fluides et fantastiquement harmonieux. Malgré la haine qui les animait, ils avaient une réelle connexion et pour tout dire même eux le ressentait.

Cela leur faisait mal de l'admettre mais il était vrai qu'ils ressentaient clairement l'alchimie naître entre eux.

La musique se stoppa.

Le silence régna.

Seule leur respiration saccadée brisa le silence qu'avait provoqué cette danse. Ils se redressèrent et attendirent les remarques de leurs professeurs eux même sans voix. Ils étaient heureux. Heureux d'avoir fait un pari qu'ils venaient de gagner.

\- Répétition tous les matins de 10h à 12h, fit Pascal, une semaine sur deux ici et l'autre à l'école Emilia, vos emplois du temps seront adaptés en conséquences. Aucune absence injustifiée ne sera tolérée. Dorénavant pour le meilleur et pour le pire vous former le couple de danseurs vedettes du gala de fin d'année.

* * *

(1) passage inspiré par la chorégraphie de danse avec les stars saison 8, joy esther et anthony colette sur game of throne.

Fin de ce deuxième chapitre :) Qu'en avez vous pensé ? comment pensez vous que nos héros vont évoluer ?

A bientôt ^^


	4. Chapitre 3 : un pas vers l'amitié

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et bien voici le troisième chapitre de cette histoire qui je l'espère plaira un peu plus que le précédent...

je vous laisse donc lire, mais avant cela j'aimerais remercier Az' pour ses messages de soutien !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : un pas vers l'amitié.

Assise sur le parquet, les mains tenant fermement ses chevilles, elle sentit ses muscles s'étirer à mesure qu'elle rapprochait son visage de ses genoux. Elle expira, presque bruyamment, quand son corps encore chaud se plia en deux. Chaque jour se répétait. Se lever, s'habiller, prendre le métro, se changer, mettre ses pointes, s'échauffer, s'étirer et danser. Finalement, Marinette vivait dans une continuelle routine où il fallait se donner à fond. Mais elle aimait ça.

Ses journées étaient peut-être routinières, mais elles étaient toutes uniques. Une nouvelle sensation l'envahissait à chaque pas frôlant ce parquet libérant la soif de vivre qui l'animait. Oh oui elle aimait sa vie, et par-dessus tout, elle aimait savoir qu'elle touchait son rêve du doigt.

Sentant que la tension musculaire retombait, elle se releva et se plaça à la barre où elle entreprit d'autres étirements. Délicatement, elle se pencha en avant et attrapa sa cheville droite qu'elle leva aussi haut qu'elle le put. Tikki disait souvent qu'une bonne danseuse devait être aussi souple qu'un chewing-gum mais aussi gracieuse qu'une plume. Alors elle arrivait toujours avant ses camarades afin d'appliquer au mieux ces conseils et être la plus parfaite possible.

Même si elle était d'ordinaire toujours la première arrivée, elle n'avait guère à attendre plus de dix minutes avant que le reste de sa classe ne la rejoigne. Malheureusement, depuis trois semaines, ses séances d'étirements s'étaient considérablement allongées. Adrien était toujours en retard. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si cela était uniquement pour l'embêter, ou s'il avait vraiment un souci à se lever, à en voir ses cernes, la question pouvait légitimement se poser.

Néanmoins elle n'en avait cure, une certaine routine s'était installée entre eux depuis la fameuse audition. En réalité, puisque les insultes étaient réciproquement interdites, aucun d'eux ne se parlait. Aucun échange, pas une salutation ni même une seule recommandation lors des chorégraphies.

Tiffany et Pascal ne savait plus quoi faire. Même si leur duo fonctionnait à merveille, il n'en était pas autant de leur relation. Cela commençait à avoir un impact sur leur danse, notamment depuis qu'ils commençaient à appréhender les porters. Les professeurs furent quelque peu dépassés, ils ignoraient ce qu'ils pouvaient tentés pour au moins qu'ils se parlent. Parfois, ils en venaient même à regretter cette collaboration.

Alors qu'elle avait fini son étirement à la barre, Adrien débarqua dans la salle de danse, comme à son habitude, avec nonchalance. Il posa son sac sur le banc et commença son échauffement en faisant quelques tours de salle en petites foulées. Non pas que Marinette souhaitait le regardait faire, mais il était pratiquement impossible de ne pas se voir dans une salle où chaque mur disposait d'un miroir. Alors il lui arrivait de le suivre du regard, analysant sa pratique – ou son corps- le débat pouvait être lancé, mais elle chassa cette idée de son esprit rapidement, hors de question de ne serait-ce que de penser à Adrien de cette façon. Elle se reconcentra alors sur son reflet et fit une arabesque avec sa jambe gauche pour éliminer toute distraction visuelle.

Lorsqu'elle l'entendit s'arrêter, elle se redressa et regretta à l'instant même où sa seule vision était le torse à présent nu du blond. Sans comprendre réellement pourquoi, elle se mit à rougir et replongea la tête en avant afin de toucher le sol et lever sa jambe droite en arrière. Bien qu'elle ait partagé les vestiaires avec les autres garçons de sa classe durant des années, elle avait une difficulté certaine à regarder Adrien se changer en plein milieu de la salle de danse.

Devinant que ce geste faisait de l'effet sur la jeune femme, Adrien s'était amusé à rejouer la scène à chacune de leur rencontre. Bien qu'il ne l'admettait pas directement, il aimait troubler les femmes, et plus particulièrement cette cinglée de brune attardée. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais cela l'amusait. De plus, aujourd'hui il faisait particulièrement beau pour un mercredi de novembre, alors il se disait qu'il pourrait peut-être jouer un peu plus longtemps. Il s'avança à son tour vers la barre et commença lui aussi ses étirements. Il ne put s'empêcher de constater les petits coups d'œil furtifs de sa voisine, ce qui lui gratifia d'un léger sourire.

Ah… ce qu'il aimait embêter cette tordue.

Au grand soulagement de Marinette, Tikki entra dans la pièce et s'approcha d'eux.

\- Bonjour à vous, vous êtes prêt ?

Un simple mouvement de tête respectif suffit à la rouquine pour commencer la séance.

\- Ajuste tes pointes Marinette, elles ne sont pas assez serrées.

La jeune femme obéit à son mentor et se mit en place.

\- Donc, comme je l'ai dit hier, c'est une musique particulièrement triste, je veux de l'émotion, je veux Adrien que tu sois désespéré de savoir qu'elle va mourir et que tu ne puisses rien y faire, et toi Marinette tu va perdre l'amour de ta vie car tu vas mou-rir ! Donc je veux pleurer en vous voyant danser.

La rouquine lança la musique, « _la liste de Schindler_ » de John Williams. Le violon intensément malheureux, amena les deux danseurs à commencer leur chorégraphie. La brune exécuta ses pointes à la perfection et se laissa aller dans les bras d'Adrien qui dirigea les pas. Au rythme des vagues du violon, le couple dansa avec harmonie et élégance mais néanmoins pas de la façon qu'attend la directrice. Bien que leur technique soit parfaite, l'émotion n'y était pas. Elle les fit recommencer, deux fois. Mais rien.

\- Bon stop. Fit résolument Tikki. Ça fait trois semaines qu'on travail ensemble. On a malheureusement fait tous les registres possibles sauf les dramatiques et sentimentaux. Je peux comprendre que vous ne vous appréciez pas mais il s'agit de votre avenir tout de même !

Les deux danseurs se lancèrent un regard puis revint vers leur professeur.

\- Ecoutez, il va falloir que vous osiez au moins vous parler. Créer un contact même cordial sera simplement indispensable si vous voulez projeter autre chose qu'une danse robotique.

Devant le silence écrasant de ses deux élèves, la rousse reprit.

\- Bon, demain soir Plagg et moi sommes invités à un gala de bienfaisance. Vous deux, vous nous accompagnerez. Tenue de soirée exigée. Ce sera une parfaite opportunité pour vous de faire plus ample connaissance dans un contexte différent. Il y aura également du beau monde alors vous pourriez faire des rencontres uniquement si vous vous tiendrez bien. Une objection ?

Adrien ouvrit la bouche puis la referma en apercevant Tikki froncer les sourcils.

\- Parfait si tout est ok, je vous laisse. A demain.

La rousse partit fièrement. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait fort et que Plagg serait fier d'elle. Pour autant, les deux danseurs toujours surpris par la nouvelle, ne bougèrent pas. L'un lança des regards furtifs quand l'autre paniquait de savoir quelle tenue elle allait mettre. Après un long silence, Adrien pris une grande inspiration et se tourna vers la brune.

\- Bon. Je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas bien mais… commença Adrien en cherchant ses mots, il serait bien, dans la mesure où nous n'avons pas le choix, que l'on créait une sorte de… comment dire ? Une relation amicale ? En sachant que nous sommes contraint à rester ensemble jusqu'à juin… Qu'en dis-tu ? Ami ?

Marinette le toisa longuement et analysa ce qu'il venait de dire. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait eu le courage de lui adresser la parole, contrairement à elle, et que malheureusement… il avait raison.

\- Et bien… reprit-elle durement, je suppose que dans un sens tu as raison. Mais qualifier ça de relation amicale serait légèrement gros. Je propose une relation cordiale. On pourrait laisser de côté le passé et agir comme des… collègues ?

\- Collègues ? s'étonna Adrien, et bien après réflexion pourquoi pas. Donc plus d'insultes ?

\- Ça me coûte de le dire mais… oui, plus d'insultes. Du respect et rien d'autre.

Marinette lui tendit la main, signe qu'elle voulait pactiser avec lui un nouveau règlement.

\- Avant ça j'aimerais qu'on fasse une chose.

\- Et quoi si je puis me permettre, fit-elle légèrement vexée.

\- Je veux qu'on se fasse un compliment mutuel.

\- Tu es sérieux ? lança-t-elle presque avec dégoût.

\- Oui ! Au moins ça voudra dire que notre relation conflictuelle sera officiellement finit.

Après un long moment de lutte intérieure, Marinette serra les dents et abdiqua. Adrien prit un temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, puis se décida à se lancer en premier.

\- C'est si dur que ça ? fit la brune d'un ton sombre.

\- Et bien, je pense qu'après tous ces jours où nous avons dansé ensemble, je peux dire que tu es la meilleure danseuse avec laquelle j'ai dansé.

Marinette ne put dire si elle fut surprise ou légèrement attendrit. Même si cet abject personnage lui avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois qu'il était un goujat, à cet instant précis elle fut touchée. Ses joues rougirent et son pouls s'accéléra. Lui qui avait déjà dansé avec de nombreuses femmes, il l'a considérait comme la meilleure et ça, c'était le plus beau compliment qu'il aurait put lui faire.

\- Mer…merci… tu… tu es un très bon danseur également…

\- Seulement un très bon ? fit-il l'air faussement déçu, dommage…

\- Non… je veux dire, que j'aime danser avec toi. Tu comprends mes gestes et… tu me rends meilleur d'une certaine façon. C'est la première fois que je vis ça avec un partenaire.

Adrien se mit à sourire. Ces mots le touchaient également car malgré la haine qu'elle avait pour lui, elle osait lui dire que leur duo était de loin le meilleur qu'ils aient eu.

\- Bien alors cher collègue, à demain. Sur ce, je retourne dans mes locaux.

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce, Marinette inspira un bon coup et fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginer faire.

\- A demain… Ad… Adrien. Bonne journée.

\- A toi aussi ! Bye !

Bizarrement cette toute nouvelle relation avait une étrange répercussion sur la brune. Un petit sourire se dessina sur le coin de sa bouche. Elle était contente de la tournure des évènements. Fière de leur effort mutuel. Heureuse de voir que peut être, ce garçon n'était pas qu'un simple goujat. Malgré tout, même s'ils s'étaient accordés à être courtois l'un envers l'autre, elle ne pouvait pas oublier que cet homme était tout sauf sympathique. Alors son petit sourire s'effaça et elle se secoua la tête pour se rappeler à l'ordre. Cordial peut être mais amical surement pas. Ou bien si… mais avec beaucoup d'efforts de sa part.

Non, non et non.

La brune prit sa tête entre ses mains, ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer tendre et compatissante. Il était son partenaire et ça s'arrêtait-la. Pas besoin d'entrer dans son jeu et de tomber sous son charme. Jamais elle ne se laisserait avoir par ce don juan blond. Jamais.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

* * *

Fière de sa magnifique tenue bleue ciel, Marinette se toisa encore et encore dans son miroir, telle une princesse admirant sa sublime robe que sa chère Tikki avait autrefois porté. C'était une robe bustier ajustée à la taille et devenant volante jusqu'aux pieds. Elle avait un fin voile pailleté ce qui la rendait encore plus scintillante. Accompagné d'une belle paire d'escarpin à talon, Marinette s'était nouée les cheveux sur le côté par une jolie tresse.

Elle était somptueuse.

Elle descendit les marches la menant dans le salon de ses parents et vit avec grand plaisir que Tikki l'attendait déjà. La belle rousse n'avait rien à envier à sa jeune danseuse. Ses cheveux ondulés tombaient sur ses épaules recouvertes d'un châle. Sa robe était d'un vert sombre, longue et épousant les formes du corps de cette femme à la beauté sans pareil. Une fente laissa entrevoir l'une de ses jambes ce qui l'a rendit légèrement plus sexy qu'à son accoutumé. Elle était pressée de voir ce que cette robe ferait comme ravage ce soir. Secrètement, elle espérait que Plagg aurait une réaction digne d'un amoureux transit.

La mère de Marinette ne put s'empêche de prendre une photo de ces deux femmes qu'elle aimait tant. Chaque jour elle remerciait le ciel de voir sa fille être aussi bien accompagné dans son rêve d'artiste.

Après des embrassades affectueuses, la danseuse et son professeur se hâtèrent dans leur taxi afin de rejoindre le lieu du gala. Excitées mais néanmoins sérieuses, les deux femmes se lancèrent des compliments durant tout le trajet, peut-être une façon de se rassurer quant à la toilette qu'elle avait choisit de porter pour l'occasion.

Après avoir parcouru quelques rues, elles arrivèrent enfin devant un somptueux bâtiment illuminé de tous les côtés. Plagg et Adrien se tenaient devant l'entrée. Lorsqu'ils les virent, ils firent un geste de la main pour les sommer de venir vers eux. Mais une fois devant eux, elles ne purent retenir un petit rire lorsqu'elles constatèrent qu'elles avaient fait leur petit effet.

Pascal était sans voix, il admirait la femme qu'il s'émerveillait tant à voir de nouveau presque tous les jours. Ses joues se tintèrent de rouge quand il aperçut la fente de la robe de sa douce rouquine. Ses yeux essayèrent de s'en détacher mais il dut finalement lutter pour s'y résoudre. A ce moment précis, le manque de son corps près du sien lui manquait. Il replongea ses yeux dans les siens quelques secondes avant de pouvoir enfin ouvrir la bouche.

\- Bien que tu sois parfaitement ravissante chaque jour, fit-il en avalant difficilement sa salive, ce soir tu es particulièrement magnifique.

Le cœur de la belle rousse rata un battement avant de reprendre constance. Elle était heureuse. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et elle s'approcha de lui pour lui prendre le bras.

\- Je te remercie, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, tu es aussi très beau.

Comme si plus rien n'existait à part eux, les deux professeurs s'avancèrent ensemble vers l'intérieur du hall laissant derrières eux leurs protégés.

Les deux élèves n'avaient eux pas bougés. Marinette s'était surprise d'avoir quelque peu rougit en apercevant le blond la regarder intensément, mais elle avait vite chassé cette idée en admirant les retrouvailles de sa chère Tikki avec pascal. Pour autant, il fallait bien admettre qu'il était parfaitement dans son élément avec ce costume et cette coiffure soignée. Il était beau. Même bien trop beau au goût de la brune qui s'efforçait de combattre sa propre folie.

De son côté, même s'il avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne remarque rien, Adrien s'était littéralement mordu la langue lorsque sa détestable partenaire de danse était arrivée. La vision de Marinette dans sa belle robe bleue l'avait quelque peu désarçonné et il avait grandement remercié intérieurement Plagg pour son intervention. Décidément cette peste ne le laissera jamais en paix.

\- Je dois bien avouer, commença la brune avec réserve, que tu es plus élégant ainsi que torse nu tout transpirant.

\- Ah oui ? Etonnant, je trouve mon corps franchement parfait. Tu devrais me voir intégralement nu et tu verrais que je n'ai pas besoin de ce costume pour être élégant.

Marinette fut réellement désappointée.

\- Adrien, reprit-elle avec lassitude, je te faisais un compliment, cette tirade était-elle nécessaire ?

\- Tu dois commencer à comprendre que j'aime les blagues lourdes.

\- Et bien dans ce cas, je préférais quand on ne se parlait pas.

\- Relax, tu t'y habitueras.

Adrien se tourna en riant vers le hall et laissa la brune profondément déçu sur le palier. Elle avait fait l'effort de le complimenter et lui n'avait pas dénié lui rendre. Elle qui avait passé tant de temps à se préparer. C'était réellement un goujat.

Elle rejoignit le groupe quelques secondes plus tard, déjà attablé avec deux autres personnalités. Elle s'asseya avec précaution et délicatesse avant de scruter les personnes présentes. Elle chercha des yeux tout le gratin de la danse pouvant avoir un impact sur sa future carrière et bingo les plus grands étaient là.

Très excitée mais aussi stressée, elle demanda un verre de champagne pour se détendre. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait parler aux directeurs des plus grandes compagnies de danse. Il lui fallait un petit remontant voilà tout.

Amusé de voir l'état de voisine de table, Adrien commanda également un verre, il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'elle soit la seule à s'amuser.

Le diner se passa sans encombre, les jeunes danseurs ne s'étaient que très peu adressés la parole mais malgré tout, l'ambiance était au beau fixe. Pascal et Tiffany n'arrêtait pas de se regarder, s'envoyant même des petits signaux coquins. Le brun aimait ce nouveau jeu de séduction qui naissait de nouveau entre eux, et bien qu'il attendait avec impatience de la prendre dans ses bras et lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, Plagg préférait ne rien brusquer et attendre. Cette femme était l'amour de sa vie et il ne voulait en aucun cas refaire une erreur qui pourrait tout gâcher. Alors il se contenta de sentir sa main dans la sienne, pour le moment cela était suffisant.

L'animateur de la soirée grimpa sur la petite scène installée pour l'occasion, et annonça le début des ventes aux enchères. Les objets défilèrent les uns après les autres, certains atteignirent des sommes faramineuses, Marinette en fut presque choquée, mais c'était pour de bonnes raisons alors elle n'y fit guère plus attention.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, l'animateur proposa une pause dans laquelle un imitateur serait accompagné au piano pour rendre hommage à un chanteur français bien connu de l'assemblée.

Les premières notes résonnèrent et tous reconnurent « _La bohême_ » de Charles Aznavour. Tikki eut un frisson. C'était la première chanson sur laquelle elle avait dansé avec Pascal. De manière presque synchronisée, les deux anciens amants se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Un échange profond du regard leur serra le cœur et les rendit nostalgique.

« _Je vous parle d'un temps, que les moins de vingt ans, ne peuvent pas connaître_ »

Le chanteur imita à la perfection la voix de ce géant de la musique laissant un vide depuis son départ. Respectueuse de sa performance, l'assemblée écouta la mélodie, certains fermèrent les yeux, d'autres posèrent leur main sur leur cœur bercé par l'émotion.

« _La bohème, la bohème, ça voulait dire, on est heureux_ »

Plagg fut prit d'un élan de romantisme et se leva afin d'inviter la femme de ses rêves à danser. Son geste surprit bon nombre de gens autour d'eux qui se questionnèrent en le voyant se lever. Le cœur de Tiffany rata un battement quand elle vit cette main tendue vers elle l'invitant à l'accompagner. Cela faisait presque dix ans qu'ils n'avaient pas dansé ensemble, alors le doute s'empara d'elle. Bien qu'excité par cette demande, elle se posa des milliers de questions. Elle refit presque son histoire avec Plagg dans sa tête avant que Marinette ne la sorte de sa léthargie. Aidé par son élève, Tikki se leva et saisit la main toujours tendue de cet homme qui arrivait encore à jouer avec son cœur. Tendrement, il l'amena au centre de la pièce.

« _Nous récitions des vers, groupés autour du poêle, en oubliant l'hiver_ »

Il se permit de déposer sa main droite au creux de ses reins et avec sa main gauche, il lui prit sa main afin de l'emmener dans une valse.

« _La bohème, la bohème, ça voulait dire, Tu es jolie, la bohème, la bohème…Et nous avions tous du génie_ »

Tournant, virevoltant au rythme de la musique, ils se perdirent en retrouvant cette merveilleuse sensation de danser ensemble.

Ils étaient beaux à voir. La grâce de leur danse, l'amour qu'ils arrivaient à faire naitre, la parfaite connexion de leurs mouvements, tout était fabuleux. N'importe qui dans la salle ne pouvait pas reconnaitre que le spectacle était merveilleux. Comme beaucoup, Marinette et Adrien eurent un frisson. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leurs mentors danser comme ça.

\- Alors ça donne ça, fit une invitée à leur table, deux personnes qui s'aiment dansant ensemble ?

Adrien ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer. Cette femme avait raison, les voir danser de cette manière lui fit réaliser que ses danses avec Marinette étaient froides et dénuées de sentiments. Il voulait tellement danser comme eux. Il voulait réussir à montrer au monde qu'il pouvait transmettre autant qu'eux.

« _Épuisés_ _mais ravis, fallait-il que l'on s'aime, et qu'on aime la vie_ »

Pris d'une émotion soudaine, Adrien se leva. Marinette fut surprise et ne comprit pourquoi que lorsqu'il se planta devant elle en lui tendant la main à son tour. Hésitante, elle regarda autour d'elle et ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler de toutes les personnalités présentes qu'elle voulait plus que tout impressionner. Alors elle se leva et empoigna la main de son partenaire qui l'amena sur le parquet de danse improvisé.

A leur tour, ils se mirent en position de valse et alors qu'un nouveau refrain commença, Adrien entraina Marinette à le suivre au rythme de leurs professeurs.

« _Dans son nouveau décor, Montmartre semble triste, et les lilas sont morts, la bohème, la bohème_ »

Plagg et Tikki ne manquèrent rien à la scène et ne purent s'empêcher de sourire quand ils les virent se joindre à eux.

« _La bohème, la bohème, ça ne veut plus rien dire du tout…_ »

Sur les dernières notes, les quatre danseurs se laissèrent aller alors que la musique accélérait. La foule acclama cette performance émouvante lorsqu'ils eurent terminés.

Sans se lâcher du regard les deux couples comprirent qu'ils avaient fait sensation, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Au fond d'eux, il s'était passé quelque chose, un déclic, révélant à Adrien et Marinette l'importance de l'union pour transmettre autant d'émotions, et à Plagg et Tikki qu'ils étaient fou l'un de l'autre.

Lentement, Adrien et Pascal se détachèrent de leur danseuse et sans se détacher de leurs mains jointes, ils retournèrent à leur table.

* * *

Il y eut très peu d'échanges entre eux suite à cette danse. Bien trop émotif ou possiblement en questionnement, ils réalisèrent que la soirée s'était terminée lorsqu'ils furent tous les quatre sur le trottoir.

\- Je te ramène ? lança Plagg à Tikki sortant par la même celle-ci de ses pensées.

\- Et bien, hésita-t-elle, je dois ramener Marinette…

\- Je m'en occupe, sortit Adrien.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Va avec lui.

\- Merci Adrien, finit-elle par dire, à demain vous deux.

Les anciens époux s'éloignèrent main dans la main. Marinette les regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Elle espérait tellement qu'ils se remettent ensemble.

\- Merci pour eux, fit-elle gentiment.

\- Plagg m'en aurait voulu si je ne m'étais pas proposé. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il attend de pouvoir la reconquérir. Ça aurait été égoïste de notre part.

\- Ça me surprend mais… c'est très gentil. Ils s'aiment alors, leur donner un coup de pouce c'est sympa de te part.

\- Il m'arrive de l'être.

\- Bien qu'aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, je constate que oui.

Adrien la regarda. Il savait que de sa part c'était un énorme compliment et il était content d'avoir pu vivre cette soirée pour améliorer leur relation.

\- Alors où habites-tu ? reprit-il.

\- Je peux prendre le métro ne t'en fais pas.

\- Hors de question. Je ne te laisse pas rentrer seule à cette heure-ci. Et puis j'ai un chauffeur.

\- Oh, j'oubliais que monsieur avait un chauffeur.

\- Un des privilèges d'être un gosse de riche, fit-il en riant.

Marinette ne releva pas et le suivit dans la voiture où effectivement un chauffeur l'attendait. Elle donna son adresse et ils démarrèrent. La route se fit sans bruit. Aucun d'eux ne parla. Ils se demandaient si leurs professeurs étaient bien rentrés et s'ils avaient franchi le pas. Finalement, ils arrivèrent rapidement chez la brune. Adrien sortit en premier et alla lui ouvrir la porte.

\- Et bien ! tu peux même être un gentleman.

\- Je peux être beaucoup de choses Marinette, mais l'idée que tu as de moi est loin d'être vrai.

La brune l'observa un moment. Elle ne pouvait contester que depuis quelques jours, il semblait différent de ce qu'elle avait connu. Peut être avait-il raison après tout.

\- Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute. C'est tout ce que je peux faire.

\- Un grand merci mademoiselle. Au fait, tient. C'est mon numéro de téléphone, au cas où.

\- On dirait que tu ne me prends plus pour une folle si tu me laisse le numéro d'Adrien Agreste le célibataire le plus quémander de la ville.

\- Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute… termina-t-il en rigolant, bonne soirée à demain.

Il s'inséra dans son véhicule et disparu en laissant Marinette, souriante devant la répartie de son nouveau « collègue de travail ».

A quelques rues d'ici, sur le palier d'un immeuble haussmannien, un homme et une femme s'embrassaient, bercés par le clair de lune.

* * *

Et bien voilà, ce chapitre se termine ici :) j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

A bientôt ! Xoxo


	5. Chapitre 4 : Merci

Bonsoir à tous, devant les retours positifs du précédent chapitre, je me suis motivée à écrire celui plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais pensé !

Donc le voici, un chapitre qui me tenait à coeur car quand je l'ai imaginé j'ai eu beaucoup d'émotions, alors j'espère vous les transmettre aussi justement que possible !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Merci

Assis dans la salle à manger, Adrien regarda son assiette sans appétit. La nourriture avait pourtant l'aire savoureuse mais il n'avait pas le goût à manger. Ses yeux bifurquèrent vers un grand sapin ridiculeusement trop décoré et bien trop illuminé. Il se souvint que Nathalie, l'assistante de son père, s'était amusée à le faire il y avait déjà trois jours. Malheureusement, il ne s'y faisait pas. L'approche des fêtes de noël était toujours très pénible à vivre. Depuis la mort de sa mère, ce genre de festivités était comme son diner.

Vide.

Il était seul, face à sa propre solitude.

Détestant particulièrement les fêtes de familles que ce sapin annonçait, Adrien serra le poing, tenant accessoirement le couteau. Tellement de mauvais souvenirs ressurgissaient. Il préféra fermer les yeux et oublier un instant toute l'agitation qu'il avait subit récemment pour l'achat de stupides cadeaux ou encore du menu à choisir pour l'occasion. Il pria qu'on le sorte de cette spirale infernale de guimauve et de mignonnerie juste pour un moment.

Comme si sa prière fut entendue, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche ce qui en fit presque sursauter le jeune blond en train de se morfondre. Désirant de connaître le contenu de ce message, il se leva, sortit le téléphone de sa poche et le lut.

Jamais l'invitation au Miraculous pour une soirée spéciale ne l'avait autant réjouit. Sans s'attarder plus longtemps sur cet énième diner en si bonne compagnie, il partit en direction de sa chambre chercher son précieux costume. La joie l'envahit soudain, il allait voir Ladybug.

Sa si belle et talentueuse Ladybug.

Il grimpa les marches deux par deux et entra dans sa chambre avec entrain avant de finir dans la salle de bain pour valider la coupe de cheveux. Il se devait d'être le plus chat-rmant pour sa partenaire. Ce jeu de mot dans sa tête le fit sourire. Un jour il faudrait qu'il l'utilise devant Ladybug, elle serait sans doute morte de rire. Après de brefs passages de main dans sa chevelure, il se parfuma, se lava les dents et se changea.

Chat Noir était de sortit.

Ce fut finalement une bonne heure après avoir reçu son texto, qu'il pénétra dans le Miraculous. L'ambiance était au rendez-vous et bon nombre de danseurs étaient déjà en train de chauffer la piste. Bien qu'il scruta le moindre endroit de la boite de nuit, Adrien n'aperçut pas sa belle Lady. Il avança presque déçu jusqu'au bar où finalement, deux petites mains vinrent par derrière lui cacher ses yeux.

\- Qui est-ce ? murmura suavement Ladybug.

Le souffle de la brune caressa la peau et les oreilles de Chat Noir qui frissonna à ce simple contact. Dans un sourire non dissimulé, le jeune homme attrapa les poignets fins de la jolie coccinelle et se retourna.

\- Comment ne pas reconnaître de si jolies mains, ronronna-t-il, bonsoir ma Lady.

La jeune femme se mit à rougir en le voyant joindre ses lèvres à l'une de ses mains encore emprisonnée.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, continua-t-il.

\- Six jours.

\- C'est ce que je dis, c'est bien trop long.

\- Tu es fou, ria-t-elle, te l'ai-je déjà dit ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il est vrai que je suis fou, de toi.

\- Arrête tes bêtises, rigola-t-elle une nouvelle fois de bon cœur, alors comment c'est passé ta semaine ?

\- Oh et bien… toutes ces histoires de noël me file le bourdon, vivement que tout cela se termine.

\- Tu n'aimes pas les fêtes de fin d'année ?

\- Pas depuis que je les fête seul.

\- Oh… mon pauvre chaton, tu n'as donc pas d'amis qui pourraient t'accueillir ?

\- Faut croire que non, je suis un chat abandonné sans famille.

\- Je t'aurais bien proposé de venir chez moi si…on pouvait se révéler nos identités… et puis je vis encore chez mes parents alors… j'imagine que toute la famille sera la.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma lady, je ne suis pas venu ici pour raconter mes malheurs, une petite danse ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Les deux partenaires s'avancèrent vers la piste, les mains toujours jointes. Une musique avait déjà commencé, « _Can't Hold us_ » de Macklemore et Ryan Lewis, ils accompagnèrent vite les danseurs en mouvement et comme une délivrance, ils dansèrent.

Comme d'habitude, la foule laissa de la place pour les deux prodiges afin qu'ils puissent faire leur spectacle, si admirable aux yeux des habitués. Etonnement, cette fois les deux danseurs se laissèrent bercer par la musique et firent un véritable free style. Chat Noir s'écarta de sa belle pour se lâcher et faire de belles figures de hip hop, toute la pression s'évanouit à mesure que la musique l'entrainait. Ladybug, partit dans ce même délire et sauta, virevolta, cria et ensemble, ils rirent pendant tout le long de la soirée accompagnés de la foule qui suivit le mouvement.

Il n'y eu jamais une ambiance aussi festive que ce soir la au Miraculous.

* * *

Ce jour la, c'était au tour de Marinette de se déplacer à l'école de son partenaire. Heureusement pour eux, leurs deux écoles respectives n'étaient qu'à quelques rues l'une de l'autre, cela facilitait bien les choses. C'était la dernière répétition avec Adrien avant Noël. Elle se réjouissait déjà d'avoir quelques jours de vacances pour décompresser un peu et peaufiner sa chorégraphie classique pour le gala de fin d'année.

L'école Emilia était de loin beaucoup plus luxueuse que la sienne. Elle était plus récente, le mobilier était neuf et les infrastructures étaient magnifiques. Elle aimait venir ici, d'autant plus qu'elle était beaucoup plus familière des lieux depuis quelques temps.

S'avançant comme à son habitude vers la salle de classe dédiée à leurs répétitions, elle s'arrêta quelques pas avant la porte en entendant Adrien crier au téléphone. Sans vouloir être indiscrète, elle attendit qu'il termine sa conversation avant d'entrer mais ne put s'empêcher d'entendre ce qu'il disait.

\- Tu m'avais promis ! cria Adrien fou de rage, je ne peux jamais compter sur toi. Tu sais que c'était important pour moi et pour elle. J'en ai marre que tu privilégie toujours ton travail à ce qui reste de cette famille détruite ! Tu aurais au moins put faire l'effort en respect pour sa mémoire !

Le jeune homme raccrocha et jeta son téléphone sur la table où se trouvait le lecteur de disque. Marinette entendant que la conversation s'était terminée, jeta un œil à la salle pour déterminer si il était judicieux pour elle d'entrer. Elle remarqua qu'Adrien tenait dans sa main deux morceaux de papier qu'il jeta finalement dans la poubelle. Elle le vit ensuite se diriger vers la barre où il prit une grande inspiration avant de s'échauffer. Remarquant qu'il s'était calmé, elle se décida à entrer.

\- Bonjour, fit-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Oh Marinette, répondit-il surpris, je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà la.

\- Je viens juste d'arriver.

\- Tu es toujours en avance, donc je sais que tu mens. Tu as entendu ?

\- Très peu, seulement la fin.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est mon père il… il m'a encore déçu.

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa son sac sur l'un des bancs. Bien que leur relation fût plus cordiale dernièrement, ils n'étaient pas encore au stade des meilleurs amis du monde, alors les conversations plus ou moins intimes étaient encore évincées. Malgré tout, le voir si touché par les actions de son père la peinait. Elle était humaine après tout, le malheur des autres ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Alors quand elle eut finit de mettre ses pointes, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- On est pote maintenant ? fit-il en riant.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète.

Adrien regarda Marinette attentivement. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait un pas vers lui. Ce geste le touchait, il savait pourtant que la jeune femme ne l'appréciait pas.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, avant que ma mère ne décède, nous allions chaque soir de noël à une représentation de théâtre, de danse ou d'une comédie musicale. Depuis sa mort, mon père et moi avons essayé de maintenir cette tradition en l'honneur de sa mémoire et pour être un peu proche d'elle pour ce soir de fête familiale. Cette année j'avais réussi à trouver des places pour une comédie musicale qui était la préférée de ma mère. Elle m'emmenait souvent la voir, alors… je tenais à y aller mais mon père vient de m'annoncer qu'il ne sera pas la pour un stupide contrat.

A mesure qu'Adrien avait raconté cette touchante habitude annuelle, Marinette eut un sentiment de compassion et d'empathie pour cet homme d'ordinaire si détestable. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi abattu et attristé et cette histoire lui brisa le cœur.

\- Je suis désolée Adrien… vraiment.

\- T'en fait pas, j'ai l'habitude.

Une fois leur cours terminé, Adrien s'en alla sans trop poser de questions. Tikki le regarda partir légèrement stupéfaite de l'attitude du garçon mais elle fut vite stopper dans sa réflexion lorsque Marinette s'approcha d'elle.

\- Laisse Tikki, il s'est disputé avec son père c'est pour ça qu'il était absent tout le long du cours.

\- Oh je vois.

\- Et toi alors, tu as des nouvelles de Plagg ?

\- Et bien non. Je sais qu'il est à Sidney depuis trois semaines et rien de plus, à croire que ce baiser ne voulait rien dire.

\- Vous n'avait rien fait de plus ?

\- Je t'en prie Marinette, je ne vais pas te raconter ce genre de choses… mais si tu veux comme même savoir et bien non, juste un baiser timide devant la porte de mon immeuble. Depuis rien du tout.

\- Il est timide.

\- Il y a une sacrée différence entre être timide et ne montrer aucun signe de vie !

\- Attends qu'il revienne de ce voyage d'affaires et ensuite tu pourras te poser ce genre de questions.

\- Hum, bon allez je te laisse. Ne tarde pas à rentrer.

\- Bien chef !

Marinette fit une bise à la rouquine et partit vers son sac pour se changer. Une fois toutes ses affaires rangées, elle s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'elle vit les deux billets qu'Adrien avait jetés dans la poubelle. Elle se pencha pour les récupérer et vit qu'il s'agissait de deux places pour le spectacle de « _Notre Dame de Paris_ ». En regardant ces billets, elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Adrien et sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle inséra délicatement les deux morceaux de papiers dans son sac.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, lors du réveillon de noël, Marinette était assise au fond de son siège, le ventre chargé des mets raffinés qu'avait cuisiné sa mère et son père pour toute la famille. Pensant que son estomac allait exploser, elle se leva afin d'aider sa mère à débarrasser pour finalement se faufiler discrètement à la salle de bain.

Le réveillon en famille était sympathique mais affreusement fatiguant. La cuisine, le bruit, la chaleur, les rébarbatives histoires des jeunes années de ses parents avaient raison de sa patience. A cette pensée, un souvenir récent vint faire apparition dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Adrien.

Elle qui se plaignait d'être trop entourée, lui devait certainement manger un steak seul dans sa chambre. Un sentiment de culpabilité apparut. Maintenant assise sur le rebord de sa baignoire, elle leva les yeux vers la pendule puis les rebaissa. Sans vraiment comprendre son geste, elle sortit de la salle de bain avant d'attraper son manteau et se sauver par la porte de derrière pour être épargnée d'assommantes questions. Un simple texto à sa mère devrait suffire à justifier son geste.

Sur le trottoir, elle appela un taxi. Dans ce genre de soirée, ce n'était pas ce qu'il manquait.

\- Quelle adresse s'il vous plait ?

Après une brève recherche sur Google, la brune donna au conducteur la destination avant de se dire que la célébrité avait du bond parfois, on pouvait connaître l'adresse de n'importe qui.

Une fois devant l'immense manoir Agreste, la jeune femme hésita une seconde avant de finalement appuyer sur le bouton de son téléphone pour appeler Adrien. Après une, puis deux tonalités, il répondit.

\- Allo ? Marinette ?

\- Heu… oui Adrien, joy… joyeux noël.

\- Merci. Toi aussi.

\- Dit moi, tu as pu trouver une solution pour ce soir avec ton père ?

\- Non, il n'a pas changé d'avis.

\- Donc… tu es seul ?

\- Oui.

\- Chez toi ?

\- Bon que veux-tu Marinette ?

\- Habille-toi bien et rejoins-moi dehors.

\- Hein ? Tu es chez moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ne pose pas de questions et dépêche-toi !

Elle coupa la conversation et sentit ses joues devenir chaudes. Elle les couvrit avec ses mains encore fraiches et leva les yeux vers le chauffeur pour lui donner la prochaine adresse. Après peut être cinq ou six minutes, Adrien apparut derrière l'immense portail en train de s'ouvrir. Il était parfaitement vêtu pour l'occasion. Un pantalon et un blazer noir accompagné d'une simple chemise blanche. Il était simple mais très élégant. Toujours très surpris de la tournure des évènements, il s'approcha du taxi et Marinette ouvrit la fenêtre.

\- Monte, lui ordonna-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! monte !

\- Tu ne vas pas me séquestrer et me tuer ? fit-il presque sérieusement.

\- Mais tu es un gros malade, je n'aurais pas du venir.

\- Ça va ! j'arrive.

Maintenant installé à côté de sa partenaire, il regarda les rues de Paris défilées sous ses yeux, se demandant encore pourquoi la fille qui le détestait le plus au monde était venue le voir un soir comme celui-ci.

\- Tu sais, tu n'aurais pas dû te déranger pour moi, ta famille est plus importante.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai parfaitement remplie mon rôle de petite fille.

Adrien ne répondit rien mais ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire de gratitude. Il y eut quelques minutes de silence avant qu'ils n'arrivent finalement devant le Palais des Gongrès. Adrien se redressa et tourna la tête vivement vers sa voisine quand il comprit pourquoi ils étaient là. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle sortit les deux billets de son sac.

\- Je pensais que c'était du gâchis de les jeter alors…

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ? fit-il ému.

\- Je trouve ça juste triste de passer le réveillon seul. Ce que t'a fait ton père c'est… méchant.

\- Merci, Marinette.

\- C'est rien, vient avant qu'on loupe le début.

Adrien était comme un enfant qu'on venait de gâter de jouets. Il avait un sourire profondément sincère, il acheta des friandises et des boissons pour que le spectacle soit encore plus merveilleux. Devant cette personnalité presque enfantine, Marinette avait du mal à se retenir de sourire. Elle était contente de le voir heureux. Oui, après tout, plus les journées passaient, plus Adrien Agreste prouvait qu'il n'était pas aussi terrible qu'on pouvait le dire.

Enfin assis devant la scène, les deux partenaires grignotaient pendant qu'Adrien s'extasiait encore d'être la.

\- Tu l'as déjà vu ?

\- J'avoue que non.

\- Tu verras c'est génial, c'était la préférée de ma mère !

\- Je sais, ria-t-elle.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui tu me l'as dit la dernière fois !

\- Ah oui c'est vrai.

Ils plaisantèrent de bon cœur jusqu'à ce que la musique commence. Les lumières s'éteignirent et les rideaux se levèrent. Un acteur apparut puis il se mit à chanter « _Le temps des cathédrales_ ». Marinette appréciait ce début de spectacle et par reflex elle regarda Adrien. Elle fut réellement surprise lorsqu'elle vit des larmes ruisseler le long de ses joues. C'était certainement l'émotion. Alors par compassion, elle déposa sa main sur la sienne et étrangement, il l'emprisonna. Leurs mains entrelacées et les épaules colées Marinette ne put retenir de légers rougissements. Elle se félicita intérieurement d'être aussi compréhensive, car après tout, ce soir elle avait été une bonne amie pour lui.

* * *

Le spectacle se termina bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle avait réellement adorée. Dans le taxi, sur le trajet du retour, elle constata qu'Adrien était perturbé et encore ému de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Alors dans un dernier effort de générosité, Marinette somma le chauffeur de faire un détour.

\- L'école Emilia je vous prie.

Adrien se tourna vers elle, encore désappointé de la tournure de la soirée, mais il ne parla pas. Une parole aurait pu révéler encore plus sa véritable faiblesse et Marinette en avait déjà vu bien assez. Alors il se laissa faire et regarda à nouveau les bâtiments parisiens.

Une fois la course réglée, Marinette entraina Adrien à l'intérieur de l'école. D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'elle avait prit son trousseau de clefs. Toujours silencieux, le blond suivit la jeune femme les yeux légèrement baissés. Elle l'amena jusqu'à leur salle de danse et dedans, elle défit ses chaussures à talon puis alla brancher son téléphone sur la chaine de musique. Adrien la regardait faire toujours abattu, puis la musique commença, « _les yeux de la Mama_ » de Kendji Girac.

Sur les premières notes, la jeune femme dansa souplement, légèrement, tournant une fois sur elle-même jusqu'à arriver devant Adrien, attentif.

« _Quand j'ai froid elle se fait lumière, comme un soleil dans l'existence, quand j'ai mal elle se fait prière, elle me dit tout dans un silence, quand je souffre, elle souffre avec moi, quand je ris, elle rit aux éclats, mes chansons sont souvent pour elle, elle sera toujours ma merveille._ »

Sur ces paroles, Marinette soutenait le regard du blond, prenant délicatement ses mains pour les positionner sur ses épaules. Puis elle redescendit les siennes pour les placer sur les hanches de son partenaire, ce soir ce sera elle la meneuse.

« _Quand je n'suis pas à la hauteur, elle m'élève plus haut que le ciel, elle est la splendeur des splendeurs, elle est la sève, elle est le miel, c'est son sang qui coule dans mes veines, et des souvenirs par centaines, bercent mon cœur de mille étoiles, elle est ma quête, elle est mon Graal_ »

La guitare entrainante poussa le couple à bouger sur son rythme, Marinette se déhancha, Adrien l'a suivit.

« _Oh mon Dieu, laissez-les moi, les beaux yeux de la Mama, enlevez-moi même tout le reste, mais pas la douceur de ses gestes, elle m'a porté avant le monde, elle me porte encore chaque seconde, elle m'emportera avec elle, je lui serai toujours fidèle_ »

Sur ce premier refrain, Marinette s'écarta et tourna autour de lui dans un air flamenco. Se prenant doucement au jeu, Adrien leva doucement le coin de sa bouche puis alla vers elle. Il la fit tourner autour de son bras avant de la faire revenir contre lui.

« _Quand je me blesse elle est douceur, comme une caresse dans l'existence, quand j'abandonne elle devient lionne, et me relève avec patience, quand j'ai la folie des grandeurs, elle me ramène sans me faire mal, elle est dans ce monde infernal, mon étoile parmi les étoiles_ »

Maintenant collé l'un à l'autre, ils partirent dans une rumba improvisée ne se lâchant pas du regard.

« _Oh mon Dieu, laissez-les moi, les beaux yeux de la Mama, enlevez-moi même tout le reste, mais pas la douceur de ses gestes, elle m'a porté avant le monde, elle me porte encore chaque seconde, elle m'emportera avec elle, je lui serai toujours fidèle_ »

Le refrain se chanta trois fois, durant lesquelles Adrien entraina Marinette dans une danse émouvante et remplie d'amour. Il projeta l'absence de sa mère dans cette nouvelle amie qui avait permit de se substituer à elle pour la soirée. Devant l'entrain de cette danse, Adrien souleva sa partenaire qui avait les mains jointes derrière son coup et il l'a fit tourner jusqu'à ce que la musique s'arrête.

Revenue au silence, on ne pouvait qu'entendre leur respiration saccadée. Le regard toujours soutenu, ils se redressèrent puis contre toute attente Marinette caressa la joue d'Adrien et lui sourit. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel sourire. Elle n'avait jamais sourit comme ça devant lui. Il était beau, sincère, affectueux, émouvant et sympathique. Elle lui souriait pour la première fois en tant qu'amie. Une amie compréhensive qui s'était montrée présente au moment où il en avait le plus besoin. Alors sans vraiment chercher quel pourrait être les répercussions, il l'enlaça. Au début, il fut légèrement timide puis lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle répondait à son étreinte, il la serra fort contre lui. Dans un souffle, presque inaudible à cause des cheveux de la jeune femme, il lui dit le plus sincèrement possible,

\- Merci.

Si jusqu'à présent Marinette avait gardé de la distance avec ce beau blond ténébreux, aujourd'hui il était certain que cette distance venait d'être rompue. Sans le voir venir, après avoir vécue cette soirée plus qu'émouvante, ce simple merci vint causer un trouble dans l'esprit de la brune.

Son cœur venait de battre fort, bien trop fort pour une simple amie.

* * *

Bien bien bien... voila... verdict ?

Merci de me suivre, à bientôt !


	6. Chapitre 5 : Bonne année !

Bien le bonjour à vous tous ! CA Y EST ! Il est la ce chapitre 5 qui m'a tant pris la tête ! Honnêtement c'était pas simple, je me suis disputée avec moi même car j'avais plusieurs possibilités d'évolution pour nos personnages, j'espère que vous apprécierez celle que j'ai choisis... on verra bien ^^(car bien entendu nous sommes loin d'en avoir fini avec eux hihihi)

Bref, un ENORME merci à ceux qui me suivent fidèlement et qui jouent le jeu en me disant ce qu'ils en pensent, c'est vraiment apprécié !

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :p A bientôt !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Bonne année !

Les vacances de Noël passèrent relativement vite. Jours après jours, Marinette s'exerçait, répétait, dansait, chorégraphiait, chantait mais ne laissait que peu de place au repos et autres activités amusantes que beaucoup de jeunes s'aventuraient à faire durant leurs congés. Non Marinette était studieuse et bien trop concentrée sur son avenir pour imaginer perdre son temps dans des frivolités que son amie Alya adorait proposées. La rentrée était dans trois jours alors pas le temps d'aller se promener.

Marinette était sur son bureau depuis bien deux heures, en train de modifier sa chorégraphie et la retranscrire sur papier pour la montrer à Tikki lorsqu'elle la verrait. Son téléphone vibra une fois, puis une seconde, puis finalement une troisième. Ses yeux basculèrent vers l'appareil dérangeant et les leva au ciel quand elle vit que ce n'était nul autre qu'Alya qui essayait de la joindre. Prise d'une soudaine curiosité, elle attrapa son portable et s'installa au fond de son siège pour lire les fameux messages.

« _Salut Marinette ! Alors ça bosse ?_ »

« _Mdr… je suis persuadée que oui !_ »

 _« Bon sang ! Répond moi on est le 31 décembre tu ne vas pas rester toute la journée et la nuit seule face à tes pointes ?!_ »

Marinette ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il fallait avouer qu'Alya ne lâchait jamais le morceau et bien qu'effectivement la brune n'avait rien prévu pour le nouvel an, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de partir dans l'une des soirées ennuyantes qu'elles avaient l'habitudes de faire avec leurs amis de l'école de danse. Ce genre de soirée se résumait par de grosses beuveries et des incessantes discussions sur leurs professeurs. Les entendre se plaindre n'était pas très amusant ni même stimulant pour prétendre y passer encore une soirée.

 _« Salut_ _Alya ! C'est fou comme tu me connais bien, car oui je bosse… pour ce soir je ne veux pas te vexer mais je ne veux pas aller à la soirée de l'école… désolée…_ »

Marinette n'eut pas le temps de poser son téléphone que celui vibra de nouveau.

« _Et si je te disais que je sais par un contact que le Miraculous organise une soirée spéciale ce soir ?!_ »

La brune cru d'abord avoir mal lu mais fut véritablement heureuse quand sa deuxième lecture confirma la première. Comment définir ce que l'on ressent quand on passe d'un réel ennui à une indescriptible excitation ? Alya venait de lui proposer de passer le nouvel an dans le lieu de toutes les permissions, le seul endroit où Marinette se libérait assez pour évacuer tout ce stresse de la fin d'année. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez son amie pour l'avoir invité dans ce qui était devenu son endroit préféré à Paris.

« _J'imagine que cela se discute…_ »

« _Ah… Marinette… et en plus je sais qu'il y aura Chat Noir !_ »

« _C'est vrai ?! Génial !_ »

« _Hihihi ! Et si ce soir tu te laissais aller ?_ »

« _Comment ça ?_ »

« _Fais pas celle qui ne comprend pas ! Je veux parler des avances TRES prononcées qu'il te fait sans arrêt ! Vu que ça fait au moins un an que tu n'as pas eu de copains, tu pourrais profiter de cette soirée spéciale pour… t'amuser ?_ »

Marinette resta un instant figée devant le message d'Alya. En toute honnêteté, dire qu'elle n'y avait jamais pensé serait mentir. Chat Noir était un homme plus que séduisant et très sensuel avec elle. Certaines fois, il se montrait entreprenant et pour ne rien cacher, cela plaisait à la jeune femme. Se sentir attirante et désirée par un homme tel que lui provoquait chez la brune une merveilleuse sensation de fierté. Mais la raison pour laquelle elle n'y avait pas répondu favorablement jusqu'à présent c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas s'attacher à qui ou à quoi que ce soit avant de partir.

D'ici quelques mois, sa vie allait changer et elle ne voulait pas avoir de regret à partir de Paris. Alors elle s'évertuait à ne penser à rien d'autre que la danse, bien que cela était dur parfois. S'endormir tous les soirs seules, n'avoir jamais de mots doux, savoir que personne ne pensait à elle était frustrant et réellement dur à vivre.

Son choix de devenir danseuse elle l'avait fait en étant pleinement consciente qu'elle aurait à faire beaucoup de sacrifices, mais le manque d'amour, de chaleur, d'attention et de sexe était, au-delà des sorties et des amusements de simples étudiants, le plus dur à accepter.

« _Marinette ?_ »

Ce nouveau message sortit la brune de son débat intellectuel et la ramena à la réalité.

« _Je viendrai, pour le reste on verra_ »

« _Génial ! Alors à ce soir !_ »

Au fond de sa chaise, Marinette ferma les yeux. Elle avait hâte d'y être et de retrouver son charmant danseur d'un soir.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville, Tiffany vaquait à ses occupations durant ce petit lapse de temps de tranquillité avant de reprendre les cours. Quelques unes de ses amies l'avaient invité pour le réveillon mais elle n'avait donné aucune réponse, espérant que ses projets évolueraient peut être. Malheureusement, à deux heures de la fameuse réception, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui. Pas une depuis cette fameuse soirée de gala et ce baiser sous le porche. Jamais elle n'avait eu de sentiment d'espoir disparaître aussi vite. Alors face à son horloge, elle décida d'aller se vêtir et se préparer pour rejoindre ses amies. Autant aller s'amuser que de passer sa dernière soirée de l'année seule à attendre ce qui ne viendrait sans doute jamais…

Elle trouva l'inspiration avec une robe prune, longue jusqu'aux genoux et suffisamment saillante pour apprécier les courbes harmonieuses de la rouquine. Une légère touche de maquillage et une coiffure sobre auront suffit à la convaincre. Elle était prête et sans attendre, elle se chaussa, prit son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit.

Jusqu'à cette dernière minute où elle s'était résignée à ne pas le voir, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le trouver la, sur le perron de sa porte, un énorme bouquet de roses à la main. Pascal avait un doigt sur sa sonnette, qu'il n'avait donc pas eut le temps d'actionner, les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme encore sous le choque. Les deux anciens amants se toisèrent, se jaugeant mutuellement de la réaction qu'ils pourraient ou non avoir. Plagg fut le premier à baisser les yeux, tenant fermement son bouquet. La rouquine remarqua sans trop de difficultés qu'il stressait, peut être ne savait-il pas quoi dire ?

\- Bonjour Pascal, fit-elle d'un ton glacial.

\- Bon…bonjour Tikki, tu partais ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh, tu avais donc des projets…

\- En effet.

Cela lui faisait de la peine de lui parler ainsi mais il l'avait blessé et elle voulait qu'il le comprenne.

\- Ton voyage c'est bien passé ?

\- Oui je te remercie. Je suis rentré hier.

\- Parfait, et bien je te souhaite une bonne soirée.

Elle passa devant lui puis ferma la porte. En partant, elle sentit une main lui agripper le bras.

\- Attend je t'en prie…

\- Je vais être en retard.

\- Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir écrit.

\- Cela me semble compliqué. Pas une nouvelle depuis ton départ, c'est très largement abusé même pour toi.

Elle tenta de se dégager de son emprise mais il resta ferme et la ramena même vers lui.

\- Passe la soirée avec moi, j'ai des choses à te dire et une chose à te demander.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je accepter ?

\- Parce que tu m'aime et que je t'aime.

Toute la volonté de Tiffany s'écroula à l'instant même où il prononça ces mots. Il avait totalement raison et l'entendre dire cela alors qu'il détestait partager oralement ses sentiments adoucit la rouquine. Sans desserrer son emprise, Plagg la supplia du regard et lui tendit le bouquet de fleurs jusqu'ici oublié.

Curieuse de connaitre ce qu'il avait à lui demander, elle fit un pas vers lui, signe qu'elle acceptait de renoncer à sa soirée avec ses amies pour la passer avec lui. Heureux de cette décision, il glissa ses doigts le long de son bras pour finalement lui prendre délicatement la main.

\- Merci Tikki, murmura-t-il presque.

\- J'espère ne pas le regretter.

Cette posture encore défensive, ce caractère toujours aussi affirmé, ses yeux colériques mais néanmoins magnifiques et ses lèvres légèrement pincées fit sourire le brun. Jamais il ne pourrait exprimer à quel point cette femme le torturait. Elle le rendait fou. Chaque défaut et chaque qualité la rendait encore plus parfaite. A ses yeux elle était l'unique amour de sa vie et il fallait une bonne fois pour toute lui faire comprendre.

Sans dire un mot de plus, il descendit les marches du perron, la main toujours liée dans celle de la rouquine, pour finalement la conduire jusqu'à sa voiture.

\- Si madame veut bien se donner la peine.

Avec une élégance déconcertante, elle s'infiltra dans le véhicule suivit de près par Plagg.

\- Où allons-nous ? questionna-t-elle.

\- C'est une surprise.

* * *

Au même moment, à seulement quelques rues, Alya et Marinette s'approchèrent du miraculous. Elles n'avaient pas encore leur masque et par ce froid d'hiver, elles portaient toutes deux un long manteau chaud qui parvenait à cacher leur costume. Les jeunes femmes étaient excitées par l'approche de leur future soirée. Elles riaient de bon cœur quand elles énuméraient les nombreuses tentatives de drague de Chat Noir et de Carapace à leur égard. Si Marinette avait une certaine retenue quant à ce soir, Alya elle, n'avait aucune hésitation. Elle avait décidé de se laisser aller et de passer une bonne soirée. Elles firent alors quelques paris monnayant la somme de cinquante euros pour chacun d'eux.

\- Je vais finir l'année riche moi je te le dis, s'exclama Alya.

\- N'importe quoi, je ne me laisserais pas avoir si facilement !

\- C'est ce qu'on verra !

Dans cette ambiance joyeuse et légèrement sarcastique, les deux femmes enfilèrent leur masque et entrèrent dans le miraculous, magnifiquement décoré pour l'occasion. La musique était déjà à son volume maximum, les murs tremblaient au rythme des pulsations. A mesure qu'elle pénétrait dans la salle, Marinette sentit la liberté l'envahir. Cette merveilleuse sensation de légèreté et de laisser aller n'apparaissait qu'uniquement ici. Elle fermait parfois les yeux une demi-seconde pour s'imprégner de ce lieu où chaque chose était permise. Son endroit secret où elle n'avait plus besoin d'être aussi rigoureuse et sérieuse.

Elle enroula ses épaules pour se détendre et comme à son habitude, elle balaya la salle du regard pour trouver celui qui l'attendait, Chat Noir. Non sans déception, elle partit vers le bar quand elle comprit qu'il n'était sans doute pas arrivé.

\- Une bière s'il vous plait.

Le barman, toujours déguisé en Batman, lui servit une bouteille bien fraiche. Marinette la dégusta lentement, cherchant encore et encore son partenaire des yeux. Se résignant à le voir arriver, elle déplaça son regard vers la renarde qui était en grande discussion avec le DJ carapace. Ce qu'ils échangeaient devait être très drôle car depuis son fauteuil, Ladybug les voyait véritablement hilare. Puis les minutes passants, de petits gestes d'affections s'infiltrèrent dans la conversation. La brune sirota sa bière plus rapidement voyant son pari désespérément mal partit. A cette allure, la renarde aura réussi à capturer les lèvres de la tortue bien avant minuit et peut être même que son second pari serait également en danger, à savoir celui de coucher avec lui avant l'année prochaine.

Trop tard pour le premier, elle lui devait déjà cinquante euros.

Légèrement irritée, Ladybug se leva de son siège et commanda une deuxième bière. Une fois qu'elle l'eut pratiquement fini, elle sentit une présence dans son dos.

\- Une bière pour la saint Sylvestre ? ronronna une voix terriblement attirante dans le creux de son oreille.

Un frisson parcouru le corps de la danseuse. Il était enfin la. Elle se retourna et lui fit face avec l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

\- Bonsoir chaton.

\- Bonsoir ma lady, c'est véritablement une surprise de te voir ici pour le réveillon, je n'aurais pas cru que tu serais la.

\- Déçu ?

\- Oh non, au contraire ! C'est merveilleux que tu sois la, la soirée n'en sera que plus parfaite.

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et plaça l'une de ses mains dans le creux de son dos. Ne lâchant pas son regard, il colla son front au sien et sentit le pouls de sa partenaire monter en flèche.

\- Et toi ? heureuse de me voir ? murmura-t-il d'un ton charmeur.

\- Heu.. et bien… oui.

\- Oui quoi ?

\- Oui, je suis heureuse de… te voir.

Toujours collé au front de la coccinelle, Chat Noir bascula sa tête et plaça sa bouche dans le creux de l'oreille de la jeune femme. Sa simple respiration frôlant sa peau la fit frissonner et elle dû fermer les yeux pour ne pas défaillir.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ma lady ? Pas de fête ou de prince charmant pour te tenir compagnie ?

\- Non… je n'ai pas… de prince charmant… enfin pas encore.

\- Je me porte volontaire tu sais… je n'attends que ton consentement.

Ladybug sentit ses jambes trembler et elle dû se rattraper à Chat Noir pour ne pas tomber. Fier de son petit effet, le félin la plaqua contre lui et passa sa main de libre dans ses cheveux. La tension était pratiquement à son apogée et jamais il n'avait vu sa lady aussi entreprenante. D'ordinaire, elle rejetait sans réfléchir toutes ses approches ou tentatives de dragues. Ce soir, était-ce une exception dû à la fin d'année ou se lâchait-elle enfin car il lui plaisait vraiment ? En toute honnêteté, peu importait la raison, il était juste heureux.

\- Chaton je crois que… que j'ai besoin d'un autre verre.

\- Champagne ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

Les deux amis rejoignirent un petit groupe d'adeptes qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter. Un verre de champagne après l'autre, la soirée passait sous de merveilleux auspices. Renarouge revint vers 23h avec un sourire vainqueur autour de la table, informant son amie qu'elle lui devait maintenant cent euros. Après un petit rire de fierté, elle repartit vers la piste de danse laissant Chat Noir dans une totale incompréhension.

\- Laisse chaton, un pari stupide entre elle et moi.

Ne cherchant pas à en comprendre d'avantage, il invita sa belle à danser, au grand bonheur de l'assemblé qui attendait cela depuis leur arrivé. Carapace les voyant bouger sur la piste changea de registre et mit une chanson qui, il l'espérait, arriverait à les rapprocher. Quand « _Diamond_ » de Rihanna commença, Chat Noir et Ladybug cessèrent de danser et se regardèrent.

« _Find light in the beautiful sea (Trouvons la lumière dans la mer magnifique), I choose to be happy (J'ai choisi d'être heureuse), You and I, you and I (Toi et moi, toi et moi), We're like diamonds in the sky (Nous sommes comme des diamants dans le ciel)_ ».

Cette chanson résonnait en eux comme une vérité, un appel les mettant face à ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Alors, écoutant les paroles, ils ne bougèrent toujours pas.

« _You're a shooting star I see (Tu es l'étoile filante que je vois), A vision of ecstasy (Une vision de l'extase), When you hold me, I'm alive (Lorsque tu me tiens, je suis vivante), We're like diamonds in the sky (Nous sommes comme des diamants dans le ciel)_ ».

Perdu dans leurs pensées, ils n'entendirent pas le publique réclamer leur danse, ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, seuls dans leur bulle, acceptant lentement qu'ils n'étaient pas juste partenaires ou juste des amis. Que peut être l'alcool inhibait leur bon sens, que toutes les fois où ils s'étaient interdit d'aller plus loin n'étaient qu'une excuse pour ne pas accepter qu'en fait, ils se plaisaient.

« _I knew that we'd become one right away (J'ai tout de suite su que nous ne ferions qu'un), A right away (Tout de suite), At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays (Au premier regard j'ai ressenti l'énergie des rayons du soleil), I saw the life inside your, eyes (J'ai vu la vie dans tes yeux)_ ».

Alors sans défaire son regard du sien, Chat Noir lui prit sa main et la musique accéléra, laissant enfin place à leur danse effrénée.

« _So shine bright, tonight you and I (Alors brillons ardemment, ce soir toi et moi), We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky (Nous sommes comme des diamants dans le ciel), Eye to eye, so alive (Yeux dans les yeux, si vivants), We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky (Nous sommes comme de beaux diamants dans le ciel)_ ».

Les refrains s'enchainaient et leur danse n'en était que plus belle. Jamais encore ils n'avaient été aussi complices, jamais ils ne s'étaient autorisés à montrer leurs sentiments de cette façon. La foule en délire ne faisait qu'amplifier le phénomène, ils étaient heureux et avait envie de se retrouver dans les bras de l'autre à chaque fois qu'ils s'en écartaient.

 _« Palms rise to the universe (Les paumes s'élèvent vers l'univers), As we, moonshine and molly (Alors que nous, moonshine et ecstasy), Feel de warmth, we'll never die (Ressentons la chaleur, nous ne mourrons jamais), We're like diamonds in the sky (Nous sommes comme des diamants dans le ciel)_ ».

Un nouveau refrain et Chat Noir et Ladybug invitèrent les autres adhérents à danser avec eux. Ils se mirent tous à rire, à danser, sauter et s'amuser. Sur la fin de la chanson, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, le regard empli de désire. Chat Noir souleva Ladybug sur les dernières notes. Emprisonnée dans ses bras, la jeune femme ne put faire autre chose que d'apprécier ce contact. Elle se sentait belle, désirée…

Elle le voulait.

Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était, elle ne savait pas si son amie Rena la regardait, qu'importe elle le désirait. Les yeux se noyant dans ce vert indescriptible, Ladybug se pencha vers celui qui la maintenait dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La chanson changea et Chat Noir posa la jeune femme à terre quand ils rompirent leur baiser. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, il la saisit par le poignet et l'entraina vers une porte où l'on pouvait lire « _office_ » dessus. Préférant se laisser guider, Ladybug ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de suivre son compagnon, apparemment très décidé.

Après avoir arpenté quelques couloirs, ils arrivèrent devant une seconde porte où l'on pouvait cette fois lire « _loge Carapace_ ». La encore, elle ne fit aucune remarque, elle afficha seulement un petit sourire satisfait. C'était donc la que Rena avait disparu quelques heures plus tôt dans la soirée…

Chat Noir l'y entraina et ferma la porte à clef. La pièce était petite mais confortable. Eclairée d'une simple veilleuse, elle ne distingua pas de façon très nette tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur mais elle vit Chat Noir, adossé à la porte d'entrée, le regard désireux et le souffle saccadé. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement pour valider avec elle ses intentions. Pour réponse, elle se jeta à son coup et l'embrassa avec plus de fougue qu'elle n'avait pu le faire sur la piste. Comblé par tant désir, Chat Noir la souleva et vint la coller contre le mur. Plus aucune fraction de leur corps ne se touchait pas.

Ladybug sentit son ventre la bruler. Au diable toutes ses interdictions et tous ces principes, ce soir elle voulait braver ses propres règles, ce soir elle voulait Chat Noir.

C'était la dernière nuit avant la nouvelle année, celle qui allait entamer sa nouvelle vie d'artiste, alors elle oublia tout, tout à part Chat Noir. Ce soir elle serait à lui et il serait à elle.

Au diable le reste.

Au diable son pari…

Elle devra donc deux cent euros à Alya, car minuit ne sonnerait que dans vingt minutes…

* * *

Attablé au sommet de la tour Montparnasse, Tiffany admirait le feu d'artifice de la nouvelle année illuminer la tour Eiffel. Pascal l'avait emmené manger dans son restaurant préféré « _le ciel de Paris_ », la où, il y avait des années, il lui avait demandé sa main.

Ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter de leur relation. Du passé, du présent et surtout de l'avenir. Elle lui avait exprimé ses craintes et il avait essayé de la rassurer. Cela n'était pas simple surtout lorsque lui-même avait peur de souffrir à nouveau. Alors ils avaient beaucoup parlé, se tenant toujours la main, tentant d'exprimer au mieux leurs sentiments respectifs. Il lui avait expliqué les raisons de son silence pendant un mois, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de faire le point avec lui-même avant de retenter quoi que ce soit. Elle l'avait compris, même si elle avait toujours une petite rancœur contre lui, son raisonnement n'était pas incompréhensible.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils ne se disaient rien, qu'ils regardaient le feu d'artifice, perdu dans leurs pensées.

\- Prendrez-vous un café ? interrompit le serveur.

\- Heu… pas pour moi merci, fit Tiffany.

\- Pareil l'addition s'il vous plait.

Une fois la note payée, Tiffany se dirigea naturellement vers les ascenseurs mais Pascal la retint par le bras.

\- Je voudrais aller sur le toit si tu veux bien.

\- Heu oui d'accord… mais pas longtemps.

\- Promis.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraina jusqu'en haut des escaliers menant au toit terrasse. Une fois dehors, Tiffany entendit des violons et une chanson bien connu de son répertoire, « _je vais t'aimer_ » de Michel Sardou. Avec surprise, elle découvrit une radio CD sur une petite table et un peu partout des pétales de roses et des bougies qui rendit la terrasse véritablement magnifique. Sous le choque, elle se retourna pour faire face à Plagg, à genou tenant une bague.

\- Plagg … mais que…

\- Tikki… j'ai beau retourner toute notre histoire dans ma tête, je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi. Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toute ma vie alors… ré-épouse moi.

\- Oh mon dieu… je… oui bien-sûr que oui abruti !

L'homme à genou se leva et pris la rouquine dans ses bras, insérant par la même occasion l'anneau qu'il avait eu tant de mal à retrouver en Australie.

\- Mais Plagg… c'est…

\- Oui, je l'ai retrouvé.

\- Comment as-tu fait ?

\- Peu importe comment, le plus important c'est qu'il est la. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne veux plus jamais que tu l'enlèves, tu es moi et je suis à toi.

\- Jusqu'à notre mort, promis.

\- Bonne année ma sucrette !

\- Bonne année à toi aussi mon fromage fondu !


	7. Chapitre 6 Jalousie examens découverte 1

Bonjour à vous !

Enfin le chapitre 6... il a été long à écrire et je dois dire que j'ai du les séparer car l'autre partie était aussi longue donc...

J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Jalousie, examens, découverte partie 1

Depuis les évènements du réveillon de Noël, Marinette et Adrien étaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler, des amis. Leur mutuelle aversion s'était peu à peu adoucie laissant place à des discussions sur leurs projets d'avenir, sur les blessures passées ou encore sur ce qu'ils vivaient ensemble au moment présent. Un certain lien était né, du fait aussi de leur partenariat dans la danse. Cette passion les réunissait et au fil du temps, ils se découvraient quelques points communs. Les répétitions demeuraient de moins en moins tendues et froides et l'humour parfois ridicule d'Adrien arrivait de temps en temps à assouplir la jeune brune.

De nouvelles routines s'étaient installées et bien souvent, Marinette et son partenaire faisait en sorte d'arriver bien avant l'heure d'entrainement pour discuter et s'échauffer ensemble. Ce jour la, sur le chemin de l'école Emilia, Alya était chargée d'accompagner sa brillante amie pour filmer leur entrainement et d'envoyer ensuite la vidéo à Tiffany et Pascal, partit en week-end prolongé. Sur le chemin, les deux jeunes femmes firent ce qu'elles savaient faire le mieux ensemble, discuter.

Depuis les vacances de fin d'année, et plus particulièrement depuis le soir du nouvel an, elles adoraient se faire une sorte de compte rendu sur leur avancée mutuelle avec leur compagnon mystérieux d'un soir. Chacune avait adopté l'idée d'avoir ce genre de relation exclusive uniquement un soir par semaine, cela leur permettait de rester concentrées le reste du temps. De plus, même si cela était parfois contraignant et frustrant, le fait d'ignorer leur identité était très excitant. Elles émettaient souvent des hypothèses mais jamais de concluantes. Cela avait réellement le don d'énerver Alya qui, sans vouloir se le cacher, cherchait à le démasquer. Elle expliquait ça par sa naturelle curiosité.

C'est encore une fois sur ce sujet de conversation qu'elles arrivèrent finalement à l'école d'Adrien. Connaissant le chemin jusqu'à leur salle de danse, Marinette ne remarqua pas le manque d'étudiants circulant d'ordinaire dans les couloirs. Elle fut néanmoins surprise lorsqu'elle ne vit pas le blond en classe.

\- C'est curieux, il est toujours la avant moi d'habitude, songea-t-elle.

\- On devrait peut être se renseigner, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs.

\- Ah bon ?

Marinette sortit sa tête de la salle et comprit qu'effectivement il y avait quelque chose de pas normal. Elle chercha désespérément quelqu'un, zigzagant dans les nombreux couloirs de l'école jusqu'à finalement trouver un professeur.

\- Bonjour, savez vous ou se trouve Adrien Agreste ? Et accessoirement tous les autres élèves ?

\- A cette heure-ci toute l'école est dans l'amphithéâtre, les examens sont la semaine prochaine, donc ils s'entrainent tous.

\- Oh je vois, et bien merci.

\- Ils ont leurs examens deux semaines avant nous ? lança Alya.

\- Apparemment. Viens on va les voir.

S'approchant discrètement de leur salle de spectacle, les deux jeunes femmes entendirent de la musique et une femme chanter. Entrant sans faire le moindre bruit, elles restèrent ébahies devant ce qu'il se passait devant elles. Chloé Bourgeois, une infatigable hypocrite et insupportable personnalité, trônait au centre de la scène dansant et chantant au côté de plusieurs hommes, dont Adrien.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que cet abruti fait avec cette…

\- Chut ! coupèrent plusieurs étudiants.

\- Dé… désolé…

Marinette ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle qui voulait à la base se montrer discrète, s'était tout bonnement affichée devant une bonne partie du public.

\- Jalouse ? lui chuchota Alya au creux de l'oreille.

\- Quoi ? fit elle un peu trop fort.

\- Chut !

\- Oh bon ça va !

Marinette croisa les bras et détourna le regard. Jalouse, elle ? En aucune façon. Elle trouvait ça seulement étrange de voir un si bon danseur comme Adrien au côté d'une aussi détestable, idiote, méprisable et pitoyable fille. Cette fille n'avait vraiment aucun talent. Puis Marinette eu un frisson, elle releva les yeux vers la scène et ne put qu'admettre que cette pimbèche avait certes une belle voix, elle avait au moins ça.

Elle reprenait avec perfection « no tears left to cry » d'Ariana Grande, chanson plutôt aigu mais surtout donnant de la voix. Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle ressentait une pointe de jalousie en l'entendant chanter. Détournant le regard, elle aperçut Nino, l'ami d'Adrien qui assistait souvent à leur répétition, venant vers elle pour la saluer.

\- Salut Marinette, chuchota-t-il, on dirait que tu n'aime pas trop ce que tu vois.

\- Salut, fit elle amèrement, c'est juste désolant de voir Adrien se trémousser avec cette…

\- C'est sur que le chant elle métrise grave, pour la danse… elle bosse encore.

\- C'est affligeant.

\- A la base, c'était sa partenaire quand on avait des travaux de groupes à faire. Imagine la colère qu'elle a eue quand Pascal a décidé de le mettre avec toi cette année.

\- Chut ! tonnèrent les quelques personnes proche d'eux.

\- Bon vient on va l'attendre en salle de danse, je vous ai préparé un son sympa.

\- Je ne suis pas seule aujourd'hui, Alya nous accompagne pour filmer.

Nino n'avait pas fait attention que Marinette était accompagnée. Il y avait tellement de monde qu'il avait d'abord cru que c'était juste une étudiante de son école qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais à vrai dire non, il n'aurait pas pu ne pas la connaître. Après l'avoir regarder, légèrement caché par son amie brune, il la trouvait simplement magnifique et étrangement familière. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, cherchant où et quand ils avaient un jour pu se croiser.

Alya se sentait observer mais bizarrement, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle ressentait comme une sensation familière, une impression d'avoir déjà eu ses yeux posés sur elle et sans vouloir se l'avouer, elle aimait ça. Ses pensées furent vite interrompue lorsque Marinette sortie de la salle. Elle l'a suivi tandis que Nino la regardait partir avant que lui-même se décide à bouger.

* * *

Après seulement quelques minutes d'échauffement, Adrien rejoignit Marinette légèrement essoufflé. Il s'avança vers elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la présence de son ami Nino qui semblait ensorcelé par la rouquine derrière le caméscope. Il se mit à sourire à cette vision mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il vit Marinette le regarder s'approcher avec des yeux sévères.

\- Je t'aurais bien dit bonjour, commença Adrien, mais vu la tête que tu fais je ne préfère pas.

\- Tu te crois drôle ? s'énerva Marinette, je t'attends depuis un moment.

\- Désolé, la répétition a pris plus de temps que prévu.

\- J'ai constaté ça oui, je ne savais pas que tu avais une autre partenaire.

\- C'est occasionnel, c'est juste pour les répétitions et pour nos examens. Soit pas jalouse.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Surtout d'elle, elle n'a pas grand-chose à envier.

\- Mois je trouve que si, plaisanta-t-il, elle chante bien, elle est belle, elle est riche, et… elle est gentille à certaines occasions.

\- Waouh, la fille parfaite quoi.

\- Ne te moque pas, ria-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ris. Et sinon, tu te l'ais faite ?

\- Elle ? Non. Elle aimerait sortir avec moi mais pour moi c'est juste une amie.

\- Je vois.

\- On s'y met ?

Marinette acquiesça et se mit en position. De leur côté, Alya et Nino se jetèrent des coups d'œil. Ils analysaient le corps de l'autre en espérant se souvenir du moindre indice de leur rencontre. Puis, dans un cri de stupeur, Alya recula de trois pas. Elle posa ses mains sur sa bouche et fixa les poignets de Nino. En entendant le cri, les deux danseurs s'arrêtèrent et s'approchèrent d'eux.

\- Qui a-t-il Alya ? S'inquiéta Marinette.

\- Les… les bracelets…

\- Les bracelets ? Répéta Adrien.

\- Ceux de son poignet, fit Alya, c'est ceux de… Carapace ?

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce. Tous comprirent la référence mais aucun n'osait parler de peur de révéler leur identité. Sauf Nino, qui comprit alors que la sublime rouquine n'était autre que sa belle renarde du Miraculous.

\- Rena ? C'est toi ?

\- Oh mon dieu ! Je n'en reviens pas de t'avoir trouvé.

Nino s'avança vers elle, il lui prit les mains et dans un sourire mutuel, ils s'enlacèrent. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Alya, heureuse d'avoir enfin mit un visage sur le garçon qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Délicatement, ils s'écartèrent sans de lâcher du regard et dans une profonde émotion, ils s'embrassèrent.

Quant aux deux danseurs, regardant impuissant la scène, une inquiétude monta en eux. N'osant se regarder, ils fixèrent le sol. Chacun d'eux essaya de répondre aux multiples questions apparaissant soudainement dans leur tête.

Si Alya était Rena Rouge, alors forcément Ladybug serait une de ses connaissances puisque c'est elle qui l'avait invité la toute première fois au Miraculous. En sachant que sa lady était une magnifique brune aux yeux bleus, et qui plus est une danseuse talentueuse, il n'était pas exclu, et même fortement probable, que Ladybug soit en réalité la jeune femme se trouvant à sa droite. De plus, la réaction de sa partenaire semblait laisser comprendre qu'elle était elle aussi en train de se dire que l'homme avec qui elle passait de nombreuses nuits était en fait là, juste à côté d'elle.

Marinette savait bien que Carapace était l'ami de Chat Noir, et qu'ils se connaissaient sans leurs masques. Alors quand elle comprit que son compagnon d'un soir masqué, blond aux yeux verts, était sans doute un danseur de cette école, son regard se tourna naturellement vers Adrien, car il était le seul avec qui elle dansait aussi bien qu'avec Chat Noir.

Le pouls de la jeune fille s'accéléra et elle sentit une grande angoisse monter. Pour ne pas se trahir, elle partit en direction des toilettes en courant. Adrien l'aurait bien suivit, mais Alya lui emboîta le pas laissant les deux garçons seuls.

* * *

La rousse retrouva Marinette respirant de façon saccadée devant le miroir des toilettes des filles. Ne comprenant pas sa réaction, elle s'approcha précautionneusement et pausa une main sur son épaule.

\- Que se passe-t-il Marinette ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

\- Alya c'est horrible…

\- Qu'est-ce qui est horrible ?

\- Réfléchit, si Nino est carapace, qui est Chat Noir d'après toi ?

\- Chat Noir, pourquoi tu me parles de… oh mon dieu ! Putin de merde ! Tu crois que ? Oh la la…

\- Que vais-je faire ? Je couche avec Adrien…

\- Respire. Ce n'est pas si terrible.

\- Pas si terrible ? C'est mon partenaire pour le gala de fin d'année… je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne fallait jamais mélanger les sentiments avec la danse. Tout va changer désormais. Il a certainement comprit qui j'étais… soit il va se comporter dorénavant comme Chat Noir et je n'arriverai pas à lui résister longtemps, soit je vais perdre Chat Noir aux Miraculous car il ne voudra pas de Marinette.

\- Ralentit et respire, si ça se trouve il n'a pas comprit et tu te fais des idées. Fait comme si rien n'était et fait lui croire que tu ignore tout de cette histoire. Avec un peu de chances, il ne fera pas le rapport entre vous et tu pourras continuer comme aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne pourrais pas Alya… je ne pourrais pas coucher avec lui la nuit et danser avec lui le jour en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Dans ce cas, tu vas devoir arrêter d'aller au Miraculous…

Marinette eut un pincement au cœur quand elle entendit la triste vérité sortir de la bouche de son amie. Elle allait devoir renoncer à la seule chose qui lui amenait un peu de répits dans ses semaines chargées et stressantes.

* * *

De leurs côtés, les deux garçons se remettaient encore de leurs émotions. Nino était euphorique. La seule fille qui avait réussit à lui faire tourner la tête n'avait été jusqu'à présent qu'une simple amourette d'un soir déguisée. Il était heureux de l'avoir enfin trouvé. Mais lorsqu'il vit la tête d'Adrien, un mélange entre le choc et l'angoisse, il s'approcha de lui et lui fit une tape dans le dos.

\- Et mon pote réveille toi, on dirait que tu as vu un mort.

\- J'ai couché avec Marinette…

\- Hein ? fit-il réellement stupéfait. C'est vrai ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit avant ?

\- Parce que je viens juste de l'apprendre.

\- Super tu ne sais plus avec qui tu couches toi maintenant ?

\- Mais non ! Tu es con ou quoi ? Réfléchit, qui est la meilleure amie de Marinette ?

\- Alya…

\- Et qui est la meilleure amie de Rena Rouge ?

\- Lady… Oh con… tu crois que ?

\- J'en suis sur mec. Avant Ladybug, aucune fille n'avait su danser avec moi comme le fait Marinette. En y réfléchissant, je suis vraiment trop con de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. Elles ont les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux, elles bougent pareilles…

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?

\- J'en sais rien, je crois qu'elle a comprit elle aussi et c'est pour ça qu'elle est partit en courant. Je te rappelle qu'à la base, elle et moi on ne pouvait pas se sentir donc… ça fait un peu bizarre de se dire qu'on a…

\- Ouais mais en soit toi tu kiffe Ladybug non ?

\- Oui.

\- Et Marinette ?

\- Notre relation s'améliore et je la considère vraiment comme une amie mais… je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je l'aime. De toute manière, je suis sûr qu'elle n'aimera jamais Adrien.

\- Hum… c'est quand même la seule qui a été la pour toi à Noël.

Adrien marqua une pause en se rappelant cette soirée devenue magique grâce à sa partenaire. Leur relation avait vraiment changé depuis ce fameux soir. C'était la première fois qu'il avait vu le sourire sincère de Marinette. A ce souvenir, le cœur d'Adrien se sera.

\- De toute façon peu importe si je l'aime ou pas. Sa seule motivation c'est la danse et son avenir. Elle m'a déjà fait comprendre que Chat Noir n'est une distraction pour elle... donc elle ne s'autorisera jamais une relation.

\- Alors fait comme si rien n'était.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quant elle reviendra, fait comme si tu n'avais pas comprit qu'elle était Ladybug et toi si elle te pose des questions, fait tout pour l'éloigner de l'idée que tu es Chat Noir. Ça marchera peut être et votre relation d'aujourd'hui ne changera pas.

\- Tu veux dire… faire comme si j'ignorais qui elle est ?

\- Oui. Attention les voila.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'avancèrent dans la salle de danse. Marinette avait encore le cœur qui battait très rapidement à mesure qu'elle s'approchait d'Adrien. Elle essaya d'analyser le comportement de son partenaire. Il se tenait droit, il ne bougeait pas et son regard fixait la jeune femme. Il imaginait sur elle le costume de Ladybug, son masque entourant ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux tombant sur ses épaules. Elle était l'exacte réplique de la femme qu'il désirait la nuit. Son cœur s'accéléra, il sentit son pouls gonfler ses veines et se demanda si son plan n'était pas voué à l'échec. Comment allait-il faire pour se concentrer durant leur entraînement dorénavant si la créature de ses rêves était dans ses bras même le jour ? Il fallait qu'il enlève de sa tête se costume aphrodisiaque et ne penser qu'à son objectif, celui de n'être qu'un danseur.

Marinette s'arrêta devant lui et le toisa espérant découvrir le moindre indice pouvant exclure l'idée qu'il soit Chat Noir, mais en vain. Chaque parcelle de sa peau et de son corps lui rappela son amant. Elle ferma une seconde les yeux, tentant d'oublier ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, pour se reconcentrer sur la raison de sa présence ici.

\- Pardonnez moi, je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui, se justifia-t-elle, j'ai eu quelques nausées.

\- Tu souhaite qu'on arrête pour aujourd'hui ? Demande gentiment Adrien.

\- Oui je… je préfèrerais si cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Je te raccompagne ?

\- Ça va aller Alya est avec moi.

\- Pas de problème, à demain alors.

\- Oui à demain.

Marinette regardera Alya qui s'était lovée dans les bras de Nino et se sentit gênée de lui demander de venir avec elle. Les deux tourtereaux s'embrassaient et se murmuraient des mots doux dans le coin de la salle de danse, laissant suffisamment comprendre qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas être déranger. Marinette tourna alors le dos à Adrien et commença à aller vers la sortie quand elle sentit le blond marcher à côté d'elle.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer seule si tu es malade et Alya est occupée.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, les deux danseurs ne se parlèrent pas. Perdus dans leurs pensées, aucun d'eux n'osait faire la conversation. De temps en temps, ils se lancèrent des regards volés essayant vainement de réfuter l'idée que l'un et l'autre se connaissaient sous leur masque. Le trottoir étant étroit, leurs épaules se touchaient régulièrement lorsqu'ils croisaient des passants. Leurs mains parfois se frôlaient et un frisson les envahissait. Partagé entre leur attirance, leur amitié, leur objectif et leur partenariat ils savaient tous deux qu'une liaison ne mènerait nulle part. Alors à contre cœur, Adrien se résigna et décida d'entreprendre le plan que lui avait proposé Nino.

\- Nino m'a expliqué la situation, commença Adrien, je trouve ça étrange leur boîte de nuit où ils se déguisent, pas toi ? Je veux dire tomber amoureux alors qu'on connaît rien l'un de l'autre c'est assez spécial.

Marinette fut d'abord choquée en entendant ces mots. Pensant un instant qu'Adrien ne pouvait finalement pas être Chat Noir, elle se détendit quelques secondes puis se rappela du plan que lui avait proposé Alya. Faire comme si rien n'était. Et si Adrien avait lui aussi décidé de faire la même chose ? Essayait-t-il de lui faire comprendre qu'il préférait lui aussi que la situation reste telle quelle ? Fallait-il rentrer dans son jeu ? Peut être bien.

\- Ils ont le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent, enchaina-t-elle, mais j'ai du mal à m'imaginer aller dans une boîte de nuit déguisé. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas le temps pour ça. Et… je me suis défendu de tomber amoureuse cette année.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

\- Cela serait une source de distraction et lors du gala, je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit viennent altérer mon jugement et mon choix. Je ne veux pas culpabiliser et faire souffrir quelqu'un en partant dans une compagnie à l'autre bout du monde. C'est mon rêve depuis toujours et je ne veux pas avoir de regrets quand je signerai un contrat.

Les mots étaient durs à entendre mais ils annonçaient la triste vérité qu'Adrien partageait. Sa réputation de coureur de jupons ne l'avait jamais dérangé car jusqu'à présent il n'avait personne à blesser, s'interdisant de tomber amoureux lui aussi. Un sacrifice nécessaire et obligatoire pour se lancer dans une vie d'artiste.

\- Je comprends ton raisonnement, fit-il, je partage le même. C'est pour ça que j'ai depuis toujours la réputation d'être un coureur, car jamais je me suis autorisé à engager une relation amoureuse avec une fille.

Marinette le regarda un instant et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en admettant qu'elle s'était trompée sur son compte.

\- Finalement je t'ai mal jugé, on a le même objectif toi et moi.

\- On dirait oui.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

\- Je t'en prie, nous sommes amis non ? Je n'allais pas te laisser rentrer seule alors que tu étais malade.

Amis. Oui ils étaient. Car l'un comme l'autre connaissait leur double identité et ils avaient l'intelligence de garder tout cela secret pour que leur entente sur le parquet ne soit pas détériorée par des sentiments naissants.

\- Repose-toi bien, revient en bonne santé demain.

\- Merci, à demain.

Avant de partir, Marinette se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa la joue d'Adrien. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Elle-même ne le savait pas. Une simple pulsion sans doute. Dans un dernier sourire, elle se retourna et partit vers l'entrée de son école.

Adrien la regarda partir en caressant sa joue, un baiser bien trop familier pour que le doute plane encore. Il allait devoir passer la fin de l'année à danser avec la femme que son corps n'avait jamais autant désiré. Alors sur le chemin le reconduisant vers son école, il pria pour que son cœur ne l'abandonne pas.

* * *

Voila pour cette première partie :) alors verdict ?


	8. Chapitre 7 Jalousie examens découverte 2

Bonjour à tous ! Et oui ça y est le chapitre 7 est ENFIN la ! Bondiou !

Bon comme je vous l'avez dit le chapitre 6 et 7 n'en faisait en fait qu'un seul donc j'avais décidé de les séparer en 2 parties car sinon il aurait été beaucoup plus long que les autres !

Néanmoins comme je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté, je me rattrape en vous donnant un long chapitre ;) (En espérant qu'il vous plaise évidemment !)

Donc bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Jalousie, examens, découverte part 2

Adrien avait réellement très mal dormi. Le stress des futurs examens et la découverte de l'identité de Ladybug l'avait complètement empêché de dormir. Les signes de sa fatigue s'affichaient très clairement sur son visage, creusant ses traits et révélant des cernes sombres.

Dans un bâillement sonore, il entra dans l'académie, espérant secrètement que Marinette soit déjà arrivée en salle avant lui. A mesure qu'il s'en approchait, son pouls s'accéléra et un frisson l'envahit. Qu'aillaient-ils se dire ? Comment devait-il se comporter ? Allait-elle continuer à nier ? Autant de questions sans réponse qui l'avait perturbé durant sa courte nuit.

Les couloirs s'enchainaient, les portes défilaient. Le regard perdu vers le sol, Adrien se sentit impuissant face à ce stress insupportable. Machinalement, il se secoua la tête, espérant faire disparaître toutes ces pensées incontrôlables. La salle de répétition en vue, Adrien serra les dents et referma ses mains pour se donner du courage.

Quelques mètres à peine le séparaient d'elle et comme à son habitude, la jeune femme s'échauffait avec la radio en fond sonore. Discrètement, il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si elle était occupée, voulant gagner quelques secondes avant cette fatale confrontation. Pensant la voir dans le même état que lui, il la trouva en train de boire de l'eau attendant la chanson suivante.

« _Merci de nous suivre tous les matins sur Radio Paris, tout de suite une chanson de Jean Jacques Goldman mais d'abord écoutons Résiste de France Gall, bonne matinée sur Radio Paris_ »

La musique débuta et Marinette posa sa bouteille. Elle regarda le miroir un instant, semblant perdue dans ses pensées. Naturellement, le son entraînant de la chanson fit bouger presque inconsciemment la brune. Une épaule, puis l'autre suivirent à l'unisson le rythme de la musique. Puis ses pieds se joignirent au reste. Tournant sur elle-même, faisant une sorte de danse improvisée ne ressemblant à rien d'autre qu'un enchainement mal pensé mais qu'importe, la jeune femme voulait se libérer du poids incessant qu'elle devait supporter. Allant toujours plus loin dans son moment de folie, elle prit sa brosse à cheveux dans son sac de rechange et lorsque le refrain tonna dans la salle, Marinette l'a mit près de sa bouche et pointa son doigt vers le miroir.

« _Résiste, prouve que tu existes, cherche ton bonheur partout, va, refuse ce monde égoïste… résiste_ »

Mimant les paroles de la chanson, la jeune femme explosa. Elle dansa, chanta en play-back et ria à sa propre insouciance. Puis enchaina.

« _Suis ton cœur qui insiste, ce monde n'est pas le tien, viens, bats-toi, signe et persiste… résiste_ »

Ce moment n'était que pur bonheur. Se souvenant de ces moments qu'elle avait partagés avec Tikki lors de ses jeunes années. Ces moments de jeux et de rires qui paraissaient si loin désormais…

Adrien, qui lui avait assisté à toute la scène derrière la porte entrouverte, ne put s'empêcher de rire. Marinette avait beau montrer une facette toujours très adulte et concentrée, elle avait ce petit côté fougueux et terriblement mignon qui fit complètement craquer son partenaire. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, hormis les brèves soirées où elle était Ladybug, il ne l'avait vu sourire que lors de leur soirée à noël. Cette soirée ancrée à tout jamais dans sa mémoire, ce moment où elle avait réussit à lui faire apprécier cette fête depuis la mort de sa mère. Alors, cette scène touchante qu'il venait de surprendre allait surement lui rendre la tâche bien plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait.

La voir aussi insouciante et pleine de joie était surprenant mais tellement délicieux. Il avait envie de la rejoindre, de danser avec elle, de la prendre dans ses bras et rire avec elle. Oublier un instant leur objectif et profiter simplement d'un moment heureux. S'avouer qui ils sont et leur attirance, partager des moments de tendresse comme tous les couples et enfin ne plus dormir seul.

Ces pensées tellement réconfortantes firent tourner la tête au blond qui dût fermer les yeux et s'appuyer contre la porte pour se reconcentrer et reprendre contenance avant d'aller l'affronter.

Il compta jusqu'à trois et entra dans la pièce. Il fit quelques pas avant que Marinette l'entende arriver. Elle se retourna vers lui et le toisa un instant. Elle se mit à rougir un peu devant ces yeux verts observateurs et pria intérieurement pour qu'il détourne son regard d'elle. Puis, le rouge de ses joues s'intensifia en se rappelant son petit moment de détente quelques secondes avant. L'avait-il vu ? A cette simple pensé le cœur de Marinette s'accéléra.

\- Salut, osa-t-elle dire.

\- Bonjour, tu vas mieux ? répondit-il en posant son sac.

\- Oui ça va… dit moi… ça fait longtemps que tu es la ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres, honteuse que quelqu'un ait pu voir cette facette d'elle qu'elle essayait désespérément de cacher.

\- Et bien… suffisamment oui, fit-il en lui montrant un sourire béant.

\- Donc j'imagine que si je te demande d'oublier ce que tu viens de voir…

\- Je te répondrais que jamais de ma vie je pourrais effacer de ma mémoire Marinette Dupain-Cheng en train de danser avec une brosse à cheveux en guise de micro. C'était vraiment hilarant.

Marinette inspira bruyamment comme pour annoncer qu'elle allait lui aboyer dessus mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Tiffany entra dans la salle et salua les deux jeunes.

\- Bonjour à vous deux, commença la rouquine, j'imagine que vous avez un tas de choses à vous dire mais nous devons nous mettre vite au travail si vous voulez ensuite aller répéter vos chorégraphies solos pour vos examens.

\- Votre week-end s'est bien passé ? Questionna sournoisement Adrien.

Tiffany baissa les yeux et dessina un sourire sur ses lèvres en repensant aux charmants moments qu'elle et Plagg venaient de vivre. De petites rougeurs s'accentuèrent sur ses joues avant de regarder de nouveau ses élèves.

\- Oui, très bien merci, maintenant au travail. Je vous ai trouvé une musique pour votre duo classique du gala. On va commencer par travailler celle-ci et quand je me serais décidé pour l'autre je vous le dirais.

\- Et laquelle nous as-tu trouvé ?

\- J'allais y venir Marinette, ce sera « Tenessee » de Hans Zimmer, la musique du film Pearl Harbor.

\- Une musique d'amour, fit Adrien d'une voix légèrement troublée.

\- En effet, un problème ?

Les deux partenaires se regardèrent, questionnant leur mutuelle réaction, mais ils ne dirent pas un mot. Après tout, il fallait s'y attendre.

\- Bien, donc je vais vous faire écouter la musique en attendant Plagg et nous vous ferons la démonstration de la choré.

La rousse partit en direction du poste de radio et inséra une petite clef USB. Après quelques manipulations, la musique débuta.

Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, Marinette ferma les yeux pour apprécier d'avantage cette mélodie magnifique. Elle et Adrien eurent un frisson. C'était tout bonnement délicieux à entendre. Tikki arrêta la musique lorsqu'en Plagg arriva, sortant par la même les deux danseurs de leur transe. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, les salutations avec le professeur d'Adrien furent brèves et le couple se mit en place.

La musique redémarra et la même sensation les envahit de nouveau à la différence que cette fois ils ne purent détacher leurs yeux du couple en train de leur faire une démonstration de l'amour véritable. Ils étaient magnifiques. Les voir ainsi les rendaient presque jaloux. Sans se l'avouer, la simple idée de danser librement avec l'amour de leur vie était véritablement envieuse.

Marinette s'approcha de son partenaire et sans décrocher son regard du spectacle qu'elle avait devant elle, elle s'adressa à Adrien à voix basse.

\- Nous n'arriverons jamais à faire une telle performance.

\- Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste, moi je pense que nous en sommes largement capables.

\- Il faudrait pour ça qu'on soit autant amoureux qu'eux.

Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, Marinette se pinça les lèvres pour se punir de sa propre bêtise. Adrien réfléchissait un instant avant de répondre. Non pas qu'elle ait tord, car sur le principe aucune performance quelle qu'elle soit ne pourrait rivaliser avec l'amour véritable, mais il était très clair que si l'un comme l'autre lâchait prise, s'en était finit pour leur avenir. Néanmoins, la seule idée d'étreindre Ladybug en tant que Marinette émoustillait Adrien plus qu'il ne devrait.

\- Il nous reste quatre mois avant le gala, il peut se passer plein de choses d'ici la. Par exemple, tu fais quoi vendredi ?

Légèrement stupéfaite de sa réponse ouvrant clairement la possibilité de succomber à leurs sentiments naissants, Marinette resta un instant bouche bée. Elle se surprit même à penser à son agenda pour vendredi. Mais que faisait-elle ?

\- Vendredi… c'est le 14 février.

\- Oui, et bien ?

\- Je ne vais certainement pas sortir avec toi pour la Saint Valentin, et puis je suis prise de toute façon.

\- Ah vraiment ? Je croyais que tu n'étais amoureuse de personne à cause de ta carrière ?

\- C'est le cas. Je suis prise par autre chose voila tout.

\- Oh… dommage.

Elle était évidement libre comme l'air ce soir là mais l'avouer aurait ouvert une porte qui aurait été très dur à refermer par la suite.

\- Bon, interrompit Plagg, Adrien tu viens avec moi et Marinette tu vas avec Tikki pour qu'on vous apprenne la chorégraphie et après on vous laisse tranquille pour aller répéter vos examens.

* * *

Les trois jours suivants les deux partenaires ne s'étaient pas revus. Ils étaient restés l'un comme l'autre dans leur institut respectif pour répéter leur nouvelle choré et surtout pour leurs examens. Lorsque Marinette eut fini sa répétition avec Tikki ce fameux vendredi matin, elle se demanda encore à quoi elle allait occuper sa soirée.

\- Tu as prévu quelque chose avec Plagg ce soir ?

\- Oh rien de trop extraverti. On va surtout continuer l'organisation du mariage… fit Tikki non sans quelques étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Je suis vraiment contente que vous aillez décidé de vous remarier.

\- Moi aussi… j'avoue que j'attends ça avec impatience. Et toi ? Toujours personne en vue ?

\- Tu connais mon avis sur la question.

\- Tu sais Marinette… on a beau avoir des objectifs dans la vie, parfois ils nous rendent vraiment malheureux… A cause de ça je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants car j'ai toujours préféré la danse au reste et aujourd'hui je le regrette tellement… Ne fait pas les mêmes erreurs que moi.

\- Je sais Tikki mais… pour l'instant la danse c'est ma vie et je ferais tout pour réaliser ce rêve !

\- Et je te le souhaite de tout mon cœur, mais n'oublie pas le reste…

\- Hum…

L'air dubitatif de Marinette rendit Tikki malheureuse. Elle souhaitait tellement la voir réussir et en même temps elle voulait réellement ne pas la voir recopier son schéma de vie en oubliant l'amour et le bonheur. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait si elle choisissait de tout ignorer, c'était véritablement un destin triste.

\- Au fait, poursuivit Tikki, tu savais qu'Adrien passait ses examens aujourd'hui ?

\- Ah non je ne savais pas, il ne m'a rien dit.

\- Plagg m'a envoyé un texto pour me dire que le piano, le chant et la danse moderne s'étaient bien passés, la il doit être sur son passage de théâtre mais je crois qu'il termine par danse classique vers 16h00. Tu devrais aller le voir il parait qu'il a fait une super choré !

\- J'y passerais peut être.

\- Bien, sur ce à demain j'ai des réunions toutes la journée.

Marinette lui fit un signe de la main en la voyant partir. Quelques minutes après, sous la douche, Marinette se demanda si elle irait voir Adrien. Non pas qu'elle ne veuille pas voir sa prestation qui semble incroyable –comme toutes d'ailleurs- mais venir le voir le jour de la Saint Valentin pourrait semer le doute dans sa tête. Elle s'empêchait clairement de communiquer avec lui, refusant ses appels, ne répondant pas à ses messages et pourtant… elle avait tellement envie de le voir. Cela faisait dix jours depuis la dernière fois au Miraculous, son chaton lui manquait. Elle avait envie de le sentir près d'elle, sentir ses doigts sur sa peau, son souffle caressant sa nuque, ses râles de contentement lui donnant l'impression d'être parfaite à ses yeux.

Marinette rouvrit les yeux et se secoua la tête provoquant des éclaboussures de part et d'autre de sa douche. Elle était partit loin dans son fantasme avec son chat préféré, elle devait l'avouer elle était clairement en manque de lui. Sans réellement y réfléchir plus longtemps, elle bondit hors de sa douche et s'habilla pour rejoindre au plus vite l'école Emilia.

* * *

En entrant dans l'amphithéâtre, elle vit sur scène un danseur qu'elle avait déjà aperçut dans les couloirs, un certain kim, qui enchaina sa chorégraphie jusqu'à la fin, une bonne minute plus tard. Elle vit Plagg et d'autres professeurs sur la table du jury qui prenaient des notes en attendant le prochain candidat. Un silence absolu régnait quand la musique s'éteignait entre chaque passage. Marinette resta muette et admira la beauté de cette salle aux décors beaucoup plus soignés que ceux de sa propre école. Après seulement quelques instants, elle vit entrer Adrien, tout de noir vêtue, avec un bandana sur la tête. Il était habillé en pirate mais étrangement, cela lui faisait énormément penser à Chat Noir. Il salua le jury et la musique commença.

Comme une évidence face à son costume, « He's a pirate » de Hans Zimmer et Klaus Badelt entraina Adrien dans une danse effrénée. La rapidité, la technique, la prestation théâtral et surtout ce qu'il renvoyait à la salle, tout, tout était parfait. Marinette en eu un véritable frisson. Il était tellement beau et attirant d'ordinaire mais la… il ressemblait à Chat Noir et à son légendaire sex appeal. Cette danse était frénétique, endiablée, il hypnotisait complètement l'assemblée.

Le cœur de Marinette fit un bond quand Adrien termina sa chorégraphie. Une telle ardeur fit littéralement exploser la brune d'une envie irréversible de le rejoindre pour lui arracher ces vêtements cachant la plastique de rêve de son amant masqué. Elle sortit alors de cet enfer de luxure qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à ignorer. Retournant au plus vite chez elle pour ne plus penser à cet homme infernal occupant toutes ses pensées.

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, fatigué mais heureux de sa journée d'épreuves éreintantes, Adrien repensa encore et toujours à Ladybug et donc à Marinette. Cette fille ne quittait plus son esprit depuis ce fameux jour où Nino et Alya s'étaient retrouvés. Il repensa à tous les moments qu'ils avaient vécus depuis leur rencontre. Leur mésentente, leurs danses, leurs discussions, noël puis le jour de l'an, leur nouvelle amitié, leur première fois et bien d'autres… tout un tas de souvenirs bons ou mauvais qui prenaient de plus en plus de place dans le cœur du jeune homme bien malgré lui.

Sentant le sommeil le gagné malgré l'heure, il fut sortit de sa léthargie par une vibration émanant de sa poche de pantalon. Les paupières lourdes, il se redressa péniblement pour visualiser l'objet de son réveil prématuré.

« _Vous connaissez les règles, pas d'identité, pas de révélations, juste de la danse et vous pourrez entrer. Désobéissez et jamais vous ne serez réinvité._

 _Ce soir laissez parler les cœurs, la place est à l'amour, c'est enfin l'heure._

 _Miraculous 22h – soirée spéciale_ »

Malgré sa fatigue passagère, Adrien sauta sur ses pieds et se rua dans sa salle de bain pour s'offrir un second souffle dans cette journée qui finalement était loin d'être terminée.

* * *

Adrien se disait qu'il aurait peut être dû resté dans son lit, après plus d'une heure d'attente depuis l'ouverture de la soirée spéciale saint valentin, aucune trace de Ladybug. Pourtant Renarouge était bien la, au bras du fameux DJ Carapace, se roulant des pelles devant l'assemblée lorsque la musique s'enchainait.

\- S'il vous plait un autre, demanda Chat Noir au barman en tendant son verre vide.

A combien en était-il ? Il ne les avait pas comptés. A combien de filles avait-il refusé la compagnie ? Cela non plus il le l'avait pas compté. La Saint Valentin avait apparemment le don d'émoustiller les femmes, il avait sans doute battu un record ce soir.

Une nouvelle musique démarra, « For you » de Liam Payne et Rita Ora, mais chose inédite ce soir c'était Renarouge au micro accompagné de Carapace. Chat Noir fut surprit mais profita du spectacle oubliant pendant ce temps de zieuter la porte d'entré.

Au milieu de la chanson, une présence derrière lui le fit frissonner.

\- Sacré voix hein ? Lança une voix bien trop familière dans le creux de son oreille.

Il se retourna et il la vit enfin. Plus belle que jamais avec ses grands yeux bleus. Un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, il s'approcha d'elle pour qu'elle puisse entendre.

\- Je préfère la tienne quand je t'étreins.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer profondément pour ne pas succomber à son charme dans l'instant. Elle releva ensuite les yeux vers lui.

\- Je ne pensais plus te voir ce soir, fit-il presque penaud, tu m'as fait attendre. Mais je suis très contente d'enfin te voir.

\- J'avais décidé de ne pas venir seulement…

\- Oui ?

\- T'imaginer entouré de toutes ces femelles en chaleurs m'a fait perdre la tête.

\- N'est crainte ma lady, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi. Toi seule occupe mes pensées.

\- Heureuse de l'entendre, fit-elle non sans rougir, une petite danse ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Le blond l'entraina au centre de la piste sur l'air encore endiablé du DJ et de sa compagne. Ils dansèrent ensemble sur plusieurs chansons jusqu'à ce que carapace face une annonce.

\- Chers invités du Miraculous, il est 23h58, et donc pour clôturer cette journée de Saint Valentin je vais vous passer un son lent pour que vous tous puissiez confesser à la personne que vous aimez vos sentiments, les gars à vos slows, attention c'est partit !

Il lança le prochain morceau qui ne fut autre que « Crazy in love » de Beyonce version 50 nuances de Grey. L'idée fut originale et tous s'adonnèrent au jeu.

« _You got me looking, so crazy my baby (Tu me fais paraître, si folle mon chéri), I'm not myself lately I'm foolish, I don't do this (Je ne suis plus moi-même ces temps-ci je suis insensée, je ne fais pas ça), I've been playing myself, baby I don't care (Je me suis jouée de moi-même, chéri mais peu importe)_ »

Ladybug et Chat Noir eux se toisèrent un instant puis, comme si l'un comme l'autre s'était comprit, le blond prit la jeune femme par la main et l'amena dans leur entre sans sourciller.

« _Cause baby you got me, you got me, oh you got me, you got me (Parce que chéri je suis à toi, je suis à toi, oh je suis à toi, je suis à toi)_ »

La musique résonna même à travers les murs et lorsqu'enfin ils furent arrivés devant la porte, Chat Noir l'ouvrit brusquement et s'inséra avec sa belle avec férocité. Une fois à l'intérieur il claqua la porte et écrasa Ladybug contre celle-ci emprisonnant enfin ses lèvres après une si longue période. Il se délecta de sa peau, humant son odeur à en perdre la raison, embrassant tous les recoins sensibles de la jeune brune, caressant de ses mains puissantes les hanches encore bien trop habillées de son amante qui n'en demandait que plus encore.

 _« I look and stare so deep in your eyes (Je plonge si profondément dans tes yeux), I touch on you more and more every time (Je te touche de plus en plus à chaque fois), When you leave I'm begging you not to go (Quand tu pars je te supplie de ne pas partir)_ »

Ladybug joua à rendre fou son partenaire, se perdant parfois dans le feu de ses yeux, réclamant toujours plus à ce bellâtre qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à refouler de ses pensées. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à sa crinière dorée alors qu'il commença à la soulever.

« _And I still don't understand (Et je ne comprends toujours pas), Just how your love could do what no one else can (Simplement comment ton amour peut faire ce que personne d'autre ne peut)_ »

Enroulant ses jambes autour de lui, elle le supplia par un baiser ardent d'interrompre sa souffrance emmagasinée depuis plus de dix jours. Elle le voulait et il la voulait. Une main derrière son dos l'autre sous ses fesses, Chat Noir la porta jusqu'à la banquette où il arracha avec ferveur ses dessous dérangeants.

« _Got me looking so crazy right now (Tu me fais paraître si folle en ce moment), Your love's got me looking so crazy right now (Ton amour me fait paraître si folle en ce moment), Your touch got me looking so crazy right now (Ton contact me fait paraître si folle en ce moment)_ »

Sans attendre son reste, il s'enfonça en elle avec une violence presque sauvage n'en donnant que plus de plaisir à la jeune brune, désireuse de l'avoir en elle depuis si longtemps. Sans se quitter des yeux, ils firent l'amour d'une façon bestiale, un acte vengeur pour exprimer leur frustration mutuelle.

« _Hoping you'll save me right now (J'espère que tu me sauveras maintenant), Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (Ton baiser me fait espérer que tu me sauveras maintenant)_ »

Puis vint l'extase, ce moment où lui comme elle partage ce moment de plénitude si attendu. Leur respiration fut haletante, l'ardeur de leur union les avait rendus suintant et leur regard désireux fut à présent rempli de joie. D'une délicatesse insoupçonnée, Chat Noir se retira de sa belle sans la lâcher du regard. Il retira par une caresse les mèches de cheveux de la brune se promenant sur son visage. Puis il l'embrassa, cette fois avec une infinie douceur. Un geste d'affection pour transmettre les délicieux sentiments que le blond prenait plaisir à découvrir.

\- J'aimerais tellement que ce genre de moment ne finisse jamais, fit-il d'une voix suave.

\- Comme si le temps pouvait s'arrêter.

\- Ou comme s'il pouvait continuer au dehors de cette boite de nuit.

\- Ce serait génial.

\- Alors pourquoi ne le faisons nous pas ?

Ladybug le regarda un instant, puis dans un sourire tendre, elle lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa.

\- C'est impossible chaton et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, reprit-elle presque tristement.

\- Tu me rends fou ma lady, j'en dors presque plus la nuit, je pense à toi toute la journée j'en arrive presque à être tellement déconcentré que je pourrais faire des conneries.

\- C'est justement pour ça que notre histoire doit se résoudre à ça. A ces moments passés ensemble ici. Toute autre histoire serait vouée à l'échec. Je suis désolée.

L'air terriblement triste du blond brisa le cœur de Ladybug qui essaya tant bien que mal de garder ses positions face à l'homme de ses rêves.

\- Et puis tu ne m'aimes et me connais pas.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ?

\- Je le sais car si cela devait arriver, tu serais fatalement déçu. Je ne vis que pour mon travail et bien que tu sois la plus agréable de toute, tu es une distraction. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir ce genre de relation car sinon toi et moi un jour nous en souffrirons.

Chat Noir se redressa, véritablement attristé de cet échange ne laissant aucun espoir sur une possible évolution. Sans dire un mot il se rhabilla et déposa un petit paquet à côté de son amante.

\- Pour toi, joyeuse Saint Valentin, à la prochaine.

Blessé, il sortit de la loge laissant derrière lui Ladybug, une larme coulant sur sa joue, découvrant un joli bracelet en argent avec une petite coccinelle et une patte de chat cote à cote.

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent, pas un seul entrainement n'avait eu lieu en commun préférant répéter leur partie seul au bon soin de leur professeur. Pas une nouvelle, pas un texto ni même un appel. Marinette s'en voulu atrocement. Chat Noir n'était pas venu au miraculous la fois suivant la Saint Valentin ni celle d'après, elle avait donc laissé un mot à Carapace pour qu'il la lui transmette une fois la soirée achevée.

Adrien ne l'avait pas lu tout de suite, toujours vexé de n'être qu'une distraction à ses yeux quand lui commençait à l'avoir en tête jour et nuit. Puis il s'était radoucit et avait finalement décidé de lire le mot qu'elle lui avait laissé.

« _Mon chaton…_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien, je regrette tellement ta présence. Bien que cela soit parfaitement égoïste, j'ai terriblement envie de te voir, et bien plus qu'au miraculous. Malheureusement, si je fais ça c'est pour nous éviter une atroce souffrance et une perte que toi comme moi aurait du mal à supporter et je ne nous le souhaite pas._

 _La vérité c'est que j'ai véritablement peur de te perdre… peur que tu disparaisses à jamais de ma vie. Voila pourquoi je ne m'investis pas plus… La seule chose que je peux te donner c'est mon amitié et parfois, dans cet endroit si spécial, mon corps tout entier. Si cela peut te convenir je reviendrais avec plaisir chaque soir où le miraculous nous conviera. Autrement donne un message à Carapace pour me transmettre ton refus et je n'y remettrais jamais les pieds._

 _Ta fidèle coccinelle_ »

Après quelques jours de réflexions, il s'était décidé à donner un mot de refus à Carapace pour se sauver de cet amour naissant. Mais c'était sans compter sur Plagg qui l'avait forcé à venir voir l'examen de danse classique de Marinette en cette fin de mois de Février. Ils s'installèrent sur les fauteuils moelleux de l'amphithéâtre de l'académie puis, dans un silence de mort, ils regardèrent les prestations l'une après l'autre jusqu'à voir venir celle de Marinette.

Elle s'avança vers le jury, les salua puis se mit en position. Elle était somptueuse, toute de blanc vêtue arborant un élégant cygne. La musique ne fut pas une surprise lorsque « Swan lake » de Tchaikovsky commença. Adrien ne put retenir un frisson lorsqu'elle débuta ses mouvements remplis de grâce et de beauté à l'égale même de cet oiseau sublime.

Sur ses pointes, Marinette offrit la parfaite imitation de l'envol du cygne en élevant puis rabaissant ses bras avec une superbe légèreté. La musique continua et dans une délicatesse infinie la danseuse entreprit ses figures. Arabesque, changement de pied, saut de chat, développé, elle effectuait tout d'une parfaite précision en animant en même temps une grâce et une facette triste d'avoir perdu son aimé. Jamais Adrien n'avait vu ce passage aussi bien reproduit même par sa mère.

Puis vint l'enchainement sombre, celui de la venue du cygne noir. Un effet de lumière mit Marinette en contre jour au moment où la musique s'accéléra. On vit alors son ombre noire et ses mouvements changèrent du tout au tout. Devenant brutaux et sec, cherchant la revanche sur ce parquet, elle exécuta le cygne noir aussi bien que le blanc. Aussi, quand la musique se radoucit, les lumières s'échangèrent et le public vit de nouveau le cygne blanc tout en grâce et élégance se noyant dans son chagrin.

Vinrent ensuite des pirouettes toutes plus rapides que la précédente, Marinette accéléra la danse pour finalement finir sur grand jeté lorsque le musique noire reprit et où les lumières s'inversèrent une nouvelle fois pour laisser place au cygne noir. Un développé en cygne noir, une arabesque en cygne blanc ainsi s'enchaina une multitude de figures, plus durs les unes que les autres dans une cavalcade de lumières jouant pour la rendre soit blanche soit noire.

Finalement, sur les dernières secondes, Marinette revint au milieu de la scène, sur ses pointes imitant l'envol du cygne comme lors du début de chorégraphie puis se baissa jusqu'à trouver le sol dans un grand écart et fermant ses ailes pour ramener sa tête entre ses bras. La musique et la lumière s'éteignirent laissant de nouveau place au silence. Le public se leva et applaudit la prestation hors norme de cette déesse qui venait de mettre un terme aux doutes du blond. Les larmes roulant encore sur sa peau, il se leva à son tour et sortit reprendre contenance. Son cœur saignait, l'amour avait prit le dessus sur la raison. Jamais il n'avait vu meilleure danseuse que sa mère, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Plus aucun retour n'était possible à présent. Ne restait plus qu'à décider s'il se lançait le défis d'amener Marinette à tomber amoureuse de lui, auquel cas il l'empêcherait d'accomplir son rêve, ou s'il respectait sa volonté et donc de ne plus jamais revoir Ladybug et souffrir de ne jamais pourvoir embrasser de nouveau Marinette.

* * *

Voila ^^ Alors verdict ?

Que va décider Adrien ? Marinette arrêtera-t-elle d'être une tête de mûle et se laissera-t-elle aller ? hum hum !

Le gala est dans quatre mois que se passera-t-il ?

Suite au prochain épisode :) XOxo


	9. Chapitre 8 : Doutes

Salut ! Salut ! Bon je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour cette attente VRAIMENT TRES TRES longue... Mais parfois j'ai de longs moments pour écrire et parfois bah... non ^^

Donc voila le chapitre 8 j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous remercie de me suivre et d'être si fidèle ! Vos commentaires sont toujours TELLEMENT appréciés !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Doutes

Le mois de Mars était déjà la. Les pluies torrentielles s'abattirent les unes après les autres n'offrant que peu de répit aux parisiens arpentant les rues à la recherche d'un abri. Dans l'école Emilia, les fenêtres attaquées par la grêle obligeait les professeurs à monter le son de la musique pour ne pas perdre le rythme. C'était le mois de l'année qu'Adrien détestait le plus. La pluie avait le don de le rendre morose et taciturne et ce n'était pas son histoire avec sa partenaire qui pouvait lui redonner le sourire. Bien que deux semaines s'étaient passées depuis l'évaluation de Marinette, ils ne s'étaient pas entrevus ni même parler. Le Miraculous l'avait convié deux fois et même si il avait désespérément envie d'y aller, il n'y avait pas mit les pieds. Il savait que franchir la porte de ce paradis infernal l'aurait condamné. Alors il avait joué la carte de l'assurance, notamment aussi parce qu'il n'avait prit aucune décision la concernant.

Car oui il était tombé amoureux de Marinette. Cette fille qu'il avait méprisée durant des années l'avait atteint. Bien sur son côté Ladybug n'enlevait rien à son charme, bien au contraire, il devait avouer que c'est de ce côté la qu'il s'était d'abord entiché. Mais après avoir découvert qui se cachait sous ce masque, une fille forte mais surtout une femme formidable dotée d'une incroyable gentillesse et d'un sens de l'écoute admirable. Après le désir, il en était tombé désespérément amoureux, à son grand malheur.

Si elle ne se refusait pas à lui la nuit, elle ne s'autorisait néanmoins pas à aimer le jour. Se vouant corps et âme à son rêve et à son objectif, ne laissant aucune distraction l'arracher du droit chemin, elle était plus que jamais déterminée et il devait avouer qu'il aimait également ce trait de sa personnalité.

Adrien était perdu. N'arrivant pas à se décider sur ce choix particulièrement cruel pour lui comme pour elle. Il l'aimait, et elle le voulait. Pourquoi alors se torturer l'esprit ? Pour autant ce n'était pas si simple. S'aimer les feront souffrir dans quelques mois lorsqu'ils devront partir, mais ne pas s'aimer, ou du moins ne pas le montrer, c'était l'assurance de souffrir bien plus encore jusqu'à leur départ.

Toutes ces réflexions lui faisaient souvent oublier son propre objectif. Marchant vers l'académie pour rejoindre Tiffany et celle qui occupait ses pensés, il en oublia également presque la pluie.

Les couloirs étaient sombres, seule la lumière des classes parvenait à éclairer le chemin menant à la salle de danse. Au loin, il entendit Tikki corriger Marinette. Il s'approcha doucement, et pour la première fois depuis deux semaines il la vit. Son cœur s'accéléra malgré lui et il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder. Ferment les yeux un instant, il colla son front contre la vitre et prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il entra. Dans un grand sourire Tikki le salua et l'invita à se mettre en place aux côtés de la brune. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé. Encore essoufflée par les pas qu'elle venait de faire, elle le regarda intensément, cherchant le moindre signe, le moindre geste de sa part qui pourrait lui redonner espoir. Puis à son tour, Adrien la regarda et pour la première fois leurs yeux se croisèrent. Marinette eu un frisson quand elle découvrit le regard noir du blond s'approcher d'elle. Ces pupilles émeraude d'ordinaire si douces étaient aujourd'hui remplies de colère, de frustration et de reproches. Un grand sentiment de culpabilité s'empara d'elle. Après tout, elle savait que cette situation était de sa faute.

\- Bien, commença Tikki, vous êtes prêt ? Adrien, la chorégraphie ne te pose pas de problèmes ? Tu as une question ?

\- Aucune, répondit-il sèchement.

\- Alors on y va.

La musique de Pearl Harbor, « Tenessee » de Hans Zimmer commença. La première minute les deux danseurs exécutaient leurs pas de part et d'autres de la pièce, puis petit à petit ils se rejoignirent au centre lorsqu'enfin, ils se touchèrent. Un courant électrique passa lorsque leur peau entra en contact et instinctivement ils se regardèrent. Une multitude de questions s'échangea en silence à travers leurs yeux. La chorégraphie continua jusqu'à ce que Tikki arrête la musique.

\- Bon, je ne vais pas vous mentir, c'est désastreux. On parle d'une musique d'amour, d'une tristesse de séparation puis d'un bonheur et je ne vois rien de tout cela. Vous dansez comme si vous vous reteniez, que s'est-il passé ? Il y a un problème entre vous ?

Un silence de mort s'installa après cette question. Les deux danseurs n'osèrent même pas se regarder et Tikki comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Je vais aller dans la salle d'à côté boire un café et quand je reviens je veux vous voir danser comme d'habitude.

La rouquine partit et laissa derrière elle une ambiance plus que tendue. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, Marinette se tourna vers lui et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Ça fait longtemps… que l'on ne sait pas vu.

\- En effet.

\- Comment vas –tu ?

\- Bien.

\- J'ai appris que tu avais réussi tes examens.

\- Le contraire aurait été étonnant.

\- Et bien félicitation.

\- Merci

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Marinette baissa les yeux, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que leurs échanges soient si froid. Adrien s'injuria mentalement, pourquoi devait-il être aussi dur avec elle ? Il prit une nouvelle inspiration puis se lança.

\- Je suis venu voir ta prestation lors de ton examen de danse classique, ton cygne a été magnifique.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais venu, fit-elle réellement surprise, mais merci. Je suis également venue voir ta représentation du pirate, c'était impressionnant.

\- Tu… tu es venue ? Fit-il ému, je le savais pas non plus.

\- Je m'intéresse à toi tu sais. Ne va pas croire le contraire.

\- Si tu le dis… mais… sûrement pas autant que moi.

\- C'est peut-être vrai, mais pas autant que tu le crois.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

L'espoir dans la voix d'Adrien fit trembler le cœur de Marinette. Que venait-elle de dire ? Venait-elle d'avouer qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui ? Adrien se pencha vers elle et voulu lui poser de nouvelles questions mais Tikki revint et leur pause fut terminée.

Une fois que le cours fut fini, Adrien voulu parler de nouveau à Marinette mais il n'en eut pas le temps. La jeune femme lui fit un signe de la main et sortit en courant de la salle. Légèrement déçu, il prit ses affaires et partit à son tour.

Derrière un mur, la brune l'observait partir. Elle n'avait pas eu la force ni le courage de le confronter une nouvelle fois. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle commençait à ressentir pour lui et la fuite était pour le moment sa meilleure défense.

* * *

Les jours s'enchainaient, les répétitions se suivaient et Marinette évitait de plus en plus le blond qui s'efforçait de trouver la moindre occasion pour mettre les choses au clair. Comprenant qu'elle cherchait à fuir la conversation, Adrien abandonna au bout d'une semaine ses tentatives, pensant tristement qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça aille plus loin. Ils échangèrent par la suite des banalités et faisait en sorte de tenir éloigner toute allusion à leurs sentiments respectifs. Cela impactait grandement leur duo de danse, leurs professeurs s'énervèrent plusieurs fois contre leur inattendue relation froide qui s'était installé malgré eux. Ils se retenaient, s'osaient plus se toucher ou même se regarder. C'était un désastre. Il fallait que les choses changent et vite.

La semaine arriva à son terme. Dans l'appartement de Tiffany, Plagg et sa future femme était en pleine réflexion sur la disposition des places pour leur mariage. L'événement n'allait plus tarder, la date été fixée au 26 juillet prochain. La fête serait intime, quelques amis et la famille seulement. Après tout, ils avaient déjà vécu un premier mariage.

\- Dis moi chéri, interrompu Tikki, que pense tu d'Adrien et de Marinette en ce moment ?

\- Je trouve que leur niveau est bon mais que leur duo ne fonctionne plus. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y a eu un tel changement entre eux.

\- Moi non plus et c'est ce qui m'inquiète.

\- Il faut qu'ils se ressaisissent, le gala et dans trois mois.

\- C'est peut-être une petite dispute, laissons leur encore une semaine et on avisera par la suite.

\- Tu as raison, comme toujours… fit-il en rigolant avant de l'embrasser, bon et pour Mme. Duchene je ne trouve pas le moindre endroit où la mettre.

\- Laisse je crois savoir, on va l'installer à côté de ton cousin Trix.

\- La pauvre…

Après un petit rire entre eux, la concentration revint s'installer. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, sagement occupé à disposer leurs petits papiers. Puis Tiffany releva les yeux et un léger sourire satisfait marqua son visage.

\- Plagg, j'ai une idée fantastique !

\- Ah ?

\- On va emmener Adrien et Marinette au bal de la fashion week !

\- Et pourquoi cela serait une bonne idée ?

\- Le bal est masqué !

Plagg la regarda un instant avant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

\- Tu es diabolique… ria-t-il.

\- Ecoute, ils vont forcement se reconnaitre et comme ça leur duo reprendra de plus belle !

\- Ok … de toute façon tu as décidé de les mettre ensemble non ?

\- Ils s'accordent si bien… et je sais qu'ils s'aiment ça se voit !

\- Mais ils vont partir Tikki… ce n'est pas leur rendre service.

\- Je sais… mais que veux-tu je n'y peux rien. Bon, je peux te laisser voir avec Gabriel pour deux places en plus au bal ?

\- Oui… quand j'imagine la tête d'Adrien quand je vais le forcer à venir…

\- Ne lui dit surtout pas que Marinette sera la, je veux voir leur tête quand ils se découvriront.

\- Pauvres gosses…

* * *

Le mardi suivant, Adrien et Plagg étaient en route pour l'académie. Ils parlèrent du gala de fin d'année qui se rapprochait et des possibles choix qui s'offraient au blond. Adrien lui confia les compagnies qu'il aimerait rejoindre et son mentor lui évoqua ses souvenirs dans chacune d'elles.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'école, ils se séparèrent. Pascal rejoignit le bureau de la directrice et le blond se dirigea vers sa salle de danse habituelle. Sur le chemin, il entendit de la musique à travers les portes de l'amphithéâtre et par curiosité, il y entra. Il découvrit toute la classe de Marinette assit sur les sièges, admirant la danse effrénée de sa partenaire avec un autre homme que lui. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et sans qu'il ne le commande, ses dents se serrèrent.

La jalousie. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jusqu'à maintenant jamais éprouvé. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, il n'avait qu'une envie, monter sur la scène et abattre une droite sur cet homme brun dansant et se moulant au corps de sa dulcinée.

Une familière tête rousse le fit sortir de ses songes. Amusée par la scène, Alya s'était rapprochée de lui quand elle l'avait entendue entrer.

\- Que fais-tu ici Adrien ? demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

\- J'ai entendu de la musique et je suis entré, tout simplement.

\- Tu m'as l'air tendu, ça va ?

\- Oui, très bien. Qui est ce mec ?

\- Oh lui ? C'est Luka, un mec de notre classe.

\- Et pourquoi danse-t-il avec Marinette ?

\- Parce que quand tu n'es pas la, c'est son partenaire.

\- Je vois.

\- N'ai crainte blondinet, il danse moins bien que toi, mais il dépanne en ton absence, il ne volera pas ta place.

\- Ils ont l'air quand même plutôt fusionnel…

Alya remarqua ce petit ton de déception au fond de sa voix. Elle décida de pousser le vice encore plus loin.

\- Lui est dingue d'elle depuis la première année… mais tu connais Marinette, pas de distractions…

\- Donc il ne s'est rien passé entre eux ?

\- Ils ont juste couché ensemble jusqu'à ce que Marinette constate qu'il développait des sentiments plus profonds qu'elle. Elle a mit fin à leurs entrevues et depuis plus rien. Ah si ! La plupart des chansons qu'il chante, il lui dédit… mais elle n'y fait pas attention.

Le cœur d'Adrien se serra à tel point qu'il en eut mal. Alya remarqua que ses poings s'étaient serrés dangereusement, était-elle allée trop loin ?

\- Ca va aller Adrien ?

\- Oui, finalement ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça.

Sur ces mots, il lui tourna le dos et s'en alla de la pièce. Alya se pinça les lèvres, une impression d'avoir fait une énorme bourde s'empara d'elle. Elle regarda ensuite sa meilleure amie et s'excusa mentalement des futures représailles.

Les pas d'Adrien résonnaient dans le couloir. Une rage incontrôlable s'était emparée de lui. La voir elle, dans ses bras à lui, cet homme qui fut un jour son amant, l'avait rendu bien plus enragé et triste qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Jamais il n'avait été aussi jaloux pour une fille. Mais le pire, parmi toutes ces sensations qu'il ressentait, c'était la déception. Il ne pensait pas et ne se serait jamais permis d'imaginer, qu'elle pouvait agir comme ça avec un homme. Ce Luka l'avait aimé et elle l'avait jeté, comme une vieille chaussette après s'être servit de lui comme un divertissement devenant un peu encombrant. Allait-il finir comme lui ? Un homme désespérément amoureux d'une fille qui ne lui rendra jamais ? Après réflexion, cela ne le surprit pas tant que ça. Elle restait dans sa ligne de conduite, sans jamais vriller, gardant son seul objectif sur son chemin de vie.

Le cœur d'Adrien saignait. Il venait de comprendre que jamais il ne pourrait vivre ce qu'il espérait secrètement depuis des jours. Comment allait-il devoir continuer à danser en parfaite osmose en sachant cela ?

La jeune femme arriva dans leur salle légèrement en sueur. Elle croisa le regard du blond qui pour la première fois depuis longtemps n'était pas sévère. Néanmoins, elle y voyait une chose bien plus alarmante, de la tristesse. Elle posa alors ses affaires et voulu le rejoindre pour en discuter mais Tikki arriva avant que cela puisse être possible.

Leur cours fut vite expédié quand le blond manqua presque de faire chuter sa partenaire. Le contact de sa peau et la musique bien trop dramatique en fond ne l'avait pas aidé à se concentrer. Il partit sans même une excuse, son esprit était trop embrumé pour danser. Décidément, cette fille le rendait dingue dans tous les sens du terme.

* * *

La fin de journée arriva bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Plagg, déjà apprêté, le regardait s'habiller avec un costume soigneusement choisit par son père pour représenter sa marque lors de ce bal.

\- Le noir te scie à ravir mon petit blondinet !

\- Ne rigole pas, je ne veux vraiment pas venir.

\- Ne sois pas si rabat joie, ton père à insister que veux-tu que j'y fasse.

\- J'ai hâte de me casser de la, fit-il d'une voix rageuse, marre de faire le clown pour ses beaux yeux.

\- Allons Adrien, ce n'est qu'une soirée. En plus, elle peut réserver des surprises ! Tiens prends ça, c'est masqué ce soir.

Plagg tendit un masque noir en tissu de soi, bien plus confortable que celui qu'il avait l'habitude de porter. Après l'avoir bien ajusté, il remarqua qu'il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Chat Noir, une petite sensation d'excitation s'empara de lui et un léger sourire apparut.

\- Enfin un sourire ! plaisanta Plagg, tu es très charmant !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu manigance ?

\- Rien ! Bon maintenant dépêchons-nous, j'en connais une qui va me faire une scène si j'arrive en retard.

* * *

Une bonne demie heure plus tard, les deux hommes entrèrent dans une superbe salle de réception où les défilés s'étaient déroulés un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde et il fallait admettre que les masques rendait la soirée un peu moins fade que les autres. Déambulant au coté de son ainé, Adrien ne remarqua Tikki qu'au dernier moment.

\- Bonsoir Plagg, fit-elle en l'embrassant, je vois que tu es également venu accompagnée.

« _Egalement ?_ » Adrien sentit son cœur repartir de plus belle dans une cavalcade de battements sans contrôle. Il se dévissa presque la tête pour apercevoir derrière elle ce qui pour lui s'apparentait à la huitième merveille du monde. Ladybug était là et elle était somptueuse. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur le coté de son épaule gauche, son masque légèrement différent encerclait ses yeux bleus brillants à la lumière de cette salle qui d'un coup, devint vide. Adrien était émerveillé, sa longue robe rouge de bal lui donnait l'allure d'une princesse. Cette simple vision lui fit oublié toute cette après midi de doutes et de colère.

Sentant que l'atmosphère se réchauffait, la rouquine prit les devants et déposa son bras dans celui de son fiancé et partit se trouver une table sans dire un mot.

Marinette eu un léger sourire quand elle comprit quel tour de manège avait manigancé sa bienfaitrice. Elle s'avança avec précaution vers cet homme qui occupait chacune de ses pensées.

\- Bon… Bonsoir Chat Noir, avait-elle hésité à dire.

Adrien la dévisagea un instant. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient se révéler en face leur identité. Il s'avança à son tour, lui prit la main et la lui baisa comme il en avait l'habitude.

\- Bonsoir ma lady.

Ce contact fit rougir la belle, sentir sa bouche sur sa peau engendra un frisson qu'elle sentit jusque dans sa colonne vertébrale. Cet homme avait un réel pouvoir sur elle. En relevant sa tête, Adrien comprit que leur alchimie était bien plus vivante qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Sans un mot, ils s'approchèrent mutuellement jusqu'à venir coller leur front l'un contre l'autre.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était vu, murmura-elle.

\- Je sais…

\- Je t'ai attendu à chaque soirée au miraculous.

\- Je le sais aussi…

\- Mon mot, tu n'y as jamais répondu…

\- Ma lady…

\- Pourquoi n'es tu pas revenu chaton ?

Ca y est. Elle l'avait dit. Ce surnom qui faisait perdre ses sens au blond était sortit si sensuellement de sa bouche qu'il ne put résister plus longtemps.

\- J'avais peur.

\- Peur ?

\- Si j'étais revenu là-bas, ne serais-ce qu'une fois, je n'aurais pas pu résister.

\- Mais à quoi ?

\- A toi.

Marinette comprit tout de suite à quoi il faisait allusion alors elle baissa les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et poursuivit la conversation.

\- Pourquoi chercherais-tu à me résister ?

\- Car il n'y a plus que le physique qui rentre en jeux ma lady… il y aussi mon cœur et il sera détruit si je m'abandonne de nouveau dans tes bras.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ?

\- Je…

Adrien parut d'abord surprit puis il voulu en savoir plus, malheureusement la musique de l'orchestre les sortit de leur bulle pour annoncer la venue de Gabriel Agreste. Le blond fut tellement frustré qu'il maudit son père une fois de plus. Dans la pénombre du publique, il attrapa la main de sa chère et tendre avant que son paternel prenne la parole.

\- Bonsoir à tous, je suis très heureux de voir à quel point vous avez été nombreux à partager avec joie cette fashion week. Je ne vais pas m'éterniser dans un discours assommant, je vous sommes donc de passer une bonne soirée, et pour l'ouverture de bal, qui mieux que mon fils, qui me fait l'honneur d'être présent, pourrais mieux remplir cette tâche. Merci à tous.

Sans demander son reste, Gabriel disparu et les personnes s'écartèrent naturellement d'Adrien qui se retrouva agripper à sa partenaire sans avoir été avertit de quoi que ce soit.

La musique commença, les deux danseurs reconnurent une valse, « la valse de l'amour » de Patrick Doyle.

 _Note auteure : cette valse fait partit du film Cendrillon, la scène est vraiment magnifique et je m'en suis grandement inspirée_.

Ils se mirent en position et Adrien pria des yeux la brune pour l'accompagner dans cette danse. Un simple sourire, comme un encouragement, redonna du baume au cœur au blond et ils partirent tous deux dans une danse souple et aérienne. La robe de Marinette tourna au grès des pas de celle-ci, les bras de son partenaire l'entrainèrent dans des rondes harmonieuses et magiques. Le publique eut la sensation de voir l'amour danser à travers eux.

Leur révérence faite, ils s'enfuirent main dans la main vers un endroit plus tranquille sous les yeux amusés et heureux d'une rouquine et de son acolyte.

Dans un couloir silencieux, les deux danseurs reprenaient leur respiration, mains jointes, ne se quittant plus des yeux.

\- Cela… m'avait… manqué, fit Marinette entre deux inspirations.

\- De quoi ? rigola son partenaire.

\- Danser comme ça avec toi.

Le ton de la brune fut intense et sincère.

\- Tout à l'heure, qu'allais-tu dire ? reprit le blond.

\- Chaton… toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Il n'y a pas que la danse. Moi aussi… je pense à toi.

A ces mots, Adrien ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il dissipa la distance entre eux et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de la brune qui y répondit avec ferveur. Leurs bras s'enroulèrent autour d'eux pour que le corps ne fassent plus qu'un.

Adrien était aux anges. Il se sentait enfin revivre. Sentir sa peau, son souffle, son parfum et tout le reste le rendait fou. Il avait envie de lui crier qu'il l'aimait mais là tout de suite il voulait profiter de cet instant qu'elle voulait bien lui offrir.

Marinette explosait littéralement de plaisir de le sentir enfin contre elle. Même si le fait de l'avoir dans ses bras était un véritable régal, ce qui l'animait le plus était de savoir que leur osmose était de retour et qu'il avait enfin cessé de la rejeter. Elle avait tellement désiré de le retrouver qu'elle en débordait de plaisir.

Adrien continua ses baisers et descendit progressivement dans son coup. La jeune femme murmura des sons tellement sensuels que le blond s'excita de plus en plus. Il remonta à sa bouche puis vint coller son front contre le sien.

\- Marin…

Soudain, un doigt se posa sur bouche avant qu'il n'est eut le temps de dire son prénom en entier.

\- Ladybug, chaton, je suis Ladybug.

Ce fut le coup fatal qui réduisit à néant l'espoir du jeune blond. Toutes ses pensées revinrent au galop tel un pur sang sur ses derniers mètres. D'instinct il recula, il baissa et yeux et sans réellement comprendre pourquoi ni comment, une larme puis une seconde roulèrent sur ses joues encore chaudes.

\- Chat… commença la brune choqué de voir les événements prendre une toute autre tournure.

\- Stop. Ça suffit.

Adrien retira son masque sous les yeux encore ébahies de sa partenaire.

\- Que suis-je vraiment pour toi Marinette ?

\- Chat…

\- Adrien ! cria-t-il presque en la reprenant. Bordel c'est quoi ton problème ?!

\- Je… je ne sais pas…

\- Répond moi simplement, dis moi ce que je suis pour toi ?

\- Mon partenaire… mon binôme…

\- Tu couches avec tous tes binômes alors ? Ah oui c'est vrai j'oubliais… et quand ils t'avouent qu'ils t'aiment tu les jette c'est ça ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De Luka !

\- Comment est-ce que tu ?

\- Peut importe, je ne finirais pas comme lui !

\- Tu n'es pas comme lui…

\- Ah oui ? Alors je suis quoi ? Qu'avons-nous de différent ?

Marinette reprit sa respiration et baissa les yeux comme pour chercher quoi répondre.

\- Toi je… tu es… enfin je…

\- Mais avoue le Marinette ! Bordel dis-le moi !

\- Je… je ne peux pas !

Elle avait presque crié. A ces mots, ses joues devinrent également le refuge de plusieurs larmes depuis bien trop longtemps cachées.

\- Pourquoi ne le pourrais-tu pas ? fit Adrien de manière plus tendre.

\- Contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais aimé Luka, cela ne m'a rien fait de rompre notre relation mais toi… toi je ne veux pas te perdre…

\- Donc… tu avoues que tu m'aimes ? reprenant finalement espoir.

Et après une attente qui parut une éternité, Marinette leva les yeux vers lui et lui avoua enfin sa réponse.

* * *

Mouhahahahaha pour une fois que je fais une fin diaboliquement frustrante ! (je m'excuse par avance ;) mais je voulais trop voir vos réactions ^^)

Le chapitre suivant est écrit dans ma tête ;) faudra juste trouver un moment pour le mettre par écrit XD

Vos réactions ?

votez 1 si vous pensez que marinette va enfin lui dire je t'aime, votez 2 si vous pensez que... c'est une sacrée vilaine ^^


	10. Chapitre 9 : Relâchement

Bonjour à tous ! le chapitre 9 est enfin la... Pardon pour cette attente mais par rapport à mes anciennes fics, j'ai moins de temps qu'auparavant donc toutes mes excuses !

En attendant j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ^^

Merci encore à tous ceux qui jouent le jeu et qui sont toujours la à m'encourager après chaque chapitre, c'est tellement apprécié !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Relâchement

Les vacances d'avril furent enfin là. Bon nombre d'étudiants avaient désertés les couloirs de leur école d'art. Seul quelques personnes jonchaient encore les salles des cours, s'entrainant d'arrache pied pour leur gala qui se rapprochait à grand pas. La fin de leur année se concrétiserait d'ici trois mois, pour certain il n'était pas question de se relâcher. C'était évidement le cas de Marinette, répétant inlassablement les pas et la technique de sa chorégraphie classique. Etirements, pointes, pirouettes, développés, jetés, écarts, positions, attitude, un enchainement physique et intellectuel ne laissant aucune pause à la brune, qui préférait grandement se tuer à la tâche que de se laisser distraire. Un seul moment de repos, une seule minute d'arrêt dans ses entrainements et elle pensait à Adrien. A ce fameux soir où ils s'étaient farouchement expliqués et où elle avait définitivement mit un terme à tout espoir de liaison extra professionnelle. Cela remontait déjà à plusieurs semaines.

\- _Donc… tu avoues que tu m'aimes ?_

 _Et après une attente qui parut une éternité, Marinette leva les yeux vers lui et lui avoua enfin sa réponse._

\- _Non Adrien… je ne peux pas, fit-elle presque en murmurant. Si je l'avoue mon cœur aussi sera détruit._

 _Adrien baissa les yeux, il ne fut pas réellement surprit de cette réponse bien qu'il en attendait une autre. Néanmoins, il comprit ce qu'elle cherchait à dire. Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas._

\- _Tu n'es pas honnête, fit-il simplement._

\- _Je suis désolée, sanglota-t-elle._

\- _Je te pensais un peu plus courageuse, refuser d'être heureuse simplement par peur de l'avenir c'est… décevant._

\- _N'est-ce pas là du courage de justement refuser l'amour qu'on te donne pour ne pas souffrir dans quelques mois, en sachant pertinemment que nous serons séparés…_

\- _Il y a quand même une chance pour que nous soyons recrutés dans même compagnie._

\- _Elle est infime…_

\- _Oui mais elle existe, insista-t-il._

\- _Et tu veux que je joue mon avenir sur une si faible probabilité ?_

\- _S'il n'y avait que moi, je n'hésiterais pas._

\- _Alors tu es effectivement bien plus fort que moi._

 _Adrien la regarda, son visage creusé par les larmes mettait en évidence ses yeux rougis. Il était perturbé et partagé, il ne savait plus quoi faire face à ce dilemme atroce, à cette tristesse sous ses yeux, à cet amour non voulu, à son cœur qui le torturait, il voulait crier. A cet instant, il souhaitait tellement revenir au jour où il l'avait rencontré pour empêcher farouchement que ce duo naisse._

 _Il ferma les yeux un instant, il devait réfléchir, trouver une solution. Leur alchimie allait mourir s'ils continuaient comme ça. Devant les larmes de sa partenaire, qui semblaient ne pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler, il décida de prendre les devants._

\- _Je te propose quelque chose._

 _La brune releva ses yeux océans, qui par ses larmes étaient devenus encore plus brillants, intriguée par la soudaine intervention du jeune homme._

\- _Je t'aime et… bien que je ne souhaitais pas que les choses prennent cette tournure, je suis terriblement et irrésistiblement amoureux de toi. Je n'ai pas honte de le dire. Tu m'attires, tu m'impressionne, tu me rends fou, tu… enfin bref, coupa-t-il._

 _Marinette buvait ses paroles, ses joues devinrent aussi rouges que sa robe et à cet instant elle dû se retenir pour ne pas se jeter à son cou. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait un tel effet, et une telle déclaration._

\- _Même si je suis déçu que tu ne répondes pas à mes sentiments, reprit-il, une partie de moi comprend pourquoi tu ne le fait pas et… je dois admettre que tu es bien plus raisonnable que moi. Tu gardes ton objectif en tête avant tout le reste et c'est aussi une part de toi que j'aime donc… je ne peux pas te jeter la pierre. Néanmoins, continuer à travailler comme ça sera bien trop difficile pour moi alors… soit nous trouvons un compromis soit… tu devras te trouver un autre partenaire._

 _L'annonce fut dure à digérer pour la brune mais elle comprit. Elle passa l'une de ses mains pour s'essuyer les joues puis elle le regarda à nouveau._

\- _Que proposes-tu ? fit-elle d'une voix encore tremblante._

\- _Soyons amis._

\- _Pardon ?_

\- _Laissons nos sentiments de côtés jusqu'au gala, gardons notre objectif en tête, et si, par un miracle démentiel nous nous retrouvons dans la même compagnie, je te jure que j'aurais trois mois de frustration à rattraper._

 _Marinette laissa échapper un petit rire en imaginant ce à quoi il faisait allusion puis elle reprit plus sérieusement._

\- _Et si nous n'avons pas cette chance ?_

\- _Tu auras eu raison de ne pas te lancer dans cette aventure avec moi aujourd'hui. Ce sera douloureux mais certainement moins que si nous débutions une relation maintenant. Après si tu auras envie de libérer tes trois mois de frustration je serais quand même la !_

\- _Idiot de chat ! ria-t-elle. Alors… dans cette attente, aucun dérapage possible, nous serons simplement amis._

\- _Simplement amis, répéta-t-il._

\- _Et quand nous sommes Ladybug et Chat Noir ? osa-t-elle._

\- _Ça ne fait plus aucune différence pour moi ma lady. Je vous aime toutes les deux._

\- _Très bien, tu as raison, c'était débile comme question._

\- _Vient, nous devons retourner à la fête, fit-il en lui prenant la main._

 _Ils retournèrent vers la grande salle mais juste avant de franchir la porte, Marinette s'arrêta._

\- _Un problème ? demanda le bond._

\- _Pour clôturer ce pacte, j'aimerais… un dernier baiser._

\- _Marinette…_

\- _Ce sera le dernier, promis._

 _Adrien la regarda un instant, si elle lui permettait une dernière entorse alors il n'allait pas la refuser… car le prochain serait probablement que dans trois mois. Alors très délicatement, il la poussa contre le mur et avec l'une de ses mains, il lui prit la joue pour basculer sa tête en arrière. Savourant chaque seconde comme si c'était les dernières, il s'approcha doucement. Leurs paupières se fermèrent sagement avant que leurs lèvres se touchent enfin. Ce fut un baiser plein de tendresse, rien à voir avec celui qu'ils avaient échangé juste avant. Celui-ci était doux, il se voulait rassurant. C'était une promesse, un engagement envers l'un et l'autre. Ils le prolongèrent jusqu'à ce que leur souffle atteigne sa limite. Ils se séparèrent avec regret mais ils gardèrent un léger sourire. Le plus dur restait à faire._

Depuis ce soir là, ils s'étaient croisés de nombreuses fois pour leurs répétitions et les choses se passaient relativement bien, si ce n'est que le désir ne cessait d'habiter Marinette à chaque fois que le blond s'approchait, ne serait-ce qu'en effleurant sa peau. Cette promesse allait être dure mais c'était pour leur bien. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle se répétait, à force elle allait certainement y croire.

* * *

De son côté, Adrien s'évertuait à prendre du bon temps durant ce lapse de temps où il pouvait se reposer. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un message de Plagg lui demandant de récupérer sa lettre de recommandation qu'il avait laissé dans le bureau de sa future épouse, relativement plus occupé à préparer ses noces qu'à poster le dossier de son élève. Le blond se retrouva donc à l'académie en pleine période de vacances. L'absence d'âmes humaines dans les couloirs rendait le lieu quelque peu démoralisant. Puis vint un son. Une mélodie qu'Adrien reconnut parfaitement à défaut de l'entendre presque tous les jours. Il s'avança donc vers cette musique où il savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait trouver.

Marinette.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur, comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Comme toujours, elle s'entrainait. La voir virevolter toujours plus longtemps et toujours plus durement impressionna Adrien. Cette fille ne lâchait jamais rien. Son acharnement pour le travail avait don d'énerver le blond, mais aussi de le motiver. Elle était un modèle à suivre, une sorte de défi à relever.

\- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ? interrompit-il.

Marinette sursauta en entendant une voix la couper dans sa danse. Elle en chercha l'origine et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir quand elle vit son partenaire dans l'encadrure de la porte.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? répondit-elle en coupant la musique.

\- Une paperasse à régler, Plagg avait oublié de poster mon dossier.

\- Je vois…

Une légère teinte de déception résonna dans sa voix et Adrien le remarqua.

\- Tu pensais que j'étais venu exprès pour toi ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Quoi ? cria-t-elle presque sur la défensive, mais pas du tout !

\- Relax, je plaisantais. Plus sérieusement que fais tu ici ? Tu n'as pas des amis à voir ? Ou des occupations que tu pourrais faire pour te détendre ?

\- Je préfère garder la forme, je me reposerais quand je serais vieille. Et toi tu fais quoi de tes vacances ?

\- Je passe mes journées à jouer à des jeux vidéos ! dit-il fièrement.

\- Super ! C'est vachement enrichissant.

\- Ça me permet de m'évader un peu, prendre du bon temps et arrêter de penser à t… bref.

\- Charmant programme… fit-elle ironiquement ayant parfaitement comprit où il voulait en venir, mais vois-tu pour l'instant j'ai d'autres préoccupations.

\- La danse est une préoccupation pour toi ? questionna-t-il légèrement surprit, d'ailleurs tu ne me l'as jamais dit mais… pourquoi danses-tu ?

Etrangement, Marinette fut prise de court. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais rien ne sortit.

\- Tu as donné ta langue au chat ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Non je… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… je ne trouve pas les mots.

\- A force de te mettre trop de pression, tu en oublies pourquoi tu danses.

\- Non c'est… simplement parce que j'ai un objectif et je veux le réussir.

\- Tu es libre cette après-midi ?

\- Hein ? fit-elle surprise, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'aimerais te montrer pourquoi moi je danse.

\- Et ça nécessite qu'on sorte ?

\- Oui, en plus cela te fera du bien, tu as besoin de changer d'air.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

Adrien comprit d'où venait l'hésitation de Marinette, il s'approcha d'elle et lui remit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

\- Je te promets que ce sera en tout bien tout honneur, une sortie purement amicale.

Elle le regarda intensément, les joues encore rosies de son contact. Elle se mordilla la lèvre puis se détourna pour aller chercher son sac.

\- Je te suis, où allons-nous ?

\- Surprise !

* * *

Longeant paisiblement les trottoirs de Montmartre, Marinette s'aperçut que la journée était ensoleillée et douce pour le mois d'Avril. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, profitant des rayons chauds lui caressant la peau. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue se balader dans ces ruelles si chaleureuses. Entre les peintres, les musiciens et autres artistes, la jeune femme se sentit bien. Elle remercia intérieurement son partenaire de l'avoir extirpé de l'académie. Elle le suivit sagement, sans poser de questions, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un restaurant « _Chez Antonio_ », qui de prime abord ne payait pas de mine. Cependant elle le suivit et entra.

Il était rustique mais délicieusement chaleureux, étonnement remplit et plus particulière de sexagénaires, ce qui fit rire Marinette. Mais à peine eurent-ils fait quelques mètres qu'un petit groupe vint saluer le blond.

\- Oh ! Mais c'est notre petit Adrien ! s'extasia l'une des vieilles dames.

\- Bonjour Louisa, salua poliment l'intéressé.

\- Tu es encore plus beau que la dernière fois !

\- Merci Simone, fit-il légèrement gêné.

\- Ça fait tellement longtemps que tu n'es pas venu mon petit sucre d'orge !

\- N'abuse pas Elisa, je suis venu il y a deux mois.

Le tintamarre ne cessa pas pendant de longues minutes durant lesquelles personne ne fit attention à Marinette qui était littéralement morte de rire.

\- Oh mais dit donc, qui nous as-tu ramené ? Questionna le patron du restaurant.

\- Pardon j'oubliais… Mes amis, je vous présente Marinette.

Curieusement, le silence s'installa et les habitués se regardèrent les uns les autres avant qu'enfin l'une prenne la parole.

\- Marinette ? lança Louisa, LA Marinette ?

\- Heu oui… répondit fragilement la brune, à moins que tu en connaisses d'autres ? demanda-t-elle cette fois à Adrien.

\- Non je n'en connais pas d'autres.

Un nouveau silence, puis, alors que la plupart des maris et autres clients n'étaient pas venus les saluer, tous se joignirent au premier groupe en entendant le nom de Marinette. Soudain un sifflement, le genre de sifflement que l'on entend d'un homme pour décrire la beauté d'une femme, puis un autre et encore un autre, venant principalement des hommes avant que les femmes s'y mettent toutes en criant. Adrien fit les yeux ronds, il ne comprit pas leurs réactions.

\- On est très heureux de découvrir enfin à quoi ressemble la fameuse Marinette, rigola Simone.

\- Elle est canon fiston ! lança un homme.

\- Enfin Edouardo ça ne ce fait pas ! corrigea Elisa, vous êtes charmante très chère.

\- Bella ! Brava Adrinito !

\- Bon ça suffit maintenant Antonio ! commença à s'impatienter Adrien, elle ne va plus vouloir revenir !

Le franc rire de Marinette stoppa net les discussions alors que la brune ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes de joies.

\- C'était tellement inattendu, réussit-elle finalement à dire.

La voir rire apaisa immédiatement Adrien qui ria de bon cœur à son tour. Trouvant la scène attendrissante, les vieilles dames les prirent par la main et les amenèrent à une table avant d'aller rejoindre leurs époux.

\- Comment se fait-il que tout le monde te connaisse ici ? demanda la brune.

\- C'est une longue histoire, en fait à l'origine ce restaurant appartenait à mon grand père puis ne voulant pas reprendre le flambeau quand il est décédé, ma mère l'a vendu à Antonio. Pour autant que je me souvienne, on venait deux ou trois fois par semaine ici avec ma mère, on chantait et on dansait, c'était les meilleurs souvenirs de ma vie.

\- C'était ?

\- Bien qu'ils soient toujours aussi géniaux et uniques, je m'en suis fait de nouveaux tout aussi irremplaçable cette année, fit-il tout en la regardant.

Marinette ne répondit rien, elle lui fit simplement un sourire tendre et se tourna ensuite vers la petite scène où quelques instruments et des micros avaient leur place. Antonio s'y dirigea et l'assemblé commença à mettre de l'ambiance.

\- Oh, c'est le chef qui commence aujourd'hui ! ria Adrien

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, ici on chante et on danse !

L'homme démarra la musique et Marinette reconnu un titre qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis bien longtemps, « _L'Italiano_ » par Toto Cutugno.

Les couples se levèrent avec joies et tous se mirent à danser, certain mieux que d'autres. Puis Simone se détacha du groupe et vint chercher Adrien.

\- La dernière fois, tu m'avais promis une danse !

Adrien lui sourit et se leva pour la rejoindre. Gaiement, il se mit à danser tout en jetant de rapides coups d'œil à Marinette l'invitant à se joindre à eux. Refusant jusqu'à présent, trouvant le spectacle trop hilarant, elle n'avait pas vu Edouardo se glisser derrière elle et lui prendre la main, l'entrainant sur la piste avec les autres, sans trop lui laisser le choix.

Rapidement, la brune se joignit à l'ambiance et se laissa aller aux bras de cet homme qui lui marcha à quelques reprises sur les pieds. La voir si heureuse donna le sourire à Adrien qui adorait la voir bouger sans retenu ni technique, juste au rythme de la musique avec une expression de joie sur le visage. Puis sa cavalière remarqua qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas de fixer cette jolie jeune femme, alors elle s'approcha furtivement.

\- Aller Edouardo, laisse cette pauvre enfant tranquille, gronda gentiment Simone, tenez ma jolie, je vous rends votre compagnon.

Touché par l'attention, Adrien lui baisa la joue.

\- Mais la prochaine fois je veux ma danse !

\- Promis Simone !

Adrien reporta son attention sur sa cavalière qui continuait à bouger sobrement en l'attendant. Des l'instant où leurs mains se touchèrent, un courant électrique passa. Une légère tension monta et comme par instinct, ils se mirent en position. De façon totalement improvisé, ils enchainèrent une danse sur le rythme endiablé de l'italiano. Les autres danseurs créèrent une ronde autour d'eux et les observèrent avec fascination. L'ambiance était déjà au beau fixe mais voir danser Adrien et Marinette suffit à rendre fou les couples qui applaudirent et crièrent pour supporter et féliciter les danseurs prodiges. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps que Marinette n'avait pas autant rit. Impulsivement, elle secoua sa tête, libérant ainsi sa chevelure. Cela lui donna un air sauvage qui rendit plus que tout Adrien ravit. Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils finirent la danse dans un fou rire entrainant avec eux la foule déjà hilare.

Le duo reçut d'innombrables louanges sur leur façon de danser et sur leur lien spécial qui rendait leur danse si unique. Légèrement gênés mais reconnaissants, Adrien et Marinette les remercièrent chaleureusement. Ils avaient passé un moment génial et c'était normal pour eux de le reconnaitre.

\- Bon maintenant on veut vous voir chanter ! lança joyeusement Elisa.

\- Oh oui ! Un duo ! continua Louisa

Adrien se sentit tout d'un coup prit au piège, il savait qu'elles ne lâcheraient jamais le morceau tant qu'ils n'auraient pas chanté, mais il ne savait pas si Marinette se sentirait à l'aise de le faire avec lui, après tout il ne l'avait jamais entendu chanter.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients si c'est bon pour toi Marinette, proposa-t-il.

\- Non ça ne me dérange pas, ria-t-elle.

\- Très bien alors je choisis votre chanson ! imposa gaiement Simone.

Subitement, Marinette fit les yeux ronds. Au vu de l'accueil qu'elle avait eut par ces dames et des sous-entendus qu'elles s'amusaient à faire, elle craignait le pire. Adrien lui prit la main et l'entraina vers les micros en lui faisant un clin d'œil en signe d'encouragement.

\- Vous allez voir mes enfants, je vous ai mit une chanson d'ABBA, une pépite !

\- Oh merde… fit Adrien en se tapant le front.

Le micro à la main, Marinette scrutait l'écran. ABBA n'était pas forcement son registre et elle se voyait mal chanter et se trémousser sur du disco… Il y avait néanmoins quelques chansons qu'elle appréciait, elle croisa les doigts pour que ce soit l'une de celles-ci. Puis la musique démarra, et Adrien comme Marinette eurent la même réaction. Stupéfaits, ils se regardèrent pour connaître le sentiment de l'autre, à en juger par le regard de la brune, elle n'était pas à l'aise, puis Adrien fusilla du regard la responsable cherchant à lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui payera un jour tôt ou tard.

Le blond resserra sa prise autour du micro et se prépara à chanter « Lay all your love on me » jetant un dernier regard d'excuses à sa partenaire.

Adrien : _I wasn't jealous before we met (_ _Je n'étais pas jaloux avant que nous nous rencontrions),_ _  
Now every man I see is a potential threat (Maintenant chaque homme que je vois est une menace potentielle), And I'm possessive, it isn't nice (Et je suis possessif, ce n'est pas bien)._

Marinette se détendit en l'entendant chanter. Il avait une belle voix et ce texte n'avait finalement pas l'air de le déranger. Elle se permit de lui sourire à chaque fois qu'il lui jeta un coup d'œil quand il terminait une phrase.

Adrien : _You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice (_ _Tu m'as entendu dire que fumer était mon seul vice),_ _But now it isn't true (_ _Mais maintenant ce n'est plus vrai),_ _Now everything is new (_ _Maintenant tout est nouveau),_ _And all I've learned has overturned (_ _Tout ce que j'ai appris a changé),_ _I beg of you... (_ _Je t'en supplie...)_

Sans crier garde, Marinette se dirigea vers lui et décida de chanter le premier refrain à sa place, elle trouvait ce duo amusant, lui rappelant sans nul doute leur propre vécu.

Marinette : _Don't go wasting your emotion (Ne va pas voir ailleurs), Lay all your love on me (Donne moi tout ton amour)._

Adrien trouva la petite improvisation de sa partenaire étonnante et marrante. D'un instinct taquin, il entra dans son jeu.

Marinette : _It was like shooting a sitting duck (_ _C'était comme un coup de foudre),_ _A little smalltalk, a smile and baby I was stuck (_ _Un petit papotage, un petit sourire et chéri j'étais conquise),_ _I still don't know what you've done with me (_ _Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu as fait de moi),_ _A grown-up woman should never fall so easily (_ _Une femme adulte ne devrait jamais succomber si facilement)._

La première impression que le blond eut fut magique. La voix de Marinette était douce et mélodieuse, un délice que l'on prenait plaisir à écouter. Dans sa tête, il se fit la remarque que peu importe la situation elle arrivait encore à le surprendre et le rendre encore plus amoureux. Puis la brune s'approcha de lui sensuellement, jouant parfaitement le rôle de la femme envoutée.

Marinette _: I feel a kind of fear, (_ _Je ressens une sorte de crainte),_ _When I don't have you near (Quand je ne t'ai pas auprès de moi), Unsatisfied, I skip my pride (Insatisfaite, j'éclipse ma fierté), I beg you dear... (Je t'en supplie chéri...)._

Ce fut au tour d'Adrien de jouer et de prendre les devants en chantant le refrain à sa place et en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

Adrien : _Don't go wasting your emotion (_ _Ne va pas voir ailleurs),_ _Lay all your love on me (_ _Donne moi tout ton amour),_ _Don't go sharing your devotion (_ _Ne va pas partager ton ardeur),_ _Lay all your love on me (_ _Donne moi tout ton amour)_

Marinette : _I've had a few little love affairs(J'ai eu quelques aventures amoureuse), They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce (Elles n'ont pas durées bien longtemps et elles ont été plutôt rare)._

Se tournant toujours autour, les deux chanteurs ressentir comme une envie de laisser un message, cette chanson résonnait tellement comme une vérité qu'ils avaient envie de la crier.

Adrien : _I used to think that was sensible (_ _Je pensais que cela avait un sens),_ _It makes the truth even more incomprehensible (_ _Ce qui rend la vérité encore plus incompréhensible),_

Adrien et Marinette _:_ _Cause everything is new(_ _Car tout est nouveau),_ _And everything is you (_ _Et tu es tout),_ _And all I've learned has overturned (_ _Et tout ce que j'ai appris a changé)_ _What can I do...(_ _Que puis-je faire...)._

Amusé par leur interprétation, les couples se levèrent et chantèrent avec eux les deux refrains qui suivirent. L'ambiance fut électrique et jamais Marinette n'avait autant rit. La fin de l'après midi se déroula rapidement et après une vingtaine de chansons et tout autant de danses, les deux danseurs se retirèrent en saluant dignement leurs hôtes. Bien entendu, les sous-entendus et les nombreuses remarques des vieilles dames n'avaient pas cessés de toute la journée ce qui avait plus ou moins amusé les deux concernés.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, encore bercé par cette douce ambiance de fête, Marinette repensa à une chose qui sans le voir venir, la fit mourir de rire, rompant ainsi le silence.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? questionna Adrien en riant nerveusement.

\- Sucre d'orge ! pouffa Marinette, elle m'a vraiment tué quand elle a sortit ça.

\- Oui… ria-t-il cette fois de bon cœur, elle m'a toujours appelé comme ça.

\- C'est mignon.

La brune se calma au bout d'un petit moment, puis en le regardant, elle se rappela toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

\- Je voulais te dire merci, reprit-elle sereinement, j'ai passé une excellente après midi.

\- Tu as compris pourquoi j'aimais la danse maintenant ?

\- Je pense oui, ça te rappelle ta mère ?

\- Pas uniquement, ces moments de partages, de rires, sans aucun complexe… la simple vision des gens heureux grâce à la danse, c'est ça que j'aime autant. De plus, aujourd'hui je l'ai partagé avec quelqu'un qui compte énormément pour moi, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps… depuis ma mère.

Marinette sentit ses joues rougir. Le voir aussi sincère la touchait bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait le dire. Cela lui rappelait leur soirée du réveillon, un moment unique et magique, un souvenir qu'elle garderait en mémoire très longtemps car ce fut le jour où elle avait succombé et renié toutes ses résolutions.

\- Je comprends… c'est une bonne raison et je crois… que c'est grâce à des moments comme ceux là que je veux poursuivre ce rêve moi aussi.

\- Heureux de te l'entendre dire ! Donc je ne veux plus te voir seule à répéter sans relâche, je veux aussi te voir heureuse et…

Il s'arrêta un instant et la brune lui fit face voulant écouter la suite, touchée par son inquiétude envers elle. Délicatement, de façon même presque hésitante, il posa sa paume sur sa joue.

\- Je veux surtout te voir sourire.

D'un geste tendre, il lui caressa doucement sa peau, devenant réellement rouge et chaude, profitant de chaque seconde avant de devoir briser le contact.

\- Bien, reprit-il, nous avons deux options, soit nous allons à gauche et je te ramène chez toi, soit nous allons à droite et nous allons chez moi.

Cette dernière phrase eu son petit effet quand il vit sa partenaire devenir encore plus rouge après toute cette petite séquence d'émotions. Il appréciait voir que malgré tout il arrivait encore à la mettre dans ce genre d'état et il devait admettre qu'il en tirait une certaine fierté.

\- Relax Marinette, ria-t-il, ce serait en tout bien tout honneur encore une fois, une bonne soirée jeu vidéo avec pizza et autres cochonneries… entre amis.

Après une brève hésitation et un pinçage de lèvres plus que douteux, la brune se résolu à ne pas entrer dans son jeu.

\- Tu sais très bien que si je viens chez toi… on dérogera à notre promesse…

\- Cela ne tient qu'à toi. Mais pour ma défense, ai-je tenté quoi que ce soit cette après midi ?

\- Non… tu… tu as été exemplaire, reconnu-t-elle.

\- Alors ? insista-t-il, ne te fais pas désirer je sais que tu adores les jeux vidéos !

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Alya…

\- Celle la…

\- Marinette, promis je ne ferais rien ! Je garderais mes griffes dans ma poche !

La jeune femme le regarda et ne pu s'empêcher de rire face à cette tête suppliante qu'affichait le blond. Elle le trouvait adorablement charmant avec ce genre de regard. Il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'il avait raison, elle adorait jouer des heures à des jeux vidéos et cela faisait vraiment très longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas permise d'y passer ne serait ce qu'un quart d'heure. Songeant que l'offre n'était pas sans risques, Marinette partit dans un débat intérieur que seul Adrien arriva à écourter.

\- Alors princesse, que choisis-tu ?

Sans dire un mot, Marinette reprit la marche et instinctivement, le blond la suivit avant d'apercevoir son index pointer vers la direction qu'elle avait choisie.

\- A droite, nous allons à droite.

* * *

OvO oui... j'ai osé... pardon... ^^

Bon le gala approche...mais vont ils tenir leur promesse ?

A suivre XD


	11. Chapitre 10 : Tentations

Bien le bonjour à tous !

Et oui après avoir disparu pendant deeeees semaines me revoici avec le chapitre 10 !

j'espère ne pas mettre trop de temps avant de publier le 11, vos encouragements seront les bienvenus !

Merci à ceux qui restent fidèles et qui me soutiennent !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Tentations

Adrien et Marinette arrivèrent enfin devant l'entrée de l'appartement du blond, chargés de sacs après un arrêt dans une supérette. L'un après l'autre, ils entrèrent sans dire un mot. Adrien alluma les lumières et Marinette fut émerveillée en découvrant le loft gigantesque de son partenaire. La pièce de vie était somptueusement décorée, mais le plus magique était l'espace vide devant de grands miroirs. La brune imagina un instant les nombreuses heures qu'Adrien avait dû passer à danser et s'entrainer sur ce parquet et en fut presque jalouse. Elle continua sa visite visuelle en découvrant une mezzanine où devait certainement se trouver sa chambre. La encore, elle se surprit à imaginer le blond, dormant dans son lit, à moitié nu.

Minute, stop !

Elle se secoua vivement la tête pour effacer le début d'un fantasme grandissant.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire… parfois ta réputation de fils à papa te rattrape, finit-elle par lancer pour se changer les idées.

\- Il est vrai que cela a parfois certains avantages, ria-t-il, je t'en prie fait comme chez toi, je vais réchauffer une pizza.

D'ordinaire, il était inconcevable pour elle de manger ce genre de chose. Une danseuse se devait d'avoir un corps sain et le soir, une simple soupe était largement suffisante. Mais elle était en vacance alors un petit écart ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes. Elle s'installa donc sur le canapé, n'arrêtant toujours pas sa contemplation.

Le plus formidable avec les lofts était que toutes les pièces étaient visibles. Admirer un homme à la tâche était très sympathique mais voir Adrien Agreste préparer leur diner était vraiment jouissif. Marinette repartit dans son fantasme du bonheur conjugal, les quelques verres d'alcool de l'après-midi ne l'aidant pas à l'en empêcher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond revint les mains garnis dans le salon. Dans une ambiance joviale et relâchée, les deux partenaires mangèrent, discutèrent, buent et sans crier garde, se mirent à jouer à des jeux vidéos légèrement éméchés. Malgré ses nombreuses titubations, Marinette avait vraiment un don pour le maniement de la gâchette. Adrien amusé de la situation essaya tant bien que mal de la déconcentrer pour ne serait-ce que marquer un point.

\- Il va falloir que je te soûle d'avantage si je veux espérer ne pas me ridiculiser.

\- C'est ce ridiculiser de gagner grâce à de la triche mon chère ! Avoue simplement que je te suis bien supérieure !

\- Jamais ! Je n'abandonne jamais !

\- Un des traits chez toi que j'admire. Hop ! Gagné par K.O.

\- Tu viens de me déconcentrer la, tu as triché, râla-t-il.

\- Si tu te déconcentre pour si peux c'est normal que tu perdes, donne moi un autre verre cette victoire m'a donné soif !

\- Je veux bien mais attention, avec tout ce que tu as bu c'est moi qui vais finir par te déconcentrer.

\- Je suis bien trop forte pour ça, pouffa-t-elle.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra. La bouteille est finie, peux tu me passer celle derrière toi ?

\- Hein ? où ça ?

\- Juste la, bouge pas je vais la prendre.

Adrien se tourna vers elle et tendit le bras pour attraper la fameuse bouteille. S'enfonçant dans le canapé, son torse glissa sur la poitrine de la jeune fille qui par instinct fit un petit gémissement. Ce bruit interpella le blond qui tourna la tête vers elle et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son visage. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre, la chaleur se dégageant de leur corps respectif, l'odeur de leur peau et leur pouls s'emballant bien trop rapidement. Comme hypnotiser par ce regard perçant, Marinette ferma doucement les yeux, s'approchant doucement des lèvres du responsable de ce nouvel état de trans. L'appelant à la rejoindre, Marinette attendit sa réponse.

Attendit…

Puis attendit encore…

Jusqu'à rouvrir les yeux pour le découvrir souriant face à elle, un air suffisant et satisfait.

\- Tu vois… je peux facilement te déconcentrer.

\- Tu as l'air fier de toi, fit-elle un grain d'amertume dans la bouche.

\- Je le suis.

\- Bravo.

Puis la brune se leva, lui prit la bouteille des mains et s'en alla vers les miroirs du salon. Menant la bouteille à sa bouche, elle le toisa, bu quelques gorgées et s'essuya avec sa manche.

\- Tu cherches à me défier Agreste ?

\- Je suis curieux de savoir quel défi tu vas bien pouvoir me lancer.

\- Danse, avec moi. La tout de suite. Mais sans tomber, trébucher, ou même tituber.

\- Tu m'as pris pour un amateur ?

\- Je te prends pour un gars qui a un bien trop bu, viens si tu l'ose.

Sans attendre il se leva, et sa tête lui rappela la dur réalité, il avait effectivement bien trop bu. Prenant quelques secondes pour retrouver son équilibre, il la vit brancher son téléphone et la musique commença.

\- Sérieusement ? fit-il amusé, tu vas me faire un remake de flashdance ?

Toujours sa bouteille à la main, Marinette commença non sans mal la chorégraphie bien connue de « What a feeling ».

Adrien pencha la tête, amusé de la voir se dandiner avec sa pauvre bouteille presque finie. Puis la musique s'accéléra et Marinette posa la bouteille avant de le regarder en souriant.

« _Well, I hear the music, close my eyes, feel the rhythm._ _Wrap around, take a hold of my heart_ »

Ses pirouettes, bien que moins parfaites que d'habitude, furent exécutées sans failles. Adrien grinça des dents, elle était vraiment surprenante et son défi aller être dur à gagner.

« _What a feeling. Bein's believin'. I can have it all, now I'm dancing for my life. Take your passion, and make it happen. Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life_ »

Marinette ne lâchait pas Adrien du regard. Elle fit son premier jeté puis en fit un second avant de retomber sur le sol en grand écart. Suivant typiquement la chorégraphie d'origine, elle lâcha ses cheveux et reprit le rythme effréné en sautant et dansant comme le faisait souvent Ladybug.

« _What a feeling. Bein's believin'. I can have it all, now I'm dancing for my life. Take your passion, and make it happen. Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life_ »

Le deuxième refrain arriva et contre toute attente pour le blond, sa partenaire exécuta le saut suivit de la roulade aussi parfaitement que dans le film. Il fut vraiment impressionné par son énergie et comme entrainé par la musique et sa partenaire, il rejoignit Marinette sur cette danse. Rigolant de le voir aussi bouche bée, elle lui attrapa la main et tout deux dansèrent sur la fin de la chanson. Sur les dernières note, il lui saisit la taille et la souleva du sol comme pour lui faire toucher le plafond.

Puis le silence apparût. Marinette glissa sur le torse du jeune homme qui la maintenait contre lui. Lentement, sa tête se rapprocha de celle de son porteur. Leur souffle fut bien plus rapide que quelques minutes auparavant et leur cœur bien plus agité. Leur bouche n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de se rejoindrent. Lentement, leurs yeux se fermèrent et leur visage combla la faible distance qui les séparait encore. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, leur baiser était imminent.

Ding dong.

Le coup du sort en avait décidé autrement. La sonnette de l'appartement venait de retentir et les deux partenaires s'éloignèrent en sursaut. Adrien serra les dents et maudit la personne ayant interrompu la chose géniale qui allait presque se produire. A contre cœur, il lâcha la belle brune encore toute sonnée par ce qui allait se passer, et alla répondre à l'interphone.

\- Oui ? fit-il froidement.

\- C'est moi mon pote ! cria presque Nino.

\- Ah oui… j'avais oublié que tu venais.

\- Sympa ! Bon ouvre on a froid !

\- On ?

\- Oui je suis avec Alya, bon ouvre !

Adrien raccrocha et appuya sur le bouton permettant d'ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble. Il déverrouilla sa porte d'entrée et se tourna vers Marinette.

\- On dirait que même le destin ne veut pas qu'on soit ensemble.

Enervé, il alla vers la cuisine prendre deux autres verres et ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille. Marinette le rejoignit et s'appuya contre le frigo en croisant les bras.

\- Heureusement qu'ils sont arrivés Adrien, on aurait fait une grosse connerie sinon.

\- S'aimer c'est une connerie maintenant ?

\- Adrien… fit-elle d'un ton las rejetant cette discussion.

\- C'est toujours pareil de toute façon…

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça Adrien, ils arrivent.

Prenant une grande respiration, il se retourna vers elle et se força à sourire bien à contre cœur.

\- Désolé… c'est toi qui a raison. J'ai trop bu c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas de filtres. D'habitude j'arrive à taire ce que je pense.

Marinette se rapprocha de lui et délicatement elle lui caressa la joue.

\- Tout espoir n'est pas perdu mon chaton, chaque chose en son temps.

\- Tu trouves toujours les mots ma lady.

\- Salut vous deux ! fit Nino en entrant dans le salon suivit d'Alya, on pensait te trouver seul !

\- Marinette ! fit Alya surprise, géniale je pensais les regarder jouer toute la nuit mais tu es la !

\- Désolé Alya mais de tous ici présent c'est celle qui joue le mieux, plaisanta Adrien.

Le groupe se mit à rire et passa la soirée à prendre du bon temps. Ces petites réunions à quatre se firent de plus en plus régulières si bien que sans s'en rendre compte, une routine s'était installée. Ils allaient ensemble au Miraculous une fois par semaine et s'arrangeaient pour se rejoindre chez Adrien un autre soir. Le couple de Nino et Alya grandissait ce qui rendait l'éloignement forcé des deux partenaires bien plus difficile que prévu.

* * *

Les jours passaient et les répétitions s'enchainaient. La danse classique en duo pour le gala était parfaitement maitrisée, restait maintenant à trouver la danse en duo contemporain. Tikki s'était personnellement chargée de trouver une musique parfaite pour cette occasion, néanmoins pour le moment, les examens de fins d'années arrivaient, les beaux jours du mois de mai réchauffaient les salles de danse et de jolis bourgeons avaient éclos dans les quelques arbres et fleurs de Paris.

\- Atchoum !

\- A tes souhaits très chère partenaire, ria Adrien.

\- Ne te moque pas, cette saison est une torture.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent !

\- Mouais.. de pauvres pigeons qui roucoulent…

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas marrante. Bon et sinon, où en es-tu pour tes examens ?

\- Ma chorégraphie classique c'est bon, la contemporaine aussi. L'art scénique est une note groupée donc on a choisi de monter une reprise de La La Land sur « Another day of sun » et pour le chant et la musique, les profs nous ont demandé d'écrire et composer une chanson.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que Tikki et Plagg se sont concertés car nous avons les mêmes demandes.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui et je suis en train de finir ma chanson, heureusement Nino m'aide avec la composition.

\- J'avoue que moi sans Luka la musique serait pourrie.

\- Luka ?

\- Oui et ne t'inquiète pas, c'est purement amical.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet.

\- Bien ! Et ta chanson tu me la feras lire ?

\- Non, c'est une surprise ma lady !

\- Vilain matou dans ce cas je ne te la ferais pas lire non plus !

Sur cette note d'humour, Tikki entra en trombe dans la pièce en agitant des feuilles.

\- J'ai trouvé votre musique !

\- Parfait et quelle est-elle ? demanda Marinette.

\- Figurez vous qu'hier Plagg et moi nous avons regardé un merveilleux film et quand j'ai écouté cette musique je me suis tout de suite dit qu'elle serait fantastique pour vous ! J'ai passé la nuit à écrire la chorégraphie !

\- Tiffany ? interrompu Adrien.

\- Quoi ?

\- Accouche.

\- Oh ça va ! J'ai le droit de m'extasier ! Bon il s'agit de « Roxane » la version tiré du film Moulin Rouge.

\- Super idée ! j'adore ce film, fit Marinette.

\- Donc ce sera un tango ? demanda Adrien.

\- Non, ou disons pas uniquement, vous danserez plusieurs danses dessus. Je vous laisse finir votre préparation pour les examens et on en reparlera après, histoire que j'ajuste la chorégraphie. Bonne soirée !

Et la rousse partie aussi vite qu'elle fut venue.

* * *

La fin du mois de mai était enfin arrivée et les examens étaient imminents. Dans les couloirs de l'académie, Marinette, Alya et toute sa promotion attendait d'entrer dans l'amphithéâtre pour débuter leur cession. Cependant, à quelques minutes de l'heure de convocation, Adrien, Nino et toute leur classe débarquèrent. Sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait les élèves entrèrent précédés par leurs professeurs. Tous s'assirent dans le calme et le sérieux le plus complet, se jetant néanmoins des regards d'incompréhension.

\- Bonjour à tous, commença Tiffany, vous devez vous demandez ce que vous faites tous ici aujourd'hui. Ne vous inquiétez pas nous ne vous avons pas tendu de pièges ou autre, mais nous avons pensé que de vous produire devant un autre publique que votre propre classe, aurait pour incidence de faire grimper votre jauge de stresse et vous mettrez donc ainsi dans les conditions du gala, qui finalement n'est plus que dans un mois. Donc, vous serez appelés au fur et à mesure pour vous produire sur scène, vous pourrez vous préparer ou vous échauffer seulement deux passages avant vous. Les autres resteront assis ici. Des questions ?

Personne ne prit la parole. Marinette commença à stresser. Elle avait écrit une chanson spécialement pour Adrien et ne pensait pas une seconde qu'il serait la le jour où elle devrait se produire pour la première fois. Elle devait se détendre, il n'était pas question qu'elle rate ses examens pour si peu.

\- Nous allons commencer par la note groupé, reprit Tiffany, la classe de l'académie on vous attend sur scène dans dix minutes, les autres vous irez vous changer une fois leur prestations terminés.

La classe de Marinette partie donc se changer. Adrien les regarda partir et se tourna ensuite vers Nino.

\- La honte mec, je ne pensais pas que Marinette serait la, elle va comprendre que la chanson est pour elle !

\- Et alors mon pote ! C'est une belle déclaration !

Légèrement angoissé, Adrien serra les dents. Prenant son mal en patience, il assista la représentation ensoleillée de la classe de Marinette. Puis vient le tour de sa propre classe, une reprise de la comédie musicale West Side Story, bien apprécié du publique de l'académie. Vint ensuite les danses en solo, où Marinette comme Adrien s'en sortit avec des danses parfaitement exécutées, et enfin les chants. Quelques camarades passèrent avant eux, Luka et Chloé s'en était magnifiquement sortit ainsi que Nino et Alya. Marinette fut finalement appelée avant Adrien. Elle monta sur scène suivit de Luka.

Adrien fut surprit que se soit un duo mais ce n'était pas le premier. La musique commença et Adrien se mit bêtement à sourire devant le son entrainant de la chanson.

Marinette : « _Papillon noir, Paris mystère. C'est mon histoire, plutôt étrange. La magie noire, me désespère, et le Chat Noir n'est pas un ange. Amour chassé-croisé, mon cœur aime Adrien, pas ce héros masqué qui m'aime quand je deviens_ »

Adrien arrêta de rire. Il comprit à l'instant même que Marinette venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Il se redressa et porta attention à chaque parole.

Marinette : « _Miraculous ! Porte-bonheur, lady-magique et lady-chance. Miraculous ! Lady du cœur, être héroïque en cas d'urgence_ »

Marinette jeta un œil à Adrien toujours choqué par ce qu'il entendait. Le Miraculous, le lieu ou tout avait commencé, un porte bonheur ? Adrien sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

Luka : « _C'est moi chat noir toujours présent, j'ai des pouvoir super puissants, pour la victoire, j'en fais serment, je me bagarre éperdument. Amour chassé-croisé, j'ai peur d'aimer pour rien, celle qui ne peut m'aimer quand elle vit son destin_. »

C'était réellement leur histoire que Marinette avait écrit. Bien qu'il soit légèrement jaloux que ce soit ce mec aux cheveux bleus qui jouait son propre rôle, il n'en était pas moins ravi. Chat Noir, peur d'aimer pour rien, destin… tout y était.

Ensemble : « _Miraculous ! Porte-bonheur, lady-magique et lady-chance. Miraculous ! Lady du cœur, être héroïque en cas d'urgence_ »

Marinette : « _Dans la vrai vie, je suis fragile. J'apprends souvent à mes dépends. Et je sourie même à la vie, en me jouant de mes tourments !_ »

Adrien n'avait pas de mots pour décrire à quel point il aimait cette femme. La peur de lui chanter sa propre chanson avait soudain disparue.

Luka : « _Amour chassé-croisé, j'ai peur d'aimer pour rien, celle qui ne peut m'aimer quand elle vit son destin_. »

Ensemble : « _Miraculous ! Porte-bonheur, lady-magique et lady-chance. Miraculous ! Lady du cœur, être héroïque en cas d'urgence, Miraculous._ »

Les applaudissements retentirent et Marinette leva les yeux vers son partenaire qui bien malgré lui, n'avait pu retenir une goutte salée de ruisseler sur sa joue.

\- Merci Marinette, lança Tikki, très joli texte. Le prochain à passer sera Adrien Agreste.

Comme si le destin les aidait pour la première fois, Adrien se leva et fonça vers l'escalier menant à la scène. Il croisa Luka qui lui fit un simple signe de tête. Puis, derrière les rideaux, Marinette se tenait la, rangeant ses partitions. L'entendant arriver, elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers lui. Elle lui fit un simple sourire et l'encouragea d'une caresse sur sa main. Le dépassant et prenant le chemin de la salle, Adrien se retourna et lui prit le bras fermement pour la ramener vers lui. Sans crier garde, il la plaqua contre lui et de son autre main, il amena sa tête vers la sienne pour écraser sa bouche contre la sienne. Ce fut un baiser bestial et rapide, juste assez pour lui montrer à quel point cette situation le frustrait au plus haut point. Libérant les lèvres de la jeune femme, il dirigea sa bouche vers son oreille afin de pouvoir lui murmurer quelques mots.

\- Désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

D'un mouvement éclair, il se détourna d'elle et partit vers la scène, la laissant la, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Redescendant vers la salle, elle croisa une fille, une brune, un peu son style, rejoindre Adrien. Faisait-il lui aussi un duo ? Elle s'asseya puis le regarda s'installer. La musique commença et rapidement Adrien commença à chanter.

Adrien : « _Elle est debout, juste derrière moi, elle me sourit et tourne les yeux, je crois comprendre son drôle de jeu._ »

Marinette remarqua qu'Adrien lui jetait de nombreux regards insistants.

Kagami : « _Quand je le vois, je ne suis plus moi, je deviens rouge, et parle tout bas. Le souffle court, j'ai le cœur qui bat_. »

Adrien : « _M'éloigner, c'est la seule chose à faire. J'ai le coeur à l'envers, je sens comme un pouvoir, qui m'attire au-delà du mur qui nous sépare._ »

Kagami : « _Mais pourquoi, je n'ose rien lui dire ? Je le veux que pour moi, sa lumière, son sourire traversant pour un soir, ce mur qui nous sépare._ »

Marinette trouva les paroles jolies mais étrangement, elle avait un sentiment de vécu.

Adrien : « _Mais pourtant, lorsque je pense à elle, je me sens infidèle. Je veux fuir dans la nuit, pour voir ma coccinelle. J'ai le coeur en duel_ »

Minute. Coccinelle ? Adrien lui adressait-il vraiment sa chanson à elle aussi ? A son tour Marinette se redressa. Se sentiment de vécu était finalement fondé, toutes ces paroles écrivaient leur propre histoire.

Ensemble : « _Toi et moi, si nous pouvions nous voir, au-delà du miroir. Bas les masques pour un soir, brisons de part en part, ce mur qui nous sépare_. »

Adrien : « _Je ne comprends pas ce que je veux. Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux. D'où vient ce sentiment mystérieux ?_ »

Kagami : « _Un jour, tu verras, tu découvriras le bonheur d'être à deux, toi et moi, lorsqu'on se serrera dans nos bras._ »

Adrien : « _Mais pourquoi, si mon cœur est ailleurs, je sens dans mon âme, une chaleur ? Un frisson qui me porte bonheur_ »

Tiffany et Pascal se jetèrent un regard complice, leurs protégés étaient vraiment fou l'un de l'autre.

Kagami : « _Pourtant, je le ressens, ce tourbillon de sentiment, qui nous emporte firmament dans le soleil et dans le vent, comme une chance unique, un tournoiement magique. C'est fort quand je le vois, je veux crier sur tous les toits, notre amour qui nous tend les bras, mais je sais que je ne dois pas. Ce n'est pas le moment, il faut être patients, être patients. Je sais qu'un jour, on s'envolera, car mon amour, un jour, tu verras, qu'auprès de moi, tu deviendras toi._ »

Adrien retranscrivait parfaitement les sentiments profond de la brune en larme qui ne désirait qu'une chose, le rejoindre sur scène.

Adrien : « _Je ne comprends pas ce que je veux, je ne peux pas tomber amoureux. D'où vient ce sentiment mystérieux ?_ »

Ensemble : « _Nous serons réunis dans la nuit, comme dans le jour, où tout ce qui brille sera notre amour à l'infini. Malgré ce grand mur qui nous sépare, l'amour traverse de part en part. Nous sommes ensemble, une force rare. Pour toi, je patienterai toute une vie. Car oui je t'aime, à la folie_

 _Je t'aimerai à l'infini._ »

Adrien regarda intensément la brune sur ce dernier couplet et sur ces derniers mots. Une véritable déclaration d'amour, encore plus puissante que la sienne. Elle se leva de son siège, prit la direction des coulisses, monta les escaliers, croisa la brune qui avait chanté avec _son_ Adrien et couru jusqu'à s'écraser dans les bras de son partenaire. Elle le regarda une seconde, le yeux dans les yeux avant de déposer un baiser salé et mouillé sur la bouche de celui qui lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux. Après une douce étreinte, les deux danseurs se détachèrent tout en maintenant un contact avec leurs mains.

\- Désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, murmura Marinette en souriant.

Adrien lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

\- Je t'aime tellement.

\- Il ne nous reste qu'un mois à attendre, sanglota-t-elle.

\- Je sais. Espérons, prions pour que le destin veuille bien nous unir.

* * *

Et oui... parfois on succombe à la tentation ^^

Bien... le prochain chapitre sera le gala! on y est presque XD

J'attends vos remarques avec impatience :p

A bientôt !


	12. chapitre 11 : Le gala

Et oui ! Surprise ! Pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir fait patienter longtemps pour le chapitre 10... je vous poste le 11 ^^

Et c'est finalement -ENFIN- le chapitre du gala!

Un grand merci à ceux qui jouent encore et toujours le jeu en postant un petit commentaire^^ C'est grâce à vous que ce chapitre est déjà la :p

PS : Bien que depuis le début je fais danser Adrien et Marinette sur des chansons ou des musiques, je sais que certain ne les écoute pas vraiment et en soi ce n'est pas grâve. Mais dans ce chapitre, VOUS ETES OBLIGES D'ECOUTER LA CHANSON DE LEUR DERNIERE DANSE ! ^^ Sinon c'est pas drôle et vous serez moins touchés.. Enfin c'est vous qui décidez :p

Je vous laisse donc découvrir leur fameuse soirée de fin d'année !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Le gala

Après des mois de travail, d'entrainement, de répétitions, de discussions et parfois de désaccords, ils y étaient enfin.

Le gala.

D'ici quelques heures, le point marquant la fin de leur histoire d'étudiant dans leur prestigieuse école de danse allait enfin avoir lieu.

Des années de douleurs, de doutes et de remise en question allaient enfin prendre fin dans seulement vingt quatre petites heures.

L'ensemble des étudiants des deux écoles, toutes années confondues, était rassemblé dans l'immense salle de spectacle de l'opéra Garnier. Ecoutant leurs professeurs respectifs, les étudiants étaient au summum de leur concentration. Rien ne pouvait assez les déranger pour ne serait-ce que baisser les yeux devant l'explication drastique de Tiffany.

Sauf peut-être une chose.

Ce n'était pas seulement le dénouement de leur vie d'étudiant, ni même leur avenir qui allait se jouer demain devant leurs performances. Non, pour Adrien et Marinette il s'agissait aussi de la fin de dix mois de relation tortueuse. Leurs sentiments refoulés, leur choix face à leur destin, toute cette souffrance accumulée pour vivre cet instant allait enfin prendre fin.

Les yeux affaiblis par les heures de répétitions et légèrement creusés par les larmes que pouvait avoir Marinette, en pensant à l'éventualité de ne pas être enfin réuni à Adrien, la jeune brune écouta sa professeure, jetant parfois un regard au blond, visiblement dans le même état qu'elle.

Lui n'en pouvait plus. Il attendait cette journée pour qu'enfin il puisse être fixé. L'attente était intenable et la voir si près de lui, avec le risque de ne plus jamais l'avoir à ses côtés, le torturé.

C'était tellement risible. Lui le playboy de Paris, adulé par la gente féminine, considéré comme un tueur de cœur, avait perdu le sien. L'offrant immanquablement à cette femme qui de prime abord avait été son ennemie, sa rivale, parvenue aujourd'hui à devenir sa raison d'être. Comment pouvez-t-il encore tenir en sachant que le lendemain, des gens allaient prendre pour lui la plus grande décision de sa vie ? Comment tenir en sachant que peut-être, jamais il ne vivrait avec elle leur amour ? Interdit par la seule chose qu'il aimait presque autant qu'elle, la danse.

Alors Adrien espérait secrètement et désespérément que demain leur duo toucherait les recruteurs pour qu'une offre commune leur soit faite.

\- J'aimerais vous dire, continua sévèrement Tikki, que nous attendons énormément de vous cette année. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que dans ce genre d'évènement on vous observe et on vous juge. Alors soyez à la hauteur de la réputation de nos écoles. Nous vous avons affichés l'ordre de passage pour demain en se basant évidement sur votre année mais également sur vos notes. Les dernières années passeront comme vous vous doutez à la fin, et ceux ayant obtenu les meilleures notes à leurs examens de fin d'année seront le clou du spectacle. Je vous laisse aller en prendre connaissance et ensuite on se retrouve ici pour la répétition générale.

Dans le calme et le silence, étudiants et étudiantes se levèrent et partir chercher leur nom sur le fameux programme. Sans grande surprise, Marinette vit son nom accompagné de celui d'Adrien sur la dernière ligne pour leur danse contemporaine. Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de son partenaire lui frôler la main. Tournant légèrement la tête, elle sentit son souffle dans son oreille et cette sensation la fit fermer les yeux. Jamais personne ne l'avait mise dans cet état.

\- Les meilleurs pour la fin, lui murmura-t-il.

S'ils avaient été seuls et s'ils n'avaient pas cette stupide interdiction de s'aimer, elle se serait laissée consumer par cet amour et aurait littéralement dévoré son partenaire sur place. Mais la concentration reprit le dessus et elle s'éloigna de lui avec regret pour aller se changer et s'échauffer. Il n'était plus temps de céder, il fallait maintenant danser, danser pour qu'enfin ils puissent -peut être- se retrouver.

* * *

Assise sur son lit, le regard perdu dans les prospectus de présentation des différents instituts de danse du monde, Marinette repensa à leur dernière répétition. Elle s'était montrée froide et distante pour se protéger mais avait bien vue qu'elle avait rendu le regard de son partenaire encore plus triste qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Elle appuya sur l'une des touches de son téléphone et constata qu'il était déjà plus de 22h30. Bien qu'elle sache que la journée de demain serait longue et difficile, elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à dormir, partagée entre l'envie irrémédiable d'être le lendemain et la peur de l'être. Car si les réponses tant attendues seraient enfin révélées, rien ne disait qu'elles seraient bonnes et agréables à entendre.

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer, c'était un message d'Adrien.

« _Tu dors ?_ »

Marinette se put s'empêcher de sourire, visiblement elle n'était pas la seule à cogiter.

« _Non_ »

La réponse était certes concise, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle s'inquiétait.

« _Moi non plus, ça fait une heure que j'essaie mais pas moyen de fermer les yeux_ »

Elle comprenait parfaitement, elle était dans la même situation.

« _Pareille… désolée d'être partie si vite tout à l'heure_ »

« _Je_ _comprends t'inquiète pas, que fais tu pour passer le temps ?_ »

« _Je regarde les présentations des ballets internationaux, et toi ?_ »

« _J'écoute de la musique_ »

« _Ah oui ? Quel morceau ?_ »

« _Tous ceux sur lesquels on a dansé cette année… j'ai fait une playlist_ »

Marinette eut un pincement au cœur. Bloquée par ce que venait d'écrire le blond, elle se perdit dans ses souvenirs, se remémorant toutes les danses qu'ils avaient fait. Les yeux clos, elle sentit des larmes ruisseler sur ces joues, encore. Une vibration la ramena à la réalité, Adrien tentait de l'appeler.

\- Allo ? fit-elle en reniflant.

\- _Ma lady ? Tu pleurs ?_

\- Je… J'avoue que certains souvenirs m'ont quelque peu touché.

\- _Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…_

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le coupa-t-elle, ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- _J'aimerais tellement être avec toi pour te serrer contre moi…_

\- Crois moi, ça ne serait pas bénéfique, je pleurerais surement davantage.

\- _Je suis persuadé que demain soir nous fêterons le début de notre relation !_

\- Si seulement tu pouvais avoir raison…

\- _Il faut y croire Marinette ! Il ne peut en être autrement._

\- Tu as raison ! ria-t-elle en reniflant, j'y crois aussi.

\- _Bien ! Maintenant tu dois dormir et être en forme car demain sera notre meilleure prestation et tout le monde sera subjugué par notre talent !_

\- D'accord ! Bonne nuit mon chaton.

\- _Bonne nuit… et Marinette ? reprit- il avant de raccrocher._

\- Oui ?

\- _N'oublie pas que je t'aime. Quoi qu'il advienne._

\- Je… je t'aime aussi.

\- _Parfait, alors à demain._

* * *

Le jour J était enfin arrivé. A moins d'une simple pomme, Marinette n'avait rien avalé. Le stresse était bien trop important. A mesure que les minutes passaient, elle entendait les gens arriver, prenant place dans cette salle de spectacle unique en France. Le silence était pesant derrière les rideaux. Chacun à sa manière, les étudiants et camarades de la brune s'échauffaient, se maquillaient, se changeaient, se remémoraient leur chorégraphie ou juste tentaient de respirer convenablement.

Adrien était la, près d'elle, l'aidant à s'étirer. Lui était déjà prêt. Il avait revêtu son costume pour le tableau avec sa classe entière. Il parlait peu. Se voulant rassurant, il afficha un sourire forcé à sa partenaire, la sachant bien plus angoissée que lui.

Puis, Tikki et Plagg arrivèrent, laissant planer une ambiance sérieuse. Tous firent mine d'être détendu et concentré, bien que cela ne fut absolument pas le cas. Après quelques directives de dernières minutes, les deux professeurs souhaitèrent bon courage à leurs élèves et partirent.

Après seulement une poignée de minutes, l'ensemble des étudiants entendirent le publique applaudirent, signe que le gala allait bientôt commencer. La musique d'ambiance s'arrêta laissant place au discours de bienvenue de Tikki.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs bonsoir, commença-t-elle, bienvenue à notre gala de fin d'année. Je suis heureuse de constater que chaque année cet évènement amène toujours plus de passionnés à venir rendre hommage au travail de nos chères étudiants. Cette année, l'école Emilia, dirigé par mon futur mari Pascal, sera de nouveau intégré à notre spectacle mais une variante a été instaurée par notre comité. En effet, nos danseurs seront en binôme pour leurs représentations. J'espère néanmoins que le spectacle vous plaira, je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée.

La musique redémarra et laissa place au tableau des premières années. Le publique accueillit avec gaité les nouveaux danseurs. L'ambiance à mesure que les passages défilaient était accueillante et bienveillante. Les danseurs sortant de scène étaient pour la plupart ravis. Marinette sentait la pression et l'angoisse s'apaiser dans les coulisses mais son cœur n'était pas encore à ce niveau. Elle regarda avec fierté la classe d'Adrien mener son tableau devant un publique conquit. Puis son tableau arriva et elle se mit en place, au coté de ses camarades. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se prépara à danser une dernière fois avec l'ensemble de ses amis depuis de nombreuses années. La musique commença et, dans une ambiance joyeuse, tous prirent plaisir à vivre ce moment.

Vint ensuite le tour des duos en danse classique. Alya s'en sortit malgré ses craintes et Chloé sortit de scène la tête haute, se ventant d'avoir encore excellée. Les passages s'enchainèrent jusqu'à venir le tour d'Adrien et Marinette sur leur danse classique.

Se tenant par la main, ils entrèrent en silence sur scène derrière les rideaux fermés. Se mettant en place, Adrien murmura quelques mots d'encouragement à sa partenaire avant d'entendre le son du chef d'orchestre, annonçant le début de la musique.

L'orchestre démarra la douce mélodie de Pearl Harbor, « _Tenessee_ » de Hans Zimmer, et les deux danseurs se lancèrent dans leur chorégraphie. Le piano et les violons dominèrent les autres instruments. La musique emporta le publique devant ce spectacle que ces deux prodiges proposèrent.

L'amour était le maitre mot de leur prestation. Les gens dans la salle ne pouvaient qu'être touché par leur danse.

Dans un coin, au niveau des premiers rangs, des personnes se lancèrent des regards en souriant. Quelques uns se tournèrent afin de faire face à Tikki ou Plagg.

\- Qui sont-ils ? demanda une femme.

\- Ce sont Marinette Dupain-Chang et Adrien Agreste.

\- Agreste ? reprit un homme, comme Emilie Agreste ?

\- Oui, répondit Plagg, c'est son fils.

\- Aussi doué qu'elle, fit encore une autre personne.

Tikki et Plagg se lancèrent un regard satisfait et fier puis repris la contemplation de la danse de leurs deux favoris.

Terminant sur un ensemble de pas remplis de tendresse, les deux danseurs reçurent des applaudissements enjoués et sincères de la salle et tous deux se replièrent en coulisse pour savourer leur prestation au combien réussi.

\- Vous avez été brillant, félicita Alya.

\- Merci, fit Marinette reprenant la respiration.

\- Mec, c'était puissant ! Enchaina Nino.

\- Merci les amis, ria à son tour Adrien.

Savourant pleinement leur petite victoire, les deux partenaires se refugièrent dans un endroit tranquille pour se concentrer sur la suite.

\- Tu as été parfaite ma lady !

\- J'ai un bon partenaire, ria-t-elle.

Ensemble, ils se changèrent pour leur seconde et ultime danse. Marinette enfila une robe rouge échancrée et Adrien se mit tout en noir.

\- Cette couleur est vraiment faite pour toi, on dirait presque ton costume de Ladybug.

\- Qu'est ce que je devrais dire en te voyant tout en noir comme ça.

\- Disons que nous finirons comme nous avons commencé.

\- Ladybug et Chat Noir.

\- Toi et moi contre le monde entier.

Souriant à sa remarque, Marinette remarqua que l'heure de leur danse était enfin arrivée. Courant presque pour arriver au niveau de la scène, ils croisèrent leurs camarades qui leur souhaitèrent bonne chance.

\- J'espère que le spectacle a su vous séduire jusqu'ici, commença Plagg sur la scène, nous allons maintenant accueillir pour cette dernière prestation Marinette et Adrien, qui vont vous interpréter un medley de plusieurs danses sur une version de « _Roxane_ » tirée du film Moulin Rouge. Nous nous retrouverons donc après dans le hall une fois le spectacle fini.

Le professeur descendit de la scène et le publique se mit à applaudir pour accueillir les deux danseurs.

Derrière le rideau, front contre front les mains jointes, Marinette et Adrien prirent une seconde avant de se lancer dans ce qui pourrait être leur dernière danse ensemble. S'écartant légèrement, Adrien lui caressa la joue en souriant.

\- Cela a été un véritable honneur de danser avec toi cette année ma lady.

\- Pour moi aussi chaton.

\- Je sais que tu stresse un peu pour le porté final mais n'ai crainte, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber.

\- Je sais, j'ai confiance en toi.

\- Alors montreur leur que nous sommes fait pour être ensemble.

\- Oui et avant tout…

Marinette se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Adrien qui, remotivé comme jamais, lui fit un fabuleux sourire.

\- Un petit avant goût de tout à l'heure, ria la brune.

\- J'ai hâte.

Se mettant en place sans se quitter du regard, les deux danseurs entendirent le son de la musique commencer.

Le rideau se leva sous les premières notes de guitare. La scène était sombre, seul Marinette et Adrien étaient éclairés par des spots. De part et d'autre de la scène, ils avancèrent l'un vers l'autre avant de se prendre dans les bras sous les premières notes des violons.

Ils commencèrent avec un tango, brutal et aérien, s'accélérant au rythme de la musique.

Voix 1: « _Will drive you, mad, Roxanne_ »

Toujours sur un tango, les yeux dans les yeux, le blond prit la main sur la danse en entrainant Marinette dans un enchainement diaboliquement technique et structuré.

Voix 1: « _You don't have to put on that red light, walk the streets for money, you don't care if it's wrong or if it is right, Roxanne_ »

Un mélange de passo doble s'inséra à la chorégraphie, aussi parfaitement exécuté que le tango.

Voix 1: « _You don't have to wear that dress tonight. Roxanne, you don't have to sell your body to the night_ »

Ils firent un premier porté où Marinette passa sa jambe par-dessus l'épaule d'Adrien qui partit en arrière pour la faire glisser sur un seul pied.

Voix 2: « _His eyes upon your face, his hand upon your hand, his lips caress your skin_ »

Sur ce lapse de temps relativement lent, Marinette disparu de la scène afin de défaire ses chaussures pendant qu'Adrien joua l'homme au cœur attristé.

Voix 2: « _It's more than I can stand_ »

Sur la fin de phrase, Marinette réapparut en courant sur scène. Adrien, de dos, se retourna au dernier moment pour lui faire face alors que celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras. Commença alors un contemporain.

Voix 2: « _Why does my heart cry? (Roxanne) Feelings I can't fight_ »

Faisant tournoyer sa belle, il la relâcha et tous deux dansèrent l'un à coté de l'autre symétriquement.

Voix 2: « _You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me, and please, believe me when I say I love you_ »

Mêlant à la fois rumba et contemporain, les deux danseurs partagèrent leur amour et leur frustration au publique. Tikki ne manquait en rien les notes que prenaient les futurs employeurs, un petit sourire de fierté se dessina sur ses lèvres.

La mélodie devint lente et le blond comme la brune partirent de leur côté mimant à travers des gestes qui se voulaient durs et tragiques, un amour interdit reflétant sur quelques points leur propre histoire.

Puis ils se regardèrent, avançant lentement pour finalement se rejoindre, se caresser et se mettre front contre front. Adrien enveloppa le coup de la brune de ses mains et tous deux commencèrent à tourner, doucement puis de plus en vite. Marinette laissa ses jambes décoller du sol quand la musique reprit violemment.

Voix 1 et 2: _« Roxanne (Why does my heart cry?), You don't have to put on that red light. Feelings I can't fight (You don't have to wear that dress tonight)_ »

Marinette volait, tenue uniquement par les mains d'Adrien, elle se laissa porter et guider par son partenaire alors que la musique devenait de plus en plus rapide. Adrien la lâcha presque brutalement, la brune glissa au sol et continua sa chorégraphie devenant beaucoup plus brutale et remplit de désir. La rejoignant, Adrien lui reprit les mains pour la décoller une nouvelle fois au sol et par une élégance et une facilité déconcertante, elle retomba avec aisance sur ses pieds suivit de près par son partenaire.

Voix 1 et 2 : « _You don't have to put on that red light (Roxanne), You don't have to wear that dress tonight (Roxanne), Roxanne_ »

Sur les dernières notes toujours plus folles et puissantes, Marinette se mit face à au blond, leur dernier porté allait enfin arriver. Adrien se baissa et tendit ses mains. La brune s'agrippa à ses épaules et monta ses deux pieds sur chacune de ses deux mains. Le jeune homme se redressa et Marinette se mit debout. Adrien ne la lâcha pas du regard et d'un signe de tête montrant qu'elle était prête, Adrien la propulsa en l'air.

Sur les derniers instants de la chanson, Marinette fit un salto arrière et retomba dans les bras d'Adrien, s'agrippant férocement à son coup, ses deux jambes entourant ses hanches. Le blond la serra fort contre lui, ça y est ils avaient fini. La musique était terminée et le silence régna.

Tikki baissa les yeux vers ses bras et remarqua avec amusement ses poils dressés, signe qu'elle avait eu de nombreux frissons durant cette prestations, et ce n'était sans doute pas la seule.

Il y eut quelques secondes avant que la salle se mette à applaudir aussi intensément que ne fut cette danse. Les gens se levèrent, crièrent même afin de rendre justice à ce couple envoutant.

Les rideaux se fermèrent mais Adrien et Marinette ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre. La brune toujours dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Aucun ne voulait bouger car quitter cette scène voulait dire que c'était réellement terminé. Mais le temps passant, Marinette recula légèrement la tête et regarda cet homme aussi bouleversé qu'elle.

Jamais ses yeux n'avaient été aussi beaux qu'à cet instant. Sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps elle brisa la distance qui les séparait encore en l'embrassant avec fougue et désespoir. Répondant farouchement à son baiser, Adrien ne put retenir une larme de couler face à autant d'émotions.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle après avoir délicatement rompu leur baiser.

\- Moi aussi, ria-t-il, et en cet instant plus que jamais.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir quand même que tu me redépose par terre.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie…

\- Je comprends mais la tout le monde nous regarde…

S'apercevant que nombre d'étudiants les observaient, Adrien eut un rire nerveux et déposa sa bien aimée près de lui. Main dans la main, ils avancèrent vers leurs camarades afin que tous puissent saluer le publique, encore en train d'applaudir.

Plagg et Tikki étaient fiers. Nombreuses étaient les demandes d'intégration dans des compagnies pour leurs étudiants de dernières années. Sans attendre ils filèrent dans les coulisses rejoindre leurs protégés et distribuèrent les enveloppes qui leur était respectivement adressées. Tous avaient l'air ravi et enchanté de leur proposition d'embauche et cela rendait leur professeur content. Se délectant de cette belle image, ils décidèrent de finalement partir à la rencontre de leurs deux derniers étudiants, attendant désespérément leurs enveloppes.

Ils étaient assis près des costumes, rigolant de leur prestation. Quand ils virent leurs professeurs arriver vers eux, ils se levèrent et d'un coup, l'ambiance fut extrêmement tendue. Tout allait se jouer maintenant.

\- Félicitation à vous deux, fit Tikki, vous avez reçu beaucoup d'enveloppes. Marinette tu en as trois.

\- Et toi mon garçon tu en as quatre, répliqua Plagg.

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, ils prirent leurs enveloppes et se regardèrent d'un air terriblement angoissé.

Les deux professeurs s'éloignèrent afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité dans ce grand moment.

\- On ouvre ? finit par dire Adrien.

\- Ensemble ?

\- Ensemble.

Après un vague regard d'encouragement, ils baissèrent les yeux et ouvrirent leurs enveloppes.

* * *

Je vous vois déjà venir ... "Mais quelle sadique !"

Oui... je sais pardon! mais il le fallait pour le chapitre 12 ^^

Et donc après avoir passé votre colère qu'en avez vous pensé ?


	13. Chapitre 12 : Aimer

Bien le bonjour à tous !

Comme vous le voyez j'ai également profité des congés de fin d'année pour avancer l'histoire et écrire ce chapitre !

J'imagine que vous êtes nombreux à attendre enfin la révélation sur la suite de leur vie et vous allez être ravi d'apprendre qu'on y est mais... que c'est pas fini !

Et oui nos deux prodiges ont encore pas mal de péripéties qui les attendent donc...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Aimer.

Marinette sentit son cœur s'accélérer à mesure qu'elle ouvrait sa première enveloppe. Jetant des coups d'œil à Adrien pour ne pas perdre de vue sa réaction, elle glissa ses doigts dans le papier et sortit une feuille. Le blond fixait sa partenaire qui commençait à lire son contenu et eu un pincement au cœur quand il l'a vit sourire. Ses yeux brillaient de joies jusqu'à croiser à nouveau les siens. Il l'interrogea alors d'un simple mouvement de tête avant de lire sa propre lettre.

\- New York, fit-elle simplement.

Enchanté qu'elle soit reçue dans une prestigieuse compagnie, il se décida à ouvrir son fameux papier replié et découvrit alors la première ville qui le désirait.

\- Moscou, murmura-t-il presque.

Adrien laissa ses yeux trainer sur son morceau de papier. Jamais il ne fut autant heureux et malheureux à la fois. Intégrer le grand ballet de Russie avait toujours été le rêve de sa mère et il s'était juré de l'honorer pour elle. Partagé entre fierté et crainte, il releva les yeux vers sa danseuse pour découvrir des yeux angoissés et pleins de doutes.

\- Hong Kong, continua Marinette.

S'il était vrai qu'un jour Marinette avait souhaité intégrer une compagnie en Chine pour retrouver certains membres de sa famille, aujourd'hui ce vœu était bien loin et découvrir cette destination l'éloignait encore plus de ses chances de finir avec son partenaire. Sentant la chance les abandonner, Adrien ouvrit sa seconde lettre avec espoir. Ses yeux ne firent plus l'effort de lire les lignes de félicitations, il chercha directement sa nouvelle destination afin de ne plus laisser un seul instant de suspens.

Trouvant enfin la ville, Marinette comprit que ce n'était une fois encore pas celle qui les réunirait. Plissant les yeux et les lèvres par découragement, Adrien lui tendit la feuille.

\- Londres, ragea-t-il.

Marinette regarda avec désespoir les deux lettres que lui restait Adrien et la sienne. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'encouragea à ouvrir sa dernière enveloppe alors qu'Adrien avait déjà ouvert et lu l'une de celles qui lui restait.

\- Madrid, pesta-t-il en jetant la lettre par terre.

\- Paris, ria ironiquement Marinette.

\- Il nous reste ma dernière enveloppe… tenta-t-il gardant espoir.

Adrien fut désemparé quand il vit le découragement dans les yeux de sa partenaire. Il s'approcha d'elle et délicatement, il vint poser son front sur sien. Il y avait encore un espoir, un faible il l'admettait, mais il existait. Alors sans plus attendre, il tendit la dernière enveloppe à la brune et d'une main presque tremblant la jeune femme ouvrit.

Les yeux clos, le blond sentit le pouls de la jeune s'accélérer, sa respiration plus bruyante et soudain, elle recula.

Désarmée, désemparée, la main sur la bouche et les yeux meurtris, Marinette tendit la feuille vers celui qui l'avait fait croire à l'impossible. Adrien n'avait pas besoin de lire pour comprendre que c'était la fin, que malgré leur talent personne n'avait voulu d'eux ensemble, qu'à partir de maintenant il savait qu'il allait devoir lui dire adieu et que tout était fini.

Il releva les yeux pour voir Marinette anéantit, pleurant maintenant sans retenu. Toute sa frustration se transformait en douleur. Toute joie ou espoir n'était que souffrance. Toute envie quelque qu'elle soit disparu pour laisser place à la colère.

Elle devait partir. Vite. Avant de devoir rendre des comptes. Avant de n'être qu'une ombre de rage dévastant sa bienséance et son savoir vivre.

Alors sans même un regard à son partenaire, elle partit.

Dévalant les escaliers un par un, courant à en perdre le souffle dans les couloirs de l'opéra Garnier. S'échappant pas la porte des artistes, Marinette couru à présent dans les rues de Paris sans s'arrêter, ne cherchant pas à s'excuser auprès des personnes qu'elle bousculait. Elle voulait disparaître, s'isoler, pleurer et crier sa douleur mais même maintenant alors que son cœur était brisé, elle devait rester une danseuse, elle devait rester forte devant le publique.

Après des minutes ressemblant à des heures, Marinette arriva enfin chez elle. Elle dévala les escaliers menant à sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Enfin elle était seule.

Enfin elle se permit de laisser aller ses larmes. Enfin elle put cogner les murs, jeter les chaises, déchirer ses revues des différentes compagnies de danses et enfin… elle put se jeter dans son lit pour crier que jamais elle ne pourrait donc vivre avec Adrien.

Le blond durant tout ce temps n'avait pas pu bouger. A genou dans les coulisses de ce qui devait être leur plus belle soirée, le danseur pleurait, encore et encore, sans s'arrêter, devant les lambeaux d'une lettre où l'on pouvait encore lire un mot « Sydney ».

* * *

Bien des heures avaient passé et Adrien s'était résigné à rentrer chez lui. Les yeux fatigués et douloureux, il avança dans son appartement en scrutant chaque détails et chaque objet qu'il avait bougé ou installé pour sa nuit présumée avec celle qu'il aimait. Louchant ironiquement sur sa bouteille de champagne sortie pour l'occasion, il ouvrit le placard où se trouvait bon nombre de bouteilles d'alcool en tout genre. Commençant par du vin il s'installa dans son canapé et ferma les yeux. Il repensa à sa soirée et à quel point elle n'aurait pas pu être pire. Sans prendre le soin de se servir dans un verre, Adrien bu, encore et encore, une bouteille après l'autre. Bière, vin puis gin.

Sa vision commença à se troubler et sa tête partit s'effondrer dans son canapé…

Un son strident le réveilla. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement et il constata qu'il était presque 4h du matin. Pensant d'abord à une hallucination, il se leva dans l'esprit d'aller se coucher puis un autre son le ramena à la réalité. Il s'agissait de la sonnette de la porte de son appartement. Il s'en approcha d'un pas hésitant puis sans comprendre pourquoi, il ouvrit la porte.

Ce qu'il vit le réveilla une seconde fois mais rien ne pourrait effacer les traits creusés de son visage. Il s'appuya à la porte pour ne pas tomber avant d'inviter son visiteur à entrer.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue ? gronda-t-il.

\- J'en sais rien, j'ai bu, beaucoup et me voila.

\- Super explication Marinette.

\- Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule dans cet état.

\- Rien d'étonnant à ça non ?

Marinette avança sans but dans l'appartement, elle aperçut une bouteille encore pleine et se permit de boire quelques gorgées devant le blond qui ne comprenait toujours pas sa présence ici.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais vraiment ici ?

\- Je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai détruit toute ma chambre, j'ai bu plus que je n'aurais dû, j'ai pleuré des heures sans m'arrêter et puis je me suis rappelée d'une chose.

\- Ah oui ? laquelle ?

Marinette le regarda puis s'approcha, lentement, dangereusement de lui. A seulement quelques centimètre de son visage la brune se mit sur la pointe des pieds et murmura à son oreille.

\- Je te dois trois mois de frustration.

Adrien eu un moment de lucidité en se rappelant ce fameux soir au bal où ils avaient convenu de ne pas développer leur relation plus que de raison avant de connaître l'issue du gala. Il serra les dents en constatant qu'elle avait eu raison de ne pas se lancer dans cette relation. Il se rappela aussi de ses propres paroles quand il lui avait dit que si l'issue ne serait pas favorable, elle lui devrait trois mois de frustration.

Marinette recula légèrement de lui, attendant sa réaction en buvant une autre gorgée. Elle se posa machinalement contre le rebord du canapé, n'arrivant elle aussi à ne plus rester stable.

\- J'avoue que l'idée de te prendre dans mon lit cette nuit alors que nous sommes tristes et complètement bourrés ne m'enchante pas plus que ça.

La jeune femme le regarda un instant et baissa les yeux. Il avait raison. Elle se sentit bête et irresponsable d'être venue jusqu'ici. Elle posa la bouteille sur la commode voisine et sans dire un mot, elle passa à côté de lui pour rejoindre la porte de l'appartement afin de partir. Sa main se posa sur la poignée et s'apprêta à l'ouvrir quand le poids d'Adrien vint s'écraser sur la porte.

\- Mais… reprit-il, je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter de te revoir partir une seconde fois aujourd'hui.

Dos à lui, elle sentit son visage se déposer sur ses cheveux. Il huma son odeur et son souffle provoqua un frisson à la brune qui ferma les yeux à son contact.

\- Reste. Ordonna-t-il dans un murmure au creux de son oreille.

La jeune femme se retourna lentement et lui fit face. Seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient, leur souffle se mélangeait et Marinette leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Si je reste, fit-elle sensuellement, tu sais ce qu'il va se passer.

\- Oui.

\- Et… tu le veux ?

\- Oui.

Sans demander son reste, Adrien réduisit la distance les séparant et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. Ce fut un baiser violent, brutal et sauvage. Marinette vint enrouler ses bras autour de son coup et Adrien la serra agressivement contre lui. Il la tenait fort, comme si sa vie en dépendait, ne voulant la lâcher pour rien au monde. Enfin Marinette était dans ses bras et rien d'autre ne comptait à cet instant.

Il sentit la jeune femme l'emmener vers le canapé mais avec le peu de lucidité qui lui restait, il en décida autrement. Il se baissa légèrement et mit un de ses bras sous ses genoux puis la souleva. La brune poussa un cri de surprise puis ria en voyant le blond perdre son équilibre sur le chemin de la salle de bain.

\- Tu veux faire ça dans ta baignoire, ria-t-elle franchement.

\- Toi et moi avons besoin d'une douche et une fois lavés, je te ferais l'amour comme jamais.

Les joues de Marinette prirent une teinte rougeâtre et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le soudain entrain de son partenaire. Enfin… de son ex partenaire.

Adrien la déposa délicatement sur le sol sans détacher son regard du sien. Il recula d'un pas et ouvrit le robinet de sa douche, laissant l'eau s'écouler. Il eut soudain l'air affamé et déterminé et la jeune femme fut charmée par ce côté animal qui ressurgissait en lui. Le voir la regarder ainsi désinhiba la brune et dans un mouvement fluide et rapide, elle se colla à lui et l'embrassa. Doucement d'abord, puis plus férocement. Adrien profita de ce contact pour commencer à la dévêtir des vêtements qu'elle portait encore lors de leur gala.

La robe s'écrasa au sol suivit de près par le soutien-gorge. Il voulu s'écarter pour l'admirer mais Marinette l'en empêcha en resserrant leur étreinte. Le blond rigola de cette soudaine timidité et en restant parfaitement délicat, il lui saisit les mains et l'obligea à reculer.

Ce qu'il vit le subjugua.

Bien que sous différentes formes les deux amants avaient déjà eu des rapports intimes, il ne l'avait jamais vu nu et jamais en Marinette. Ses yeux descendirent doucement pour finalement rencontrer ses collants et ses dessous encore de trop. D'un air satisfait il lui défit lentement, l'obligeant à ne toujours pas bouger, puis il revint face à elle, encore troublé de la voir dans son plus simple appareil.

\- Ce que tu peux être belle… fit-il dans un souffle.

La jeune femme se mit à rougir d'avantage et détourna les yeux.

\- C'est de la triche… bougonna-t-elle, pourquoi devrais-je être la seule ?

\- Mais j'attends que tu viennes me déshabiller ma lady… susurra-t-il.

La douche continuait de couler et la vapeur de l'eau chaude envahit progressivement la pièce. Marinette s'approcha du blond et défit un après l'autre les boutons de sa chemise devant son regard impatient. Puis elle descendit, profitant de cet instant de domination, elle prit un malin plaisir à torturer son compagnon qui sous la tension, perdit patience.

Dans un grognement, il la souleva et l'emmena dans la douche chaude alors que son pantalon était encore sur lui. La brune rigola franchement et se délecta de cette nouvelle sensation de chaleur se déversant sur elle. Adrien la déposa et enleva rapidement les derniers morceaux de tissus qui lui restaient encore sur le corps avant de revenir vers elle.

Ses cheveux étaient à présent mouillés et l'eau ruisselait sur son corps. La vue de ce spectacle ne fit qu'augmenter l'excitation du blond déjà grande. Marinette le sentit et releva les yeux vers lui afin de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. D'une étreinte douce et sensuelle, ils se lavèrent chacun leur tour, se délectant des caresses de l'autre lorsqu'ils se passaient du savon sur leur peau. Marinette prit un grand plaisir à shampouiner les cheveux d'or de son compagnon, qui par reflex, les secouait tel un vilain chien ne voulant pas se laver.

Ils échappèrent un rire, puis un deuxième et finalement l'ambiance sous la douche devint plus amusante, retrouvant petit à petit leur esprit et leur équilibre. Ce fut Marinette qui sortit la première, essayant d'échapper aux chatouilles du blond. Elle attrapa une serviette et partit vers le lit en courant. Adrien fut amusé de la scène et sortit à son tour. Il se sécha rapidement et, sans aucune retenu, partit vers la chambre sans sa serviette.

Il la découvrit allongée, nue, l'attendant patiemment avec un regard sérieux et désireux. Il comprit vite que l'heure n'était plus au jeu et avança vers elle avec une seule idée en tête, l'étreindre.

Le rayon de la lune se reflétait sur elle, ses yeux bleus n'en brillaient que d'avantage. Adrien était subjugué, comment avait-il pu avoir la patience et ne pas succomber ?

\- Je pourrais passer des heures à te regarder, tu es sublime.

\- Tu es pas mal non plus, ria-telle.

Elle tendit le bras vers lui le sommant de venir à elle pour qu'enfin leur souhait se réalise. Sans perdre une minute il s'allongea près d'elle et huma son parfum.

\- J'aime ton parfum ma lady mais… l'odeur de mon savon sur toi est…quelque peu excitant.

Marinette remarqua que les mots se mêlèrent aux gestes et sa virilité regonfla. Elle s'étendit sur le dos et Adrien se mit au dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser doucement puis de plus en plus langoureusement. S'embrasser était bon, délicieux même. Ils avaient attendu tellement de jours avant de pouvoir enfin profiter de l'autre. Adrien refusa, ne serait ce qu'un instant, de penser que ce moment serait peut être le dernier, alors il profita de ses lèvres, durant de longues minutes.

Puis il se mit à la caresser.

Le contact de sa peau ne faisait qu'alimenter l'ardeur de son envie et l'entente du premier gémissement de la brune lui fit perdre la tête. Il connaissait ce son d'une teinte légèrement aigue quand il passait sa main sur certaines zones bien définies. Il avait l'impression de redécouvrir ce corps qu'il avait étreint de nombreuses fois mais cette fois, quelque chose se mélangeait au simple désir.

L'amour.

Il l'aimait tellement, s'en était tellement douloureux et tellement agréable à la fois. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de l'embrasser et de la toucher, c'était comme une drogue.

Marinette ressentit sensiblement la même chose. Sentir son amant près d'elle était ce qui la rendait heureuse, vivante et aimée. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit pareille sensation jusqu'à maintenant. Toutes ses convictions et sa rigueur furent envolées depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie. Sa solitude face à son sourire n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir. A cet instant elle se sentait entière. Enfin, elle vivait pleinement. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, pour une fois elle ne respectait aucune règle qu'elle s'était fixée, pour une fois elle pouvait vivre l'amour qu'elle ressentait. Même si cela ne devait être qu'une parenthèse, elle se jurait intérieurement de la vivre intensément.

A chaque fois qu'Adrien reculait ses lèvres ne seraient ce que pour respirer, Marinette agrippait sa chevelure dorée pour le ramener à elle. Son corps ondulait sous lui, l'accompagnant dans ses moindres gestes. Elle le désirait, farouchement et ne pouvait plus attendre.

\- Adrien, gémit-elle.

Sa plainte ne fit que grandir une fois de plus le désir du blond qui se transforma en prédateur voulant achever sa proie, mais avec patience et délectation.

\- Dit moi que tu me veux, ordonna-t-il.

La respiration saccadée et les yeux semi-clos, Marinette leva le pli de ses lèvres d'un air sarcastique et joueur. Elle se cambra, caressant par la même occasion son amant qui sous l'effet de surprise ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

\- Je te veux… mon chaton, murmura-t-elle à son oreille tout en la mordant.

Atteignant ses limites, Adrien entra en elle d'un geste vif et précis menant sa partenaire dans un état de plénitude extrême.

Enfin, après des mois de frustration, ils s'unissaient, malgré un dénouement bien sombre pour leur avenir ensemble.

Mais bien loin de cette idée, Adrien et Marinette profitait l'un de l'autre dans cette chambre sombre uniquement éclairée de lumière lunaire.

Le lendemain matin, Marinette ouvrit péniblement les yeux sous les rayons du soleil lui caressant le visage. Elle sentit une chaleur près d'elle et tourna la tête pour apercevoir Adrien qui la regardait amoureusement.

\- Bonjour, fit-elle en baillant.

\- Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui, parfaitement bien et toi ?

\- C'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie.

Marinette se redressa et vint embrasser ses lèvres. Adrien accueillit le geste avec bonheur et enveloppa la jeune femme afin de la coller à lui.

\- Cette nuit a-t-elle rattrapé ces trois mois de frustration, ria-t-elle.

Adrien la regarda un instant, il replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et lui sourit de façon rassurante.

\- C'était génial mais… jamais cela ne pourra me satisfaire. La seule façon d'apaiser ma frustration serait de t'avoir avec moi pour toujours.

Marinette baissa les yeux. Ces mots avaient un réel impact sur elle, elle souhaitait tellement que cela puisse en être ainsi.

\- Je t'aime.

Ce fût la seule chose qu'elle pût dire. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui dire aussi facilement que maintenant, à chaque fois sa raison l'en empêchait pleinement, mais cette fois elle était libre, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Le cœur d'Adrien manqua un battement et le jeune homme l'attira à lui afin de l'embrasser à nouveau, plus langoureusement cette fois.

\- Si tu savais à quel point moi aussi, fit-il ému.

\- Que fais-t-on maintenant ? osa-t-elle demander.

Le blond prit une minute pour trouver les mots, il ne voulait que son bonheur.

\- Je vais partir avec toi.

\- Mais…

\- Je ne peux pas te perdre, reprit-il. Je vais trouver du travail et on vivra tous les deux.

\- Pourquoi ce devrait-être toi qui devrais abandonner la danse ? gronda-t-elle.

\- Car tu es bien meilleure que moi.

\- C'est totalement faux ! Je ne suis pas d'accord pour que tu abandonnes ton rêve pour moi.

\- Mais j'ai d'autres rêves maintenant Marinette !

\- Et lesquels !? fit-elle réellement fâchée, attendre mon retour à la maison pendant que moi je réaliserais mes rêves à tes dépends ? Me voir partir en tourné quand toi tu resteras à faire quelque chose que tu n'aime pas ? Me reprocher un jour ce choix, car fatalement notre couple se brisera ? Non Adrien, je ne peux pas accepter ça.

\- Alors quoi ? On va chacun à l'autre bout du monde et on se dit adieu sur le tarmac de l'aéroport ?

Marinette le voyait perdre petit à petit la force de ses convictions, elle voyait les doutes s'emparer de lui comme ils s'emparaient d'elle. Elle déposa une main sur sa joue et le regarda dans les yeux pour ne pas défaillir.

\- Je ne sais pas si on sera heureux, fit-elle calmement, si partir réaliser ce rêve nous comblera, mais nous avons jusqu'ici dirigé toute notre vie afin d'atteindre ce but. Si nous ne partons pas le faire, un jour ou l'autre on le regrettera et on se le fera payer et… notre amour ni survivra pas. Tu le sais au fond de toi.

\- Mais je ne veux pas abandonner ce que je ressens pour toi pour… ça.

\- Et moi non plus. Je t'aime mais… je pense que si notre amour est aussi fort alors… il survivra à quelques années. Si nous sommes destinés à être ensemble nous le serons.

\- Je n'aimerais personne d'autre comme je t'aime, dit-il tristement.

\- Et je n'aimerais personne d'autre comme je t'aime.

Dans un silence morose, ils se regardèrent, intensément. Ce n'était pas un choix logique, ce n'était pas un choix simple mais c'était le choix le plus raisonnable.

\- Un artiste vit de l'amour chaton, mais n'a pas le droit de le vivre vraiment complètement. On doit se dévouer à notre art avant tout et un jour notre tour viendra.

\- Il y a des exceptions… ma mère et mon père ou Plagg et Tikki.

\- Des histoires qui terminent bien mais qui ne commence pas forcement bien, même si pour tes parents ça c'est terminé tragiquement mais avant la maladie ta mère et ton père s'étaient retrouvés.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver…

\- Il faut au moins essayer, se persuada Marinette. En attendant, le mariage a lieu dans quelques jours et notre départ n'est que dans un mois alors…

Elle l'embrassa.

\- On peut profiter de ce temps restant pour…

Elle l'embrassa encore.

\- S'aimer.

Il lui sourit et les deux amants s'embrassèrent. Ils ne sortirent pas du lit le reste de la journée, ni la nuit suivante, ni même la journée qui suivit, rattrapant inlassablement les mois perdus à s'interdire le bonheur.

* * *

Le jour du mariage tant attendu était enfin la. Bien que la cérémonie était organisée de façon sobre et en petit comité, une quarantaine de personne attendait déjà dans l'église. Adrien regardait les personnes s'installer tandis que Plagg faisait son entrée. Il s'approcha de l'autel où Gabriel attendait sagement près de son fils.

\- Comment vont mon témoin et mon garçon d'honneur ?

\- Comme quelqu'un qui revit cette scène une seconde fois, fit ironiquement Gabriel.

\- Fait pas ton rabat joie Gab, cette fois c'est la bonne ! Il est hors de question que je laisse l'amour de ma vie me quitter une seconde fois.

Adrien ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Les deux hommes près de lui avait également vécu la triste expérience de favoriser la passion et le travail à l'amour et tous deux n'en avait tiré aucune satisfaction.

\- Plagg, père, questionna Adrien, regrettez-vous d'avoir un jour préféré votre avenir professionnel à Tikki et à mère ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, surpris de cette question soudaine. Mais ce fut finalement Plagg qui se lança.

\- J'ai des regrets dans ma vie Adrien mais… choisir entre la danse et Tikki c'était comme choisir entre deux parts de moi-même. J'ai voulu essayer les deux en même temps mais ça nous a rendus plus malheureux qu'autre chose. Malgré tout, je ne sais pas si nous l'aurions été si nous avions abandonné la danse.

\- Si je peux te donner mon avis mon fils, fit calmement Gabriel, c'est que je regrette de ne pas m'avoir entièrement dévoué à ta mère. On pense que la vie est longue et qu'on pourra en profiter plus tard comme certains chanceux tel que Plagg mais… Il y en a pour qui la vie est moins charitable. Même si ma carrière est une réussite, aujourd'hui Emilie n'est plus avec moi pour rire et vivre à mes côtés. Et je me rends compte que c'était elle ma principale source de bonheur.

\- On ne peut refaire le passé Adrien, continua Plagg, mais on peut transmettre nos erreurs et notre vécu pour que tu puisses avoir le choix.

\- Le choix de faire un pari sur ton bonheur.

Adrien était perturbé, il ne s'attendait pas à entendre les deux hommes se confesser ainsi alors qu'ils étaient en général réservés. Les voir ainsi souffrir d'avoir perdu des années avec l'être aimé était dur, d'autant plus dur qu'il prévoyait de vivre cette même souffrance.

\- Néanmoins si vous le voulez bien, finit par dire Plagg, on est à mon mariage alors… évitons tous les sujets tristes pour aujourd'hui.

\- Bien entendu, termina Gabriel.

La musique commença et les portes s'ouvrirent. Marinette suivit de sa mère entrèrent dans l'église. Elles étaient vêtues de longues robes lavande avec un joli bouquet de fleurs dans les mains. Elles avancèrent lentement, au rythme de la musique, laissant enfin apparaître Tikki. La rousse était magnifique, une robe sobre mais tout à fait exquise aux yeux de Plagg qui la dévorait des yeux tandis qu'Adrien ne pouvait se défaire de la brune enchanteresse. Arrivant enfin à l'autel, Plagg prit Tikki dans ses bras et, gardant les mains jointes, commencèrent la cérémonie.

* * *

Je manque à tous mes devoirs car j'ai oublié de vous souhaitez la bonne année à tous ^^

Cela dit, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Aviez vous imaginé un tel dénouement ? Et maintenant ? Que pourrait-il se passer d'après vous ?

J'attends vos commentaires qui sont ma réelle motivation !

A bientôt !


	14. Chapitre 13 : Le départ

Bien le bonjour à tous ! Et oui, je ne suis pas morte... malgré ces nombreux mois d'absence... Je tiens à m'excuser pour ces délais monstrueusement longs. Mais j'ai eu le syndrôme de la page blanche et mon dieu c'était horrible à vaincre ^^

Donc suite à cette baisse de motivation, bah il a fallu s'y remettre...

Donc j'espère que malgré tout ce chapitre vous plaira.

Lolocando : merci de suivre mon histoire :) si tu as chanté j'en suis ravie ! et non effectivement ils ne sont pas dans la même ville. Le titre de cette histoire est un VIE d'artiste donc oui, il ne s'agit pas uniquement de leur dernière année d'étudiant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la suite serra... plus réjouissante (enfin d'ici quelques années ^^)

SaphirTheHybrid : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, il m'a vraiment fait plaisir et c'est très touchant ! ça donne de la motivation pour la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Allone Denestriel : ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire ^^ J'espère que la suite te satisfera (au moins un peu XD)

Krokmou du 13 : merci... vraiment merci d'être toujours la et d'écrire à chaque fois un petit mot hyper touchant. C'est réellement pour des personnes comme toi que je continue d'écrire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

Futur Anterieur : Je ne t'ai pas vu au dernier chapitre mais je te réponds tout de même pour ton dernier commentaire ! merci de me suivre et d'apprécier ma fiction, tes commentaires sont motivants et bienveillants donc.. pas de scènes de danse ici mais j'espère néanmoins qu'il te plaire.

* * *

Chapitre 13 : le départ.

10h20.

Adrien était assis sur son canapé. Il regardait de loin ses valises près de la porte, se souvenant difficilement de ce que cela voulait dire. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes avant que son chauffeur ne vienne le chercher. Il détacha ses yeux de l'entrée et se mit à regarder tous les coins de son appartement. Plusieurs souvenirs lui revinrent, mais ceux dont il se rappelait à cet instant, étaient tous liés à Marinette.

Durant ce dernier mois, les deux danseurs avaient passés la majeure partie de leur temps libre ensemble, enchainant les sorties romantiques, les après midi chez Antonio et les moments intimes. Adrien se rappelait de chacun d'eux. En examinant les pièces qui l'entouraient, il remarqua qu'ils en avaient omis aucunes. Sur la cuisine, sur le canapé, sur le tapis du salon, contre le miroir de son espace de danse, dans la salle de bain et dans sa chambre. Autant de merveilleux souvenirs qu'il avait du mal à quitter.

Même si les adieux de la veille avait été horrible à vivre pour lui, il s'était fait une raison. Durant toutes ces journées aussi parfaites soient-elles, il avait bien compris que Marinette était déterminée à partir et que rien ne la ferait changer d'avis. Il s'était alors résolu à profiter pleinement du peu de temps qu'ils avaient plutôt que de la perdre définitivement.

La sonnette de sa porte retentit, signe que son taxi l'attendait. Il n'avait pas souhaité que quelqu'un l'accompagne. Il voulait vivre ce départ seul. Alors dans un long soupir il se leva, prit son manteau et ses valises et partit, laissant derrière lui son appartement et avec lui les meilleurs souvenirs de sa vie.

12h00

La route jusqu'à l'aéroport fut relativement rapide et Adrien était arrivé sans encombre avec un peu d'avance. Après avoir enregistré ses bagages, il se dirigea vers le filtre de police afin d'accéder à la zone d'embarquement. Il prit ensuite la direction du terminal 2C où il trouva un bar restaurant et décida de s'y installer le temps d'attendre son vol. Il prit un café et soudain son téléphone sonna, le faisant par la même occasion sortir de sa léthargie.

\- Salut Plagg, fit-il d'une voix monotone, oui j'y suis. Non il n'y avait pas de bouchons. Oui j'y ai pensé ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es avec lui ? Ok je vous appellerai en arrivant. Je te laisse il y a du monde autour de moi. Merci, oui à tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha et regarda l'écran de son portable. Aucun message. Aucun appel. A croire qu'il était le seul à en attendre. Il mit alors son téléphone en silencieux et le rangea dans sa poche.

De son fauteuil il put voir l'écran d'informations pour les prochains vols à venir, il vit le sien prévu à 13h15 et machinalement, il balaya l'écran des yeux afin de voir que celui de Marinette était prévu dans seulement 20 minutes.

20 minutes.

C'était le temps qu'il leur restait sur le même continent avant de prendre le départ pour leur nouvelle vie.

Adrien eut une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Son cœur se serra et se mit à battre plus rapidement. Il se cambra en avant, ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui arrivait. Sa respiration fut de plus en plus saccadée et il dut se lever de son siège pour ne pas déranger les clients autour de lui.

Il se dirigea aux toilettes et s'immergea la tête d'eau froide, pensant que cela pourrait peut être le soulager.

\- Angoisser de prendre l'avion ? intervint un homme d'une soixantaine d'années.

Adrien leva les yeux vers lui, le visage encore dégoulinant d'eau. Il attrapa quelques feuilles pour s'essuyer et inspira un grand coup.

\- Non, j'ai déjà prit l'avion.

\- Pourtant vous faites une sacrée crise d'angoisse. Je suis médecin, je peux vous donner quelque chose pour vous détendre, quelque soit la raison.

\- Je vous remercie mais… ça va aller. J'ai juste du mal à faire mes adieux.

\- Si je puis me permettre, continua l'homme, si des adieux vous mettent dans cet état c'est que vous laissez une personne importante à vos yeux derrière vous, et cette crise montre simplement que votre esprit essaie de vous dire que vous faite le mauvais choix en partant.

Adrien resta abasourdit devant l'aisance d'analyse de cet homme, venant réellement de mettre en doute toutes ses résolutions. Il baissa les yeux et repensa à Marinette. Faisait-il finalement une erreur ? Sans dire un mot, une larme perla et l'inconnu vint déposer une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Quelque soit la raison, la destination ou même le but de voyage, rien ne justifiera cette larme mon ami. Je serais vous, je partirais rejoindre cette personne sans attendre. La plus belle chose qu'on puisse apprendre un jour, c'est qu'il suffit d'aimer et de l'être en retour. Rien d'autre n'a autant d'importance.

Le blond se redressa et pour la première fois, il fixa cet homme quelques secondes avant de finalement lui sourire. Un sourire reconnaissant. Il vint déposer à son tour une main sur son bras, signe de remerciement avant de sortir en toute hâte de ces toilettes.

Il chercha les écrans d'informations et vit le vol de Marinette.

\- Et merde, pesta-t-il avant de courir à toutes jambes.

10 minutes avant la fermeture des portes et bien entendu, son avion était à l'autre bout de l'aéroport.

Alors Adrien courut.

Les gens le suivaient du regard avec incompréhension. Les escalators pleins l'obligeaient à monter les marches deux par deux manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Les panneaux toujours plus nombreux lui indiquaient une direction puis une autre, enchainant les couloirs, les virages et les foules de personnes à la traine. Se croyant perdu, il s'arrêta une seconde afin de demander son chemin puis reprit sa course de plus belle.

Il ne remarqua pas le technicien de surface manquant de tomber ni une vielle dame hurlant contre quelqu'un. Il s'excusa à peine quand il heurta une femme, qui ne s'occupa aucunement de lui, partant à son tour dans une autre direction.

Puis il arriva enfin à la porte d'embarquement du vol pour New York. Il reprit sa respiration une ou deux fois avant de se concentrer et de chercher Marinette. Néanmoins, l'embarquement était presque terminé et seules quelques personnes attendaient encore leur tour pour présenter leur passeport.

Il s'approcha du guichet et lorsque tous les passagers restant étaient entrés, il s'approcha de l'hôtesse.

\- Bonjour madame, l'ensemble des passagers est à bord ? fit-il encore un brin essoufflé.

\- Oui le vol est complet et tous les passagers sont enregistrés.

\- Très bien… merci, fit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Adrien s'installa sur un fauteuil. Il était dépité. Il regardait cet avion où se trouvait la femme de sa vie, qui n'avait à aucun moment chercher à le joindre. Il prit son téléphone dans sa poche afin de lui écrire le fond de sa pensée quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait un appel manqué et un nouveau message.

De Marinette.

Adrien se redressa et instinctivement il regarda l'appareil qui s'éloignait à vue d'œil du tarmac. Son cœur s'emballa, non cela ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Pourquoi avait-il mit son téléphone en silencieux ? A cet instant tout s'embrouilla dans sa tête. Puis, sans vraiment réfléchir, il écouta le message.

« _Adrien… c'est moi. Heu…_ »

Le blond entendit des sanglots et des bruits de fond faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle était dans l'aéroport à l'instant où elle l'avait appelé.

« _Je voulais… juste te dire merci. Ce mois ensemble… non, toute cette année passée ensemble, a été la meilleure de toute ma vie. Je te souhaite de réussir et… j'espère te revoir un jour, non bientôt_ »

Adrien se réinstalla sur le fauteuil, il baissa le regard et sentit ses yeux s'embrumer.

« _Je m'excuse de ne pas assez te l'avoir dit mais… je t'aime. Tu es le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé et… je ne t'oublierai jamais. Fais bon voyage et… à bientôt_ »

La communication s'arrêta. Adrien sauvegarda le message et repartit vers son avion, les larmes aux yeux. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit le monsieur qui lui avait donné un dernier espoir, le regardant plein d'interrogations. D'un simple geste, il lui fit comprendre que tout espoir était perdu.

Une hôtesse intervint alors au micro pour appeler les derniers passagers de son vol à venir se présenter pour l'embarquement. Adrien avança vers elle de façon robotique et enregistra son passeport avant de pénétrer dans l'appareil le menant en Russie, sans un seul dernier regard derrière lui.

* * *

11h00

Marinette regardait les paysages défilés à mesure que la voiture de ses parents roulait vers l'aéroport. Tikki était la aussi, à côté d'elle. Ils avaient tous insisté pour l'accompagner et elle pouvait difficilement leur en vouloir.

Malgré les discussions enthousiastes qui régnaient dans la voiture, la brune gardait une tête froide, triste et ailleurs. Son esprit ne pensait qu'à Adrien.

Durant toute sa vie, la danse avait été son refuge, la chose qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout. Mais le mois dernier avait tout fait basculer. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait été aussi accomplie, aussi bien, aussi heureuse tout simplement.

Et à cet instant, sur la route la menant vers son avion, à quelques heures à peine de décoller pour réaliser le rêve de sa vie, Marinette doutait.

Depuis la veille, une seule question résonnait en boucle dans sa tête : Faisait-elle le bon choix ?

Avait-elle eu raison de préférer la danse à Adrien ? A vrai dire, elle ne le savait pas et c'est ce qui lui faisait peur.

\- Nous sommes arrivés ma puce, proclama sa mère.

La brune se réveilla de ses songes intérieurs pour afficher un sourire faux. Elle descendit de la voiture et son père l'aida à sortir ses valises. Ils allèrent ensemble à l'enregistrement des bagages puis elle fit ses adieux à sa famille et à son mentor devant les portes du filtre de police.

\- On te souhaite bon vol ma chérie, fit son père la voix pleine d'émotions.

\- Tu nous donneras des nouvelles j'espère !

\- Oui maman, rassura la brune, ne vous en faite pas et puis je reviendrai souvent.

\- Concentre toi sur tes objectifs et profite de tout ce que pourra t'apporter la compagnie, je suis sur que tu deviendras une danseuse exceptionnelle.

\- Merci Tikki, je te promets que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour réussir.

Dans une dernière embrassade, elle salua sa famille une dernière fois puis partit vers les filtres. Elle les regarda partir, puis s'enfonça dans la file d'attente. Elle regarda les écrans et chercha son vol. Il ne lui restait pas énormément de temps, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Puis ses yeux dérivèrent sur le vol à destination de Moscou. Il partait quelques minutes après le sien. Un vif pincement au cœur s'empara d'elle. Elle se secoua la tête puis avança. Il n'était plus question de penser à lui désormais.

12h00

Une fois les filtres passés, elle avança d'un pas rapide vers ses portes d'embarquement. Fort heureusement pour elle, la route ne fut pas très longue et elle arriva à temps pour l'ouverture. Elle s'engagea dans la file d'attente et lorsque vint son tour de présenter son passeport l'hôtesse fronça les sourcils, puis la regarda avec un large sourire.

\- Vous avez été surclassée mademoiselle, lança gaiement la blonde.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui néanmoins cela vous décale sur le prochain vol pour New York qui décolle dans 1h30, cela ne vous dérange pas ? Ce vol-ci est complet.

\- Je heu… non ça ne me dérange pas, fit-elle prise au dépourvu.

\- Parfait, sourit la blonde, je vous enregistre donc sur le vol de 14h30. Merci mademoiselle.

\- Et pour mes bagages ? s'inquiéta soudainement Marinette.

\- Ne vous en faite pas, ils vous attendront à New York.

La brune se recula pour laisser les autres personnes embarquer et machinalement, elle regarda l'écran. Le vol d'Adrien partait d'ici quelques minutes mais elle avait largement le temps d'aller lui dire une dernière fois au revoir. Quoique… était-ce raisonnable ?

Une guerre intérieure commença alors que Marinette voyait ses jambes prendre la marche vers les portes où se trouvaient Adrien. Elle ne réalisa qu'après deux couloirs qu'elle s'était même mise à courir.

Un sourire bête se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle comprenait enfin que son cœur ne désirait qu'une chose, le rejoindre. Il y avait plus d'enthousiasme dans sa course pour le retrouver que depuis son réveil où elle savait qu'elle partirait pour réaliser ce rêve de danse. Elle comprit enfin qu'elle s'était trompée, qu'elle s'était mentie. Elle le voulait lui.

A mesure qu'elle courait, les différents voyageurs la suivaient du regard avec étonnement, mais elle s'en fichait. Dans sa course effrénée, elle dévala les escaliers comme jamais elle se l'était permise avant.

Elle se perdit, puis revint sur ses pas pour reprendre une autre direction. Elle enchaina les couloirs, coupa les files d'attentes aux restaurations rapides et coupa la route à un technicien de surface qui manqua de tomber, ainsi qu'à une vieille dame qui ne se gêna pas pour lui le fond de sa pensée mais Marinette n'y fit pas attention. Elle s'excusa à la volé avant de se prendre en pleine face un homme, lui-même en train de courir. Il ne prit pas la peine de l'aider et s'excusa de loin, déjà repartit. Elle-même partit à toute hâte se préoccupant nullement de l'état de cet homme déjà loin.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin aux portes d'embarquement pour Moscou, son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté. Elle chercha le blond qui avait prit possession de son esprit. Elle regarda à gauche, puis à droite. Doucement, son sourire s'effaça pour laisser un visage effrayé à l'idée de l'avoir manqué. Elle jeta un regard dans un café mais ne le vit pas. Elle s'asseya un instant dans l'espoir de le voir arriver mais les minutes passèrent et elle ne le vit pas. Ses espoirs s'enfuirent.

Elle prit alors son téléphone et hésita un moment avant de finalement l'appeler.

Son cœur s'emballa. D'un instant à l'autre, elle allait entendre sa voix.

Quand finalement, elle l'entendit.

« _Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le téléphone d'Adrien Agreste, je ne suis pas disponible alors merci de le laisser un message, à bientôt._ »

Marinette eut un pincement au cœur, elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur sa messagerie. Cela voulait dire deux choses. Soit qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler, soit qu'il était déjà dans son avion et qu'elle l'avait manqué de justesse. L'un comme l'autre, cela signifiait que c'était trop tard.

Sa gorge se noua, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive et quand le bip sonna pour lui indiqué qu'elle devait parler, elle ne sut quoi dire.

\- Adrien… c'est moi. Heu…

Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant ses mots avant de finalement libérer son cœur.

\- Je voulais… juste te dire merci. Ce mois ensemble… non, toute cette année passée ensemble, a été la meilleure de toute ma vie. Je te souhaite de réussir et… j'espère te revoir un jour, non bientôt.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle priait pour que ce jour vienne rapidement. Elle regarda encore une fois autour d'elle, espérant l'apercevoir.

\- Je m'excuse de ne pas assez te l'avoir dit mais… je t'aime. Tu es le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé et… je ne t'oublierai jamais. Fais bon voyage et… à bientôt.

Oui à bientôt.

Elle recula son téléphone de son visage et raccrocha. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle resta la, regardant la file d'attente pour l'avion d'Adrien diminuer petit à petit. Quand il resta qu'une poignée de personnes, elle perdit espoir et ses larmes qui n'avaient cessées de couler, revint en mémoire de la jeune femme. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour s'enlever les marques de son mascara qui avait certainement coulé.

En ce voyant dans le miroir, elle prit conscience de la situation et s'enferma finalement dans l'un des sanitaires pour s'abandonner à ses larmes qui maintenant ne se retenaient plus.

Au même moment, de l'autre côté du mur, un jeun homme blond avança vers l'hôtesse de façon robotique et enregistra son passeport avant de pénétrer dans l'appareil le menant en Russie, sans un seul dernier regard derrière lui.

* * *

De nombreuses heures plus tard, Marinette arriva enfin dans sa chambre d'hôtel New Yorkaise. Elle était fatiguée. Mais le voyage en taxi de l'aéroport jusqu'à sa chambre avait réussi à décrocher un sourire sur le visage éteint de la belle brune qui découvrait et réalisait qu'elle était enfin arrivée dans la ville qu'elle avait toujours attendue.

Elle brancha son téléphone qui bien entendu, était tombé en panne de batterie durant le vol. Elle prit une petite douche et s'installa dans son lit afin d'être en forme pour sa journée d'entrée le lendemain. Elle prit son téléphone dans les mains et désactiva le mode avion pour écrire un texto à ses parents afin de les rassurer de son arrivée.

Un son et une notification de message vocal la fit presque sursauter, notamment quand elle vit que cela venait d'Adrien. Sans plus attendre, elle l'écouta.

« _Coucou Marinette… je viens d'arriver à Moscou. J'imagine que tu dois être en vol mais je voulais te tenir au courant pour… enfin… pour que tu saches que je vais bien. J'ai bien reçu ton message et… pour moi aussi ça a été la plus belle année de ma vie. Quand je t'ai rencontré, je te prenais pour une folle. J'avoue que je te détestais. Et… tu m'as fais découvrir ta vrai personnalité. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, ma lady masquée du miraculous. Je ne pensais pas revivre des aussi beaux moments depuis le décès de ma mère mais… finalement si, grâce à toi. Alors moi aussi je te dis merci…_

 _Je voulais aussi te dire que nous n'avons rien à regretter, nous sommes des prodiges, des artistes et notre art c'est la danse. Vit cette passion à fond, vit cette expérience comme tu l'as toujours souhaité et… ne pense pas trop à moi. A vrai dire… tu devrais te concentrer sur ton objectif comme je t'en sais capable. On se reverra, je te le promets. Nous aurons grandi, mûri et peut être qu'à ce moment là, notre histoire pourra reprendre._

 _Je t'aime ma belle et douce Marinette, sache que je t'aimerai aussi longtemps que je vivrai. Mon amour pour toi sera ma motivation car j'ai un nouvel objectif, celui de devenir aussi bon que toi pour qu'un jour nous puissions danser à nouveau ensemble._

 _Alors… à bientôt ma lady._ »

Marinette réécouta ce message plusieurs fois ce soir la, avant de sombrer définitivement au pays des rêves, où Adrien n'en ferait manifestement plus partie pour de longues années.

* * *

Fin.

Non je rigole ^^ mais effectivement c'est la fin de la première partie :)

Encore 4 chapitres je pense avant de finir réellement cette fiction ^^

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'ai hâte de lire vos critiques !

En attendant prenez soin de vous ;)


End file.
